


Demon Trigger

by Blackflame000



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackflame000/pseuds/Blackflame000
Summary: With Kaguya defeated, Naruto and Hinata at the behest of the gods of light and darkness travel to Remnant to take out another evil goddess. The only Naruto characters to be included after they go to Remnant will be Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata will be augmented with a few aspects from Devil May Cry for their weapons.





	1. Chapter 1

Question for the few of you who give a damn.

Initially I was stuck on whether or not I would send Hinata with Naruto to Remnant or do a Tanabata type thing with them. (Tanabata is about two lovers who can only meet once a year) I already know my Hinata is going to be pretty AU adding in aspects of Anko, Jiraiya, and Naruto since I honestly have no idea how I would even begin to write a shy quiet girl as a main character while keeping her in character. Even Blake, the other relatively quiet character isn't actually that quiet and has character development I can go through. Hinata is the only character in the story that won't really have any development aside from becoming more mischievous and more perverted to accommodate what I want to do with the rest of the characters. Putting Hinata in only once a year however lets me use her as a development device for both Naruto and the characters of RWBY helping ease the burden on my very shitty writting skills. Its actually had as fuck for me to write a story because when I imagine what I what to happen I can literally see it play out removing the necessity of nonverbal details and when I write, I initially basically write a script that people would read off and act out and then try to transition it into a story adding in the details what actors or animation would put into place for me.

So should I keep going as is or start again removing Hinata as a constant character? 

Im going to be really annoyed when, at least im expecting, nobody says jack shit and the problem stays a problem. 

Either way il probably put out a chapter today or tomorrow continuing for now before taking a break for a couple days as I see some friends giving anyone who might give a damn a chance to give me their opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written any kind of story before so my grammer, phrasing, spelling and pacing will all be shit. I have absolutely no idea if this will ever get worked on further than what I have done today but I had a story in my head that I thought would be cool yet nobody was doing. In theory a lot of this is already mapped out in my head but translating my insanity into a recognizable language has always been a problem for me so there will be rambling, jumping all over the place, and an overall lack of legibility. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content if it ever reaches that point because I flat out do not believe that taking a group of young adults, of both genders, having them live in the same room with each other, and throwing in the stress of combat and school will result in non-adult behavior.
> 
> Naruto and Hinata will be going to Remnant and will be a major pairing although it will either be a harem or a relatively open relationship between them and the cast of RWBY, later being less likely due to the complete lack of males that do not have a headcanon relationship, only Neptune, Flynt, and Mercury come to mind for Hinata to be of a suitable age to scratch the itch with. Uh  
> I dont own either RWBY or Naruto cause if I did neither would be successful nor have gone the way Naruto did and RWBY is. Should I have put that first? Fuck if I know. Anyways if you read all the way through this shit...God help you cause you either are really fucking bored or have way too much patience. 

Losing an arm takes some adjusting to. Due to Tsunade outright demanding he stay in the hospital until fully healed under threat of being demoted back to the academy, Naruto had been practicing his jutsu with his only remaining arm while stuck in his bed. Even with Kurama and his Uzumaki healing factor, one does not simply recover overnight from losing an arm, charka exhaustion, the strain of having a Biju removed, multiple internal and external injuries, and the physical exertion of fighting for days without rest. The Rasengan had been surprisingly easy. Making peace with Kurama and gaining the insight over chakra that came with awakening the powers of the sage of six paths had given him a level of control over his chakra in his unaugmented state that he had never dreamed of. No longer did he need the peace that came with sage mode to quell his raging ocean of a chakra reserve nor the raw power of Kurama's charka to make control irrelevant. Kakashi had been visiting regularly giving him various techniques he could practice while in bed. The first order of buisness had been, now that the hyperactive ninja was forced to sit in one place, had been to broaden his repertoire of skills. Fuinjutsu and elemental training were deemed the most useful areas for him to further branch into given his heritage and utterly immense chakra reserves. Upon Kakashi's request, since chakra paper only displayed a persons strongest affinity, Naruto's chakra was scanned while he recovered and, after overloading and thoroughly destroying the first scanning device to the chagrin of the Konoha technological devision, to a surprising result. Naruto now had major affinities for Wind, Water, and Lightning with relatively weaker, but still stronger than average, affinities for Earth and Fire. Kakashi had theorized that this was due either to his partial ascension to being a sage of six paths or his time as being jinchuriki to all nine biju changing his chakra (every jinchuriki kept their special biju abilities even after their biju were extracred as shown with Gaara and the Edo Tensei Jinchuriki so for the sake of this I have decided that housing Biju Chakra fundamentally alters the hosts chakra since Minato could use Kurama's yin and yang natures despite becoming a Jinchuriki long after becoming an adult) with the discrepancies due to his mothers affinities for wind and water and his fathers affinities for wind and lightning. Thus Naruto had begun attempting to burn the leaf, turn sand into rock, illuminate the lightbulb, and shape water. Although while forbidden to use shadow clones while his body recovered, Naruto made prodigic progress in all four natures in part due to his familiarity with how each nature was molded, intimate familiarity in the case of lightning due to having felt its effects more than once, as well as the insight being a sage (sage of 6 paths shall be referred to as a sage from here on out with due to how long that title is while sage mode shall be referred to as that and as being a toad sage) brought as well as an innate knowledge of nature manipulation due to the Biju. Naruto taking to fuinjutsu however, was not particularly surprising being both an Uzumaki and the son of the greatest sealing master in generations. Especially after Kakashi had hung a Hiraishin Kunai in his room as both a promise of a reward for his progress as well as a reminder of what he aspired to. What had been surprising, to all but Iruka, had been the creativity with which he designed new seals as well as corrupted established ones. Tsunade had been in an uproar when she discovered that he and Konohamaru had set up a summoning contract to summon ramen from Ichiraku at certain designated times and a genjutsu seal to disguise the site and smell of his ramen as normal, nutritious, hospital food to all but him. She became suspicious when he had stopped bothering Sakura and Shizune about being able to eat ramen and under a hunch had asked Hinata to check with her Byakugan.

Speaking of Hinata, the two had been spending more and more time together startinf with Naruto's absolute demand to attend Neji's funeral where, when comforting Hinata, the two had grown close. Aside from an incident involving the open nature of a hospital gown as Naruto slept on his side, and the immediate follow up incident created by them waking up in each others arms causing blood to rush north and south for both of them, and for Kiba to be restricted to D rank missions for the next 3 months and a demotion to Genin, as well as a few choice Juken strikes to areas of the body that may or may not have controlled certain aspects of the digestive system, for the duration due to the sudden change in blood pressure setting off hospital alarms as well as the panic attack Hinata went through of being covered in Naruto's blood, later discovered to be from his nose. Unfortunately, Ino had been the first responder to the incident and the title Pervy Sage of the Six Paths and a whole new take on the Hyuuga clans "All Seeing White Eye" had circulated rapidly throughout the village.

While meditating, Naruto was brought before Kurama.

"Kit, the old man needs to speak with you." Kurama said.

Hagoromo suddenly appeared in Naruto's inner world as did Hinata.

"Eep" Hinata jumped in shock both at suddenly being transported to a sewer and at the realization she was now standing on the head of the infamous Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Worry not Vixen. I take no indignity to you riding upon me. I see what the Kit sees and unlike that fool I do not forget easily. You are the third who has the honor of being welcome upon me." Kurama said with a surprising amount of respect.

"Hey screw you furball!" bellows Naruto.

"Thank you Kitsune-sama" Hinata manages to eek out blushing deeply at the respect the great fox spoke to her with as well as embarrassment at the various moments he was referring to.

"Kurama, Vixen" the fox said back.

"Ahem. Hello Naruto and Hinata. Your presences have been requested by the gods of light and darkness." Hagoromo spoke, getting their attention and immediately the three were gone leaving Kurama to let out a deep sigh and go back to resting.

"Be careful you two. Those brothers are more trouble than Indra and Asura." The great fox said to himself.

The three appeared in a room half blindingly bright and half darker than the blackest night with two dragons flying overhead, one a radiant gold while the other a deep purple. Both dragons flew directly infront of the trio before emerging in somewhat human forms, the goldan dragon taking the form of a muscular male with the horns of a stag still colored radiant gold and seemed to emanate a warm aura around him while the other took the shape of a lithe male with the horns of a ram and filled the air around him with a chill.

"Young Sage" the golden on spoke, " we have become aware of your ascension to demigod."

"Wait what? Im a god? How did that happen? When did that happen? This is so cool!" Naruto continued to ramble while Hinata giggled at his display.

Hagoromo slammed the butt of his staff into the ground bringing back Naruto's attention to the matter and hand.

"Pay attention Naruto this is serious. As serious as my mother." The old sage said in a grave tone.

Immedietly, like a switch had been flipped, Naruto focused upon the pair infront of him. Eyes chilling to ice, Naruto stepped forward and half infront of Hinata spoking in a tone of authority that demanded respect.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"We are aware that in your fight with Kaguya you saw various different realms different realities parallel yet fundamentally different from your own." The golden one said.

"We will now set two paths before you. The first is you return home and forget any of this ever happened. The girl will live out the rest of her life in ignorance while you will continue on far longer than those around you until all you know is gone and only you remain, such is the fate for those who have ascended to the point you have reached such as young Hagoromo before you." Said the god of light.

"The other is to go to one of those realms we spoke of and correct an anomaly" began the god of light

"More like a mistake brother, to remove two from the natural cycle we created." The purple one interupted with a scoff.

"There are no mistakes brother. Just variances." Replied the god of light.

"As I was saying, to correct an anomaly that has risen within that reality and prevent the fallout that will arise from it." Finished the golden god.

Stepping forward to stand side by side with Naruto, Hinata asked "What do you mean prevent the fallout? You said it is a separate reality from our own."

"Because girl all roads will eventually intertwine and by that point yours will have nobody even worth acknowledging to defend against her." Spoken with an unsettling chill that surpassed even that of Orochimaru.

"We will not have you make this choice in ignorance however." The bright one spoke.

Suddenly visions so real they felt like memories played through Naruto's and Hinata's heads. They got married but not just to each other but also to Hanabi, Isaribi, Ryuzetsu, Amaru, Hotaru, Guren, and Tayuya while impregnating Mei Terumi and Shion, the Konoha Clan Restoration Act required the last remaining males of a clan to have children with five women, or in Naruto's case as the last remaining Uzumaki and Namikaze who had been killed off after the death of Minato had to do his due twice, required Naruto and Sasuke, who married Sakura, Karin, and Anko Mitarashi while also impregnating Hana Inuzuka and Tenten to marry multiple women to revive their clans, had multiple children. Various images involving Naruto and his wives as well as Hinata "asserting dominance" becoming affectionatly referred to as brood mother by the Uzumaki and Namikaze horde set Naruto blushing and Hinata bleeding profusely from her nose and rubbing her thighs together. Next they saw Naruto become Hokage with his family cheering for him. Their lives seemed nearly perfect but problems started to arrise. Because of his power and lust for the power of the Biju, first Naruto and then his family ended up being targeted. There were injuries and fatslaties for both sides of the conflicts. In the second Kiri Civil War, which erupted over concerns that Naruto, and by extension Konoha, had too much influence over their village, both Hanabi and Mei die. Hanabi would die protecting the children, while Mei would allow herself to be executed, after having been tortured, by the rebels to bring peace and show her dedication to her people. While it was ultimately these events which would bring lasting peace to the elemental nations this was only because Naruto, so griefstroken and enraged at the losses that he marched to the gates of Kiri and saturated the land with his chakra and that of the Biju that the pressure of his power was felt in Suna and Iwa. (Imagine like when the Head Captain leveled his spiritual pressure upon Kyoraku and Ukitake from Bleach where even a Vice Captain was unable to move or breathe even before Yamamoto took out his sword except on a global level) The vision then started to play in fast forward as Hinata and everyone around Naruto would begin to age while he did not. A side effect of becoming a demigod. Continuing on long after his great great great great grandchildren died of old age before he left the known world to live on Mount Myoboku as the use of chakra slowly became nonexistent in the elemental nations. Finally there is an eclipse over Konoha as a conjunction of spheres occurs leaving a woman eerily reminiscent of Kaguya in the Elemental nations who goes on to enslave and slaughter the world with her army of monsters with Naruto in the separate dimension of the toads completely ignorant to the genocide of his decendants and no method of returning even if he knew.

Suddenly the vision ends with Naruto and Hinata gasping for breath and Hinata crying over the events that occurred.

She looks up at the brothers and asks "How do you know this is what will happen?"

They reply in unison "Because unlike the two sages we are true gods and have always been such. We are creation and destruction. Life and death. Omniscient and Omnipotent. Time is no mystery to us for time is at our command."

At this point Naruto's charka begins to spike subconsciously, shaking and shifting the space around them before he demands, "Show us what happens to our home if we leave." Eyes now red and slitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. I dont own either RWBY or Naruto cause if I did neither would be successful nor have gone the way Naruto did and RWBY is.

Suddenly the vision ends with Naruto and Hinata gasping for breath and Hinata crying over the events that occurred. 

She looks up at the brothers and asks "How do you know this is what will happen?"

They reply in unison "Because unlike the two sages we are true gods and have always been such. We are creation and destruction. Life and death. Omniscient and Omnipotent. Time is no mystery to us for time is at our command."

At this point Naruto's charka begins to spike subconsciously, shaking and shifting the space around them before he demands, "Show us what happens to our home if we leave." Eyes now red and slitted.

The purple brother snarls at Naruto surging his own power "How dare you make demands of us! How dare you attempt to display your measly amounts of power before us!" Darkness shoots forth at Naruto and Hinata before being met and matched by orange chakra from Naruto. Before this can escalate further however, golden light shoots from the god of light to suppress the god of darkness while Hagoromo uses his rinnegan to calm Naruto who in turn lowers his output back to more normal , albeit slightly agitated levels. 

"Enough!" Commands the god of light. "We are here to ask not demand and we have already deigned that they will not have to make their choice in ignorance. The boy", Naruto bristles at this, "is well within what we have permitted to make this request and his power is born of emotion as much as will as you very well know and reacted subconsciously."

The god of darkness turns to his brother and stares silently for a while seemingly to communicate telepathically with each other. "Show him what he wants to know. I am done here you already know what my opinion on the matter is." The purple god then vanished in a cloud of black haze. 

"I apologize for my brother. Among all the realms, those who attain the level of demigod without our intervention are few. In fact there have only been two. Kaguya the usurper and you. All others, including young Hagoromo here were results of our intervention. Now, as I promised, the future of this world should you leave."

Naruto and Hinata watch themselves telling their friends, family, and mentors what they have seen with Naruto syncing his chakra to all of them so they could see the memories, edited anyways keeping the more intimate parts private. Naruto gets named the 6th Hokage effective immediately granting his dream and giving him access to the forbidden scroll. Naruto and Hinata spend the six months time they have before leaving training and taking care of buisness around the elemental nations. They get married in Konoha, go to Sasukes marriages, go to Gaara's marriage to Matsuri and Yukata, they start setting up Konohamaru with Hanabi, together they go to Shion and fulfill Naruto's promise and seal some of their chakra inside the unborn child just as Naruto's parents had done for him. Before finally departing the world. Kakashi marries Anko and becomes Hokage followed by Konohamaru with the support of his wife Hanabi. With the tailed beasts gone, peace settles over the land with chakra slowly but surely disappearing. The world becomes more technologically advanced to compensate without the almighty power of Naruto around to compensate for the weakening people for centuries. Finally the day of the eclipes comes and goes without incident and the elemental nations continue through their natural progression of time before the vision ends. 

Naruto stands quietly in contemplation. Hinata however turns and asks the golden man "Why am I included in this. I am nowhere near as powerful as Naruto nor am I a demigod like you claim Naruto to be. Not that I would abandon him to this fate, but it still doesnt explain my presence." Her eyes turn fierce as she speaks, her posture grows tense as if preparing for combat, adamant at facing whatever path Naruto chooses with him."

"The answer to that is quite simple girl. Your fates have become intertwined. Thus where one goes the other must follow lest both are lost before they finish what must be done." The golden one replies

Naruto and Hinata look at each other before Naruto looks at the god of light saying "Two days. Give us two days to come to a decision."

The god of light nods and says " That is acceptable." Before sending Naruto and Hinata back along with Hagoromo to answer any questions.

Suddenly the black haze returns and the god of darkness returns to form.

"Will they go?"

"Yes the work is already done. By showing them the future they have already been changed. Their fate is now tied to Remnant simply by knowing it exists." replied the god of light.

"Good. That woman cannot be allowed to continue and your pawn has proven ineffective." The dark one sneered.

"She is more resourceful than we could have foreseen to turn our punishment into a source of power. And given enough time even the tiniest of breezes can fell that which is infinitely its superiour." And with that the brothers disappeared.

Suddenly Naruto and Hinata are back in Naruto's mindscape with Hagoromo.

With a sigh, Hagoromo warns them "Be very careful of those two."

Hinata turns towards him while Naruto appears deep in thought. "What exactly are they?"

"Powerful beings. More so than you have ever encountered. However not as powerful as they would like to imagine. In reality the title demigod does not apply to Naruto the way it does to me or even to my mother. Kaguya attained her godhood through upon her arrival in this plane and stealing the fruit of the godtree from the brothers while I was empowered by them to defeat her. Naruto on the otherhand reached his power without their influence so in actuality he should be considered a young god. Powerful but not under the control of the brothers, two elder gods. In time due to his longevity he will eventually reach a tier of power to rival their own."

"What exactly is a god?" Asked Hinata. 

Hagoromo smiled at her for this question before turning to Naruto. "Good she is intelligent and will supplement your deficiencies."

At this Kurama who had been silently observing erupted into laughter.

"Hey" naruto roared with indignation. "Im not stupid and shut it furball."

"I never said you were unintelligent however I am sure even you will admit your education was lacking at best. Think of it this way, no matter how talented a ninja may be, as a Genin they need their teammates to bridge the gap in skills they are currently lacking in until that potential is realized. Hinata and Kurama will fill that role as you grow mentally."

"Bah" the fox huffed.

"Now back to your question Hinata, the term god is misleading. It simply is used to denote a higher tier of powerlevel and individual has obtained in the same way a S ranked ninja is just a very dangerous ninja. Just because Naruto has broken beyond the limits of most humans does not mean he has suddenly become a whole new entity. He has just reached the rank above S that very few obtain. His longevity for instance is completely irrelevant to him reaching this level of power and is due to the inherent abilites of being Kurama's container as well as his Uzumaki inheritance. And just as how Naruto is still mortal the brothers are mortals as well they have just reached a point of power where their life energy can sustain itself after their flesh has become dust." 

"Wait so were they lying about being om, omni, om nipple tent?" Naruto questioned

"Omnipotent and yes they are neither omnipotent nor omniscient. Otherwise they would not need you to clean up their mess. I imagine they would not have allowed you to grow so strong at all had they had the knowledge of you before hand. After all, the last thing self-proclaimed gods would accept is competition." 

At this Hinata's eyes widened. "Does that mean the visions they showed us were fake?"

"Sadly dear girl I am afraid not. With enough power and experience limited precognition is possible."

Seeing Naruto's frown Hagoromo explained, "Think of it as similar to a fight between high level ninja. Years of experience allow them to notice and interpret the tells of what their opponent has intended. While the details are far from absolute, the general path that time will take can be discerned especially certain events taking place without any sort of barrier to stop them. Just as I was able to predict Kaguya's return and take steps to counteraft it, they understand the threat being posed and how it will manafest itself if nothing is done to stop it, which they themselves can no longer stop without the actions of a 3rd party. Thus to save themselves they offered you a method to save your home and by extension them as well."

At this both teens where quiet. Naruto walked over to Kurama and raised his fist for the fox to bump it. Sharing his experiences with he and Hinata had with the gods of light and dark whose giant maw darkened with understanding.

Naruto then turns back to Hinata and Hagoromo before declaring with a fire in his eyes and steel in his tone, "Hinata you need to make this decision for yourself and I will support whatever you decide upon however I am going. I have the opportunity to save two worlds. Even if I forget everything that happened here, subconsciously it would bother me for the rest of my life. For me there is no decision to be made because there is only one path I am capable of walking. It is who I am, my ninja way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are written on my phone by the way so any weird shit spelling wise I blame on it


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto then turns back to Hinata and Hagoromo before declaring with a fire in his eyes and steel in his tone, "Hinata you need to make this decision for yourself and I will support whatever you decide upon however I am going. I have the opportunity to save two worlds. Even if I forget everything that happened here, subconsciously it would bother me for the rest of my life. For me there is no decision to be made because there is only one path I am capable of walking. It is who I am, my ninja way."

At this the old sage smilled. 'Asura your will, your resolve continues to live on.'

"You three have much to discuss. When you need to speak to me summon the power of a sage and I will answer your call. Hinata it is also time for you to wake up before others begin to worry." And with that Naruto and Kurama were alone again.

"Your ability to command the attention of those infinitely your betters continues to be a blessing and a curse Kit."

"Yeah I know and I continue dragging those around me into my messes. Im tired of selfproclaimed gods. Nagato, Madara, Kaguya, now those two. They bring nothing but trouble."

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. Maelstrom Vortex. Names and titles are powerful things Kit. You know you will have to become even stronger. Strong enough to be free of those who wish to control you. Just as they are no true god neither are you. But you are a sage. In more way than one. The best to be born in generations with the potential to surpass all before you. A god demands obedience and sacrifice. A sage sacrifices for others and guides them along their path. That is what sets apart you, Hashirama, and Father from Nagato, Madara, and Kaguya."

With a sigh the great fox spoke once more. "You know what she will do. Even if you are a fool you are not unobservant. It will be what she has always done. Consider yourself blessed to have found someone like her."

At that Naruto fell silent. With a nod to Kurama, Naruto left his inner world.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door of Naruto's hospital room.

"Come in."

Hinata walked in the door.

Before she could say anything, Naruto said "Hold on one moment" and grabbed some fuinjutsu paper and began scribbling upon it. When done he held it out to her and instructed her to place it above the door.

"That's a privacy seal. It will allow us to talk uninterupted."

Hinata sat down next to his bed and stared at her hands in her lap. Neither knew where to begin. Finally after what felt like an eternity Hinata balled her hands up in a fist. "Do you really not remember?"

"What?" Naruto replied startled by her sudden words and the tone they were said in.

"Is it because of those other girls you have met on missions? Like the priestess or the medic? I know im plain looking and mmph"

Hinata had been so distracted by what she was saying she hadn't noticed Naruto had moved. She had been utterly shellshocked when Naruto had suddenly kissed her stopping her train of thought, all thought really, dead in its tracks.

Separating slowly, both flushed crimson from their ears to their chests.

"Your amazing."

"Wh-what?" Hinat stuttered back.

"The furball was lying when he said I didn't remember. I think he was just trying to prod me into taking action. I hadn't forgotten. Not everything you did for me during the chunin exams nor your determination when fighting Neji, the Bikochu, Pain, the war. Every moment of my life you were there having my back. Im sorry I never noticed. Im sorry I never said anything after the fight with Pain. I used the excuse of being busy rebuilding the village then dealing with Sasuke and the war to keep pushing back when I would come talk to you. I was afraid. Nobody has always had my back like you. Iruka originally hated me, Jiji helped but only when he had time, Kakashi only paid attention to Sasuke, even Jiraiya my fucking godfather had abandonded me for most of my life. The only people I could always talk to were Old Man Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku but even they never went as far as you. To fight for me, to be willing to die for me, to love me. I didn't know how to handle that and then I saw you die infront of me and lost complete control for the first time in my life. I had finally gotten something I never dreamed possible and it was taken away the next instant. Only once in my life had Kurama almost gotten free, would have gotten free had my dad not put a failsafe in my seal. Not when Jiji or Jiraiya died. Not when Konoha was destroyed. Only you could make me lose control that way and it terrified me."

Tears were now flowing down both of their faces as Naruto got down on the ground and prostrated himself before Hinata.

"Please forgive me for avoiding you Hinata. I love you more than I am capable of understanding."

Hinata rushed over to Naruto and helped him up. This time she took him off guard by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Wide eyed he looked at her as she said "of course I do."

Bang. Bang! BANG! Suddenly the door exploded inward before a roar blasted through the dust

"What the fuck do you think your doing locking me out of my own fucking hospital in my own fucking village you brat!"

The dust settled to reveal a concerned Shizune and an enraged Tsunade.

Upon seeing the wide eyed teens hugging each other with tear trails going down their cheeks the anger left Tsunade.

With a deep sign she said "Your paying for that door and a bottle of sake for me to be on my desk by the end of the week." With that she left the two now blushing teens as Shizune smiled, bowed and followed after her.

"Eh heh heh, sorry about that Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "She doesn't really show it but Tsunade ba-chan worries about me a lot. When I first met her she called me Nawaki. Pervy Sage later told me that was her brother who had died on a mission when he was about my age at the time. With the only Perv gone I think me and Shizune are all she has left."

Hinata could only nod still processing everything that had happened.

"Your coming with me then arnt you..."

"Yeah. Just like you said it was never even a choice for me. There was only one path I would ever walk down."

Suddenly with a seriousness she had never seen him display outside of battle Naruto asked "Are you sure? You would be leaving everything, everyone you know. Im an orphan whose clan was wiped out before my birth. You would be leaving your family and friends. Your home behind."

At this she smiled and nodded to him. "My home is wherever you are. I don't care if its a new county, a new world, or a cave in the woods somewhere. Where you go I will always follow watching your back and picking you up when your down like you have always done for me." One again stepping forward and pecking Naruto on the lips.

The moment was immediately gone however when a squeal was heard from the doorway as Ino and Sakura were suddenly caught in their eavesdropping.

Naruto immediately wrapped Hinata in his arms before disappearing in a bright orange flash.

Sakura facepalmed "God Ino you ruined it. I guess you couldnt help but revert to from and squeal like a pig."

"Shut up. Im surprised they didnt notice the light reflecting off your massive foreheard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pedantic nature is making the intro to this way longer than I intended and im now regretting not just starting with them in Remnant and explaining in a short flashback or some shit. Either way next chapter will have them arriving in remnant I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

"My home is wherever you are. I don't care if its a new county, a new world, or a cave in the woods somewhere. Where you go I will always follow watching your back and picking you up when your down like you have always done for me." One again stepping forward and pecking Naruto on the lips.  
  
  
Two days later Naruto and Hinata appeared before the brother of light and accepted the deal on the condition they would have six months to prepare for the journey. Telling their friends and family had...mostly gone over well. Tsunade had only broken a desk and a chair upon hearing the news before declaring that "Even though you are leaving I hearby declare you 6th Hokage elect and grant you access to all the privileges that come with that position" before producing a scroll with the seal of the Daimyo showing the decision had already been made beforehand. In truth her, Sakura, Konohamaru, and Hanabi took the news the worst. Sakura in particular had lashed out at Naruto calling him a hypocrite for being even worse than Sasuke and leaving them forever with no possible way to return before promptly storming out of the room.  
  
Konohamaru had tried to act cool about the whole thing saying how he was going to be Hokage instead of Naruto but his words didn't match his eyes before saying he had to go join his team for training. Naruto later found him sitting upon his grandfather's head and the two spoke (cried but neither would ever be willing to admit that) until sunrise.  
  
Hanabi on the otherhand had immediately latched into Hinata and started bawling her eyes out. For the next six months the two were almost inseparable.  
  
During the six months, two were trained by all who cared about them.  
  
Hinata, having an already formidable skillset set upon improving and supplementing her skills by learning medical jutse from Tsunade, refining her more fluid form of the Juken with Gai and Lee, and training in Hyuuga techniques with Hiashi.  
  
Naruto, who by being declared Hokage Elect, had finally met, and and thoroughly surpassed, the conditions put in place by the 3rd Hokage of being a Chunin before his inheritance was granted to him set upon learning the Uzumaki fuinjutsu style left behind by his mother (since he had already learned all three of his father's signature techniques by this point) and was directly ordered by Tsunade to a crash course in tactical thinking as well as a accelerated remedial class of everything that had been withheld or ignored during the academy by Shikamaru and Iruke respectively.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Ok Naruto so that is how every piece moves the only thing to do now is play a game to futher familiarize yourself with the game as well as for me to properly gauge your abilities." Shikamaru sighed expecting Naruto to not be able to sit still long enough to finish a game without getting frustrated let alone make any progress the first month at least. The first game went exactly as Shikamaru expected and had been a slaughter. The second however had to his surprise taken a bit longer while by the fifth he had been forced to break out his thinking pose as every trap he layed was somehow evaded by the disturbingly still and serene Naruto. Finally, frustrated at the effectiveness Naruto's seemingly utter lack of strategy had become he had to ask how he was doing it. To this Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Honestly I don't know. When I look at the moves I can make I just sorta feel like some would be a really bad idea but I couldn't begin to explain why." This brought to Shikamaru's mind a conversation between him and his father.  
  
"Shikamaru there are two types of people who win at Shogi." Shikaku said noticing the growing frustration the boy was showing at losing to his father who seemed to be paying absolutely zero attention to the game.  
  
"Those who know what they are doing and those who win by dumb luck?"  
  
"Hah it must seem like that huh. Strategic types like our family who think their moves out and instinctual types who feel their way through a game. The second type are the hardest for us to deal with since while we have to take the time to think of our next move, a true mastery of instinctual strategy doesn't have to spend any time doing that. It is like when you can feel someone staring at you without having any factual or logical reason to know you are being watched."  
  
"Ok Naruto I can't teach you anything."  
  
"What? I thought I was getting better."  
  
"You are. It is just I can't teach you. I can help you get better however." And with this Shikamaru started laying out how they would spend their training scenarios having Naruto feel his way through different situations both on his own and as a leader of a team. And of course playing more shogi.

Flashback end:

  
The six months had passed by far too quickly for everyone. On the day before they were to leave Naruto and Hinata were married on top of the Hokage Monument with friends and familys from across the world all showing up to pay their respects to the bride and groom as well as for everyone to say goodbye. Those who were trusted knew the truth about the situation while everyone else had been told a story about how the sahe of six paths, who had been seen by multiple people leaving after the fight with Kaguya, had selected Naruto to go on a mission to a unknown continent across the seas to be an envoy from the elemental nations and to spread the knowledge of chakra to the people as he himself had previously done for the elemental nations. There wasnt a single person not emotional throughout the whole ordeal, even Gaara who walked up to Naruto gave him a hug and a fist bump before nodding and stepping back. Sasuke walked up to Naruto stared him in the eyes and wordlessly they both charged a Rasengan and Chidori respectively and ran at each other. The resulting clash between the two sage powered techniques was so blinding that very few saw the result and it was never spoken of again. All everyone saw was Sasuke nod at Naruto who returned the gesture with a smirk before pulling his brother into a hug. Even Sakura finally showed up again and gave Naruto a big, wet hug. (Tears you perverts) Finally, as the couple stood before the great gate of Konoha, the clouds gathered overhead before a clap of thunder boomed across the elemental nations. A giant golden dragon descended from the skies put a hand on Naruto's and Hinata's shoulders and with a bright flash and another boom of thunder they were both gone and never seen in the elemental nations again although their story continued to live on being passed into legend as time continued on immortalizing the pair long after Naruto's face had weathered unrecognizably from the Hokage Mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon arrival at Remnant the two had decided to spend a year gathering intel on the situation the brothers had so benevolently deigned to not inform them about as well as adjusting to a couple unexpected surprises. The people of Remnant had manifested their use of chakra in a completely different method than those of the elemental nations. They called it aura used it to protect their bodied from harm as well as to power jutsu unique to them selves learning about and developing their latent power as the first bloodline users must have before Indra had invented hand signs. Posing as refugees, Hinata had crafted backstories for them as well as explanations for their semblences. They were from a village in the wilds of Mistral, the kingdom most culturally similar to the elemental nations that had been destroyed in a Grimm attack. They had been taken in by a mercenary companh and taught how to properly use their "aura" to defend against attacks the two rapidly grew in fame, leaving the company of mercenaries and becoming freelancers. Stories about the Nine-Tailed Fox spread rapidly through Mistral even reaching Menagerie to the south bringing the unwanted attention of the White Fang. That had been the other unexpected surprise upon arrival to Remnant. Their chakra had resonated with the aura of Remnant upon their arrival and had brought with it some changes. Naruto now sported nine blond, fluffy, foxtails with white tips and a second pair of blond fox ears on top of his head while Hinata had grown a more slender cats tail and two ears taking the appearance, fitting her most powerful technique, of a lioness. Although to Naruto's chagrin, they discovered his ears were much more sensitive to touch than Hinata's when she had stroked them one night leaving Naruto a blushing mess. Sienna Khan had personally appealed to the duo to join them in the fight for Faunus equality and had been unequivocally shut down by Naruto stating "True peace can only come from understanding. Your actions continue to feed into the cycle of hatred. Even if the Faunus could rise up and take the world from the humans, all you would have done is become the one you fought against and then soon a new White Fang would rise from the humans and the cycle of hatred and war would continue long after all who knew why they fought had died." Seeing the sadness and grim determination in his eyes, Hinata grabbed his hand and the two turned their back on the leader of the White Fang and walked off into the night together.

Time skip: One Year.

The door to From Dust Until Dawn opened and a pair of Faunus strolled in. The taller of the two, a male was dressed in a orange trenchcoat going all the way down to his knees with black flames on the bottom, open showing off his bare chest and abs, with black jeans tucked into a pair of black combat boots. (Look up Nero from Devil May Cry 5 change the color of the trenchcoat and remove the shirt) His chest was covered in intricate black tattoos which seemed to flow up to his right shoulder and presumably right arm and he had nine brilliant tails flowing behind him. Just as attention grabbing were his eyes. An electric blue that seemed to almost glow in the dark and slitted with the pupil vertical instead of horizontal.  
The woman with him wore a shorter, lilac coat, matching the color of her Faunus traits, also worn open which went just past her butt and a single lilac tail protruding from under it. She wore a black crop top under it and black, skin tight, leather pants also tucked into a pair of black combat boots. (A combination of Trish from DMC 5, although its not a corset, and Hinata from Menma's world.) Both were wearing a ring around their neck on a chain.

Walking to the back of the store they starting looking at the newspapers in the back of the store catching up on everything they had missed during their travels to Vale from Mistral over the last few weeks, since they had plenty of time before needing to reach Vale, they had chosen to take their time and see the sights experiencing the world by traveling on foot from Mistral, it also helps that they could walk on water or up the side of mountains allowing them to go straight to Vale as the crow flies. 

Standing next to a girl with headphones in wearing a red cloak with her hood up, the two started bickering with each other over how long it had taken them to arrive once they were able to verify the date.

"We only have two days to get admitted into Beacon now. I told you we wouldn't have time to stop at the ramen eating contest along the way." 

"I didn't hear you complaining about it after you won the damn thing by managing to pack in 46 bowls. Besides two days is more than plenty. Once they see how awesome we are they will roll out the red carpet for us..."

The two became so engrossed in their banter that they had completely ignored a group of thugs led by a man with orange hair, smoking a cigar and wearing a white suit and a bowler hat entering the shop and holding it up. 

"Your just mad that Kurama didn't help you keep eating."

"Hey put your hands up."

"Yeah well at least now I know your still going to look adorable when your pregnant." Said Naruto smirking as one of his tails rubbed her belly.

At this Hinata's face went bright red leaving her stuttering before her tail went straight up behind her and she glared at Naruto and grabbed one of his sensitive fox ears.

"Oh so you were worried I would look fat and ugly then?" 

"I said put your hands up!"

"Ow ow ow ow no im sorry Hinata I just wanted to tease you please let go."

"Bwahahaha that litte vixen has come a long way from fainting on your bed after your wedding. I guess even she could only take so much of your stupidity before putting you in your place. Your whipped now kit." Kurama howled in laughter watching the whole thing. 

"Yeah im proud of her. She is really grown in confidence and has definitely become the lioness to match her tail and ears." Naruto mentally replied.

"HEY" pissed off at having been ignored so long, the thug shouted and pulled off the girls red hood.

All eyes turned to him.

"Can we help you?" Hinata asked sweetly, still clutching Naruto's ear.

"I SAID put your hands up."

"Are you...robbing us?" The girl asked

"YES DAMNIT."

"Ooooooh" the girl replied as Naruto smirked.

As a fist and a foot hit the thug sending him flying back to the front of the shop. As Naruto held his fist out for the girl to bump liking her already while Hinata smiled and rolled her eyes at the pair. 

Two thugs ran back to see who had done that and each received a flying kick for their troubles propelled through the storefront windows by a red and orange blur respectively. 

"Okaaaaay..." the leader said. "Get them." Shaking his head at how dumb these men were.

The rest of the men charged the pair. The girl unfolded a massive looking scythe far to big for her to wield conventionally Naruto thought. The girl started spinning the scythe around creating centrifugal force before using that force to propel her and the scythe to defeat her enemies in a whirlwind of death. 

"Wow look at her go." Naruto said with a whistle of appreciation. Utterly unconcerned about the thugs surrounding him as he stood with slack posture and his hands in her pockets. "Well lets get this over with." He said finally acknowledging his opponents. At that they started charging him. Naruto dodged ever strike slipping between them with ease never taking his hands out of his pockets. Upon seeing the girl now use her scythe as a high inpact gun to both take out the remaining thugs as well as create more momentum to fly around with, Naruto sighed "As fun as this is, Red seems to be finishing up so I better get this overwith." The thugs charged again although this time Naruto didn't dodge. The first thug met a foot to the face breaking his nose and glasses and sending him into the second thug stopping him in his tracks. Next Naruto ducked under the sword of thug number 3 and swept the feet out from under him before kicking him in mid air back into the store impacting the front counter with a loud thud. Finally thug number 4 swung at Naruto who dodged before lashing out with his foot. The thug grinned thinking he had dodged the kick before Naruto curled his leg around the back of his head and slammed him face first into the ground. Hard. Finally delivering a swift kick to thug number 2 as he tried to get up. 

During all this Hinata calmly walked to the store owner with a magazine in hand about the uses for dust, completely unfazed as a man came flying through the air and hit the counter less than a foot away, dropped some money on the counter to pay for the magazine before walking out to see how much property damage Naruto had done this time as she waited for him and the girl to wrap up. 

Seeing the men getting smashed, the leader shook his head and muttered under his breath "You were worth every cent, truly you were." Dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as the sound of police sirens started getting closer, he addressed the girl saying "Well, Red, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and, as much as I would love to stick around..." The man then raised his cane and pointed it at the girl before the bottom opens up revealing it to be a gun with crosshairs on the end, "Im afraid this is where we part ways." He fires a red blast before the girl is able to react.

Seeing this, Naruto jumps infront of the girl and running through hand signs and shouting, "Doton: Mud Wall."

Ruby's perspective:

To her shock, not only did the blond manage to blur infront of her almost as fast as she could with her semblance, he had made some weird hand gestures before shouting and suddely a giant rock wall was protecting them from the blast. 

"Woah" 

"Hey Hinata can you clean this up for the cops?" He asked the woman now known to be Hinata.

"First you mention getting me pregnant now you want me to clean up after you..." she signed shaking her head with a smile as Ruby blushed at the pregnancy comment "Your buying me cinnamon buns after all this."

"Deal." And with that the blond man sprinted off after the thief and with Ruby following right behind, both surprised at how fast the other could move.

Finally catching up to the thief on a roof top, she shouted "Hey!"

The thief turned back and looked at the two of them "persistent."

"End of the line you two" he says and throws a red crystal at them as he jumps into an airship. The man starts making the hand gestures again before a blond woman lands infront of them and creates a transparent purple wall around them. 

"Huh?" The thief says as the dust clears and he now sees a third person standing down on the roof. 

The woman raises what looks like a riding crop and several streaks of purple fly towards and hit the aircraft.

The thief stumbles around falling into the cockpit where a woman in red is struggling with the controls.

"We got a huntress" he shouts and she runs to the back as he takes over the controls. 

The blond woman on the ground starts waving her hand around and a storm cloud appears over the ship as chunks of ice start to rain down onto it. 

The woman in the airship ignites her hand sending flames at the blond woman on the ground breaking her spell before conjuring up a massive amount of fire and shooting it at the ground. 

Snapping out of his stupor at the abilities the two women before him were showing, the man starts making the hand gestures again before shouting "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu." Suddenly a giant dragon made of water flies forward hitting the flames before creating a huge amount of steam shocking everyone there aside from himself. By the time the steam clears however the aircraft has disappeared.

Ruby looks at the man and the woman on the roof with her wearing a face of utter excitement, "oh my god your a huntress and you how did you even do that it was soooo cool. Can I have your autographs?

Timeskip:

Naruto, Hinata, and Ruby sat at a table as the blond woman from the roof paced infront of them lecturing them. 

"I hope the three of you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in danger with your recklessness."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this before replying, "So what exactly do you suggest we should have done. Sat there hoping they didnt kill us or someone else as we got robbed."

"Instead of incapacitating and capturing all but the leader, who you yourself couldn't stop from getting away, and retrieving almost all of the dust? Without any fatalities?" Hinata finished for him.

"Yeah what they said."

The woman sighed at this and started squeezing the bridge of her nose. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back..." noticing Ruby now smiling the woman slapped the table near her hand getting an "Eeep" from her in response as she said, "And a slap on the wrist. But...there is someone here who would like to meet you."

A man with gray hair wearing glasses and a suit and vest over a green sweater walked into the room carrying a mug and a place of cookies.

"Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes." He said suddenly before glancing over at Hinata and Naruto

"And i don't believe I have ever met someone with eyes like yours nor a Faunus with multiple tails. How interesting."

"So! Where did you learn to do this." Gesturing at a recording of Naruto and Ruby fighting.

"Signal academy." Ruby stuttered out.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well just one in particular" she replies.

The man finally sets the plate of cookies down as Ruby tentatively bites one before rapidly stuffing her face with them to everyones amusement. Realizing she is being watched she turns to Naruto and Hinata and offers them both a cookie which Hinata accepts with a small bow of thanks and Naruto with a smile so brilliant it makes Ruby's knees weak. 

The man finally replies, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

mumbling through a mouth full of cookies Ruby says "Oh! That's my uncle!" she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete trash before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" As she does karate like poses.

"So I've noticed." placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Hinata pokes Naruto in the ribs to keep him from laughing but even she has to smile at the similarities between her and a younger Naruto as Ruby starts talking faster and faster in excitement as she rambles slightly off topic. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

"I see." The man says smiling before turning to Naruto and Hinata. "And what about you two? Where did you learn to fight like this. Your ability to control the elements is quite interesting. And what are you doing here when you poke the thugs? The police report that it was like parts of their body were temporarily shut off and they didn't even need to contain their aura before locking them up."

"We grew up in a village out in the wilds of Mistral. Have to learn quick to survive out there. Especially after our village was destroyed. We came here to somehow get into Beacon and progress our skills." Naruto said unwavering as he gestered to Hinata and himself. His gaze unbreaking as he checked for signs of doubt in the man before them after hearing their cover.

Hinata then spoke up before looking in the mans eyes as well. "His semblance is aura manipulation. He can control his aura to take shape or certain properties while mine is the All Seeing Eye. I can see 360 degrees around me when I channel my aura into my eyes as well as see the flow of aura in a person. It lets me know exactly where to hit to block it temporarily like pressure points."

"Ah the wilds can be a very dangerous place to grow up as I understand it. But having left you chose to continue fighting why?"

Naruto's eyes seem to start to glow at this and there is a slight shift in the air. "Because we want to give this world peace so that nobody else has to experience what its like to watched their loved ones die as their home is destroyed around them." Hinata puts a hand on top of Naruto's and lightly squeezes it.

The man nods at them then leans back and stares at the three of them letting the air return to normal as Naruto stops subconsciously charging it. "While I know of Miss Rose due to her being a citizen of Vale, I am afraid I only know of you two by title and reputation."

"Im Naruto Uzumaki." Giving a firm handshake to the man

"Hinata Hyuga. Its a pleasure to meet you." She said respectfully as she gave a polite bow.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby blurts out.

Ozpin smiles at her. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles back.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Says Ruby as Naruto and Hinata nod.

Ozpin glances at the blond woman who makes her disapproval known with a "hmph" Well, okay.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Says Ruby as Naruto and Hinata nod.

Ozpin glances at the blond woman who makes her disapproval known with a "hmph" Well, okay.

The next day waiting for the airship to arrive to take them to Beacon.

Naruto and Hinata, having nothing better to do and nobody to say goodbye to had eaten breakfast, cinnamon rolls as promised by Naruto, and arrived several hours early observe who else would be joining them that year sitting in a corner at the back that gave them both privacy as well as a good view of the whole terminal.

"So school again huh." Naruto suddenly said breaking the silence. He had been quiet all morning and Hinata had been waiting for him to say whats bothering him debating how long she would wait before asking. She had learned that with Naruto if he was stuck on something for more than three or four hours then it meant he was too embarrassed to talk about it and she would have to get him to open up.

Instead of saying anything she stood up and took off her coat showing that she too now had intricate seals coming from the right side of her chest going down her arm and over her shoulder as well.

As Naruto's skill and ingenuity with fuinjutsu increased so did the amount of seals they had placed on their bodies for various purposes from the mundane to the extremely important.

The first had been suggested by Kakashi actually. The Anbu tattoo seal on their shoulder. The purpose of it was when a member of the anbu was in trouble they could channel chakra into it, it would send out a S.O.S. signal to the closest matching seal allowing them to feel the general direction that the person in trouble was. Considering Naruto and Hinata would be the only ones in Remnant with the seals they would always be able to find each other. According to tradition the sempai would place the seals on the kohai so Kakashi, having been a squad leader for both Naruto and Hinata at various points, had put the seal on their left and right shoulder respectively to designate their gender.

Naruto had later added to that seal adding his personal seal for the Hiraishin turning the inner spiral into a leaf symbol.

Flashback:  
After having knocked and getting no response but hearing a commotion, Hinata tried the door to Naruto's apartment and found it open. The sight before her could only be described as organized chaos. 25 clones were working on seals being ordered around by the original who was observing their efforts and coordinating the chaos. They were so busy they did not even notice Hinata had come in. Suddenly one clone shouted in victory calling the attention of the original over before his eyes widened and he dispelled them all. It was then Hinata realized how long exactly Naruto had been working as he stumbled before falling on his couch in exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled in surprise, deftly dodging around all the mess on the floor with a grace few possessed showing the fruits of her training with Guy and Lee to create a more fluid, flexible Juken that better suited her innate talents as she went to him.

"Oh. Hey Hinata. I did it. I finally did it. I created my own version of the Hiraishin." He managed to say utterly exhausted from the amount of focus and chakra experimenting with high level seals required.

Helping him sit up, Hinata almost balked at how sweaty he smelled. "When was the last time you took a break to eat or shower."

"Uh I took a shower when I got home after dropping you off after our date so yesterday afternoon?" Naruto said wearily rubbing the back of his head.

At this Hinata's eyes widened at the implications before she helped him stand up and started leading him over to the bathroom. When practicing fuinjutsu Naruto became oblivious to the passage of time, trait said to be common among the normally stir crazy Uzumaki clan, and when using too many shadow clones over long periods of time, the memories tended to distort his perception in how long events took. Combine the two and Hinata immediately knew she was going to have a talk with him once he had gotten some sleep.

Dragging him into the bathroom she helped him remove his shirt and jacket before suddenly becoming neon red from her scalp to her ribs realizing that, considering he needed help just getting out of his jacket and was swaying as he stood there was no way he would be able to clean himself...she would need to be in the shower with a naked Naruto...and she didnt have a change of clothes she could put on for herself if she got her own wet...fidgeting she turned on the water to let it heat up Hinata went and grabbed a stool to have Naruto sit on in the shower before removing the rest of his clothes and starting to undress herself. Naruto was so exhausted he didn't realize what was happening. Taking a deep breath, then another, and finally a third, she steeled herself and removed her underwear before getting Naruto into the shower. Repeating the mantra "stay strong" over and over in her head, fainting in the shower and drowning together with a nearly unconscious Naruto, before they could even go on their journey, would be an extremely unfitting end with all they had, and still had to, accomplish. Starting somewhere safe, she began lathering up his hair.

"Mmmmm thats nice" Naruto mumbled freezing Hinata in her tracks before a moment later it was followed by Naruto's soft snoring, the feeling having relaxed him into sleep. Hinata could barely contain her giggle not wanting to wake her boyfriend up. Making a mental note to play with his hair sometimes, since he clearly enjoyed it, her task of cleaning him became a lot easier. Until she moved on from his hair to his muscular back and chest, returning her blush two fold. At that point she ran into a two-fold problem she hadn't forseen in her embarrassment. First, to finish the lower half of his body she would need him to stand up and second she would be touching his butt and his...his...blood began trickling down her nose. Putting off the issue as long as possible, she cleaned his legs and thighs, the trickle rapidly becoming something more, shading the water in the shower pink, before gently shaking him awake, thankful that he was still out of it, and helped him stand up before starting to work on those glorious cheeks which had clearly been chiseled from stone by Kami herself...bad Hinata focus, before finally preparing to finish what she had started. Lathering some soap in her hand she stood completely frozen unable to approach the subject. Finally, after a few minutes of mentally steadying herself, she proceeded.

"Huh its kinda cute" was her first thought as she finally looked down over his shoulder to see what she was doing. That thought was killed quickly however when he reacted to her touch. Rapidly growing to its full form, Hinata fainted.

Naruto was the first to wake up, confused about the weight on his chest and the softness wrapped around his arm. Groggily opening his eyes the first thing he saw was Hinata's dark hair splayed over his chest. His confusion rapidly turned to panic upon realizing neither of them were clothed...and Hinata was gripping his 'kunai' which had become hard as steel both by the view and his bodies natural increased blood flow from waking up. Fidgeting both in panic and at the feeling, he accidentally woke Hinata up. Slowly opening her eyes, she immediately fainted again with an eep after the first sight she was greeted with that morning was a blond turf of hair and what she realized was her own hand wrapped around not so little Naruto standing at attention for her. Replacing himself with a clone, Naruto used his blanket to cover her before dressing and leaving the room, waking her up through the door. Eventually he managed to coax a very red, very quiet Hinata out of the room before showing a note he had found.

Came looking for Hinata when I was told at the Hyuuga manor she had come here. The door was open and the shower was on but when nobody answered I got worried that Naruto, being the idiot that he is, had managed to slip and hurt himself in the shower. I put you two lovebirds in his bed to make sure you didnt catch a cold. I hope you two lovebirds used protection. I dont think the village could survive a bunch of blond brats running around calling Lady Tsunade great-grandmother for a few years. I see tails isn't the only thing Narutk has 9 of ;)

Ps. You managed to exhaust Naruto?!?!?!? Go get em girl.

Ps. Ps. Damn it Hinata they got bigger again didn't they? Your even making me feel insecure now and I can't even imagine how Forehead hasn't killed herself yet between you and all the time she spends with Lady Tsunade.

Ino Yamanaka.

After a long period of awkward silence, Hinata told Naruto the rest of the story about what happened since he couldn't remember anything. After swearing to prank Ino in revenge and apologizing profusely, resulting in Naruto hitting his head on his table accidentally when bowing and a giggle from Hinata at his antics thankfully breaking the awkward atmosphere between the two, Hinata began scolding him for overworking himself and abusing his clones to such an extent, surprising Naruto with the ferocity at which she tore into him for neglecting his health so much, before finally demanding with a glare, "What was even so important that you put yourself through that anyways?"

Naruto explained that while he could use the Hiraishin with his fathers kunai, he hadn't been able to create his own seals leaving him with only the handful that had been left behind. He wanted to complete his own fuinjutsu formula to make his own so that he could put one on her so that he could always be at her side no matter what. Although he would have to write his seals before hand, unlike his father, he had finally figured out his own Hiraishin. Clueless as ever, Naruto was caught completely unaware when he noticed Hinata had started to silently cry at the sentiment that no matter how many miles might be between them, they would always only be a thought away from each other. The emotion of that moment led the two first to a couch before Naruto carried her to the bedroom.

Authors note: I already had plans for putting the lemon in a flashback later on in the story so for now the two people actually reading this will only get teased. Bwahahaha

He later thanked Kami that he had no neighbors...for as quiet as Hinata was in public well...she had been saving up all the noise for the bedroom. Something had unlocked in Hinata that night. No longer plagued by her dreams, fueled by certain views she had 'accidentally' glimpsed with the byakugan, all of which had paled in comparison to the real thing, and after, with plenty of blushing and stuttering, she had asked for round two upok waking up in the morning, while still quiet in public although increasingly less so, Hinata began to reveal she was someone Jiraiya would be proud of in the bedroom. Especially when, during a game of truth or dare, she had been forced to admit she had the entire Icha Icha series hidden away at the Hyuuga manor.

She was more proud to wear that seal than any other for what it represented.

Flashback end:

Pointing to the seal on her shoulder Hinata asked "what is this?"

Confused since Naruto knew she knew exactly what it is, he slowly replied "The Anbu tattoo seal."

"And this?" Now pointing to the seal surrounding it.

Still confused he replied "The Hiraishin tattoo seal."

Finally she pointed to the seal between her neck and shoulder. A spiral that had been placed using the memories from Mito Uzumaki that Kurama had. An ancient Uzumaki seal that tied the lifeforce and chakra of the two who were paired together through it, that had been brought up by the fox upon seeing Naruto's dismay at the knowledge he would outlive Hinata's natural lifespan by a millennium.

"The Uzumaki soul binding seal."

Gently smiling, she leaned down to where he was still sitting, gently cupping his face and resting her forehead on his so that all they could see was each others eyes, "Exactly. We both have a lot of bad memories from the acadamy but this time we will face it together no matter what. Even if everyone hates us we won't be alone. You won't be alone." Pulling him into a long hug he eventually broke it and kissed her, thanking her. Before she put her coat back on and sat next to him with his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest.

Their ride to Beacon finally arrived and, after being delayed by worried parents loath to let their children go, began the flight to their new home.

Scene break:

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A tall, physically gifted, blond woman said as she suffocated Ruby with her bosom.

"Yang. Please stop." Ruby gasped out, a victim of her sister's exuberance.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, allowing Ruby to escape.

"Really Sis, it was nothing. I had a lot of help."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." she let put a long sigh "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Wrapping up Ruby in a much gentler hug running a hand through her hair Yang softly assured her "But you are special."

"It's not so bad. I got moved up two years as a kid as well. Once your in the field, as long as you look the part, nobody will care how old you are just if you can get the job done."

"Oh hi Hinata, Naruto."

"Good morning." Hinata said, bowing politely.

"Sup." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Whispering into her sister's ear, Yang asked "What the hell Ruby! When did the people you know start getting so sexy."

"Naruto, Hinata, this is my sister Yang. Yang, these are the two I was telling you about that helped me stop the dust robbery."

Hinata offered a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you." While Naruto offered up a smile that would illuminate the darkest night.

Their introductions were interuptrd by attention by a broadcast from the Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing a mugshot of the thief from the other night.

"The robbery was led by infamous Roman Torchwick, Vales most wanted criminal, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." The newsman said

The mugshot changes to his co-anchor, Lisa Lavender, with a photo of group of Faunus holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted var...

The news feed is cut off as a hologram recording of the blond huntress from the night of the robbery replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The recording started.

"Who's that?" Asked Yang

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The recording continued.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The recording ends.

One of the other passangers suddenly shout out "hey look" getting Several of the passengers to look out of the ships windows at the view.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said looking at Yang.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang replid with a soft smile before sudden groaning and a blond boy hunched over holding his stomach and mouth ran bye. The unmistakable sound of retching and vomit soon followed. "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang ended, rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby sighed. "I wonder who else we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

As Naruto howled with laughter and Hinata smiled at the display as they deftly dodged all the puke. Although in doing so they had caught the attention of another black haired girl with the fluidity of their movements, looking more like veteran huntsmen than students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could someone please for the love of god point out when I dont finish thoughts or when I forget to go back and finalize something.
> 
> When im writing something directly taken from the show i just go like  
> Yang: hi  
> Ruby: sup  
> And since i never ever write linearly I have or will forget to finish something and wont notice unless its pointed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said looking at Yang.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang replid with a soft smile

The four stepped off the airship and took in Beacon in all its glory getting a quiet wow from Ruby and a whistle from Naruto.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said in appreciation before quickly glancing at Naruto and Hinata, "Oh yeah nothing on this at all." Licking her lips slightly.

Suddenly zipping around like a squirrel after a cup of espresso, Ruby began dashing around people at a speed even Naruto found inpressive."Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Yang reached out a hand and caught Ruby by the hood as she flew by.

"Ow! Ooww!"

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're soooooooo cool!"

Speaking up in Ruby's defense, Naruto got serious for the first time since either Yang or Ruby had meet him. "She's right you know. You can tell a lot about a person by the weapons they wield and the way they fight. To properly fit a fighting style it has to match a..." he had suddenly disappeared appearing near a boy who had a giant katana with a rifle fluted up the spine of the blade.

"Wow now thats a katana." he said as the blade owner slowly backed away from the blond guy who was suddenly all up in his face, before an apologetic Hinata calmed him down before the two went over to examine the statue at the foot of the school.

"Oh god not another one." The serious image now shattered completely, Yang sighed facepalming at the blond man's antics.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Unfolding her scythe and cradling it to her chest. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Playfully pulling Ruby's hood up "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need more friends if I have you, Naruto, and Hinata?"

"Well..." Disappearing in a cloud of dust leaving Ruby spinning. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Dizzy, Ruby called out to Yang. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms..."

"I don't know what I'm doing..." she said quieter

Turning around she immediately runs into someones luggage sending it every which way across the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded a girl with white hair with a ponytail to the side wearing a white dress with a red inner lining.

Slowly getting up, still dizzy from Yang spinning her Ruby eventually apologized. "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" The girl opens the case to reveal vials of Dust. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby eloquently replied still trying to get her bearings after spinning and the fall

"What are you, brain-dead?" She takes out a vial and starts shaking it in front of Ruby's face. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby coughed out. The shaking of the vial had caused some Dust to leak out making it hard to breathe.

At this point Naruto and Hinata had started walking back over to Ruby to see what the commotion was.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl continued to berate Ruby.

Inhaling some Dust into her nose, Ruby sneezed, the force of it exciting the unstable compound polluting the air enough to cause it to react. The resulting explosion sent both girls flying. The girl in white unceremoniously landed in some bushes head first while Ruby flew into something hard.

Slowly gathering her bearings for the second time since arriving at Beacon Ruby immediately blushed as red as her hood upon realizing she was staring straight at Naruto's chest. His bare chest. Inches away from her face as he carried her bridal style having caught her after the explosion.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Uh...um...yeah im uh ok." Completely hypnotized by the two oceans gazing down at her.

The girln now covered in soot with twigs sticking out of her hair marched right back over to Ruby. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Coming to her senses, she jumped out of Naruto's arms and began apologizing to the girl again"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto was fed up with the girls attitude. "Hey, she said she was sorry, princess. Back off."

"It's heiress, actually." A girl with long black hair wearing a black bow walked up to the growing commotion. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss began to smile smugly at the recognition of her status. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Getting a chuckles from Ruby, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Wow a Schnee huh. And the heiress at that." Hinata said. Although she had a glint in her eye that made Naruto wary, having seen what Hinata could do when someone had managed to actually annoy the normally very patient woman.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

Adopting a look Naruto had only seen the Hyuuga and Uchiha manage to pull off, he prepared himself knowing the savagery that was about to follow as Hinata continued "You would think the heiress of the Schnee Dust company but know better than to be shaking a vial of Dust infront of someones face or to carry Dust in an improperly sealed container where the volatile substance could get into the air." She continued. Ruby had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing out loud shocked that the normally quiet girl could be so brutal when she wanted to. Naruto, caring not for appearances snorted and laughed openly wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist while even the dark haired girl, who reminded him of Sasuke and his brooding, smirked at her comment.

Having had enough with these rude people Weiss gathered her belongings and stomped away muttering.

Sighing Ruby turns to the dark haired girl and begins to introduce herself only for the girl to walk away as she spoke. "...welcome to Beacon." She says to herself before collapsing on the ground.

"You still have us." Hinata said, not really knowing how to cheer the girl up being an antisocial person herself as Naruto patted Ruby on the head in consolation.

The blond, vomiting boy from the ship walks up to Ruby extending a hand to help her up. "Hey. Im Jaune."

"Ruby." She replies taking his hand and getting up. "And they are Hinata and Naruto." Introducing her new friends.

"A pleasure to meet you." Hinata says with a slight bow.

"Sup." Naruto says nonchalantly before suddenly staring more seriously at Jaune. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

As they all walk off Hinata levels a mock glare at Naruto before pouting. "Thats one." As Naruto rubs the back of his head awkwardly knowing what she is talking about but having no explanation.

Fast forward:

The four are now walking down a path in Beacon.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

The other three start laughing a bit before Ruby speaks up. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Its a good nickname. It stuck quickly." Naruto joins in on teasing him as Hinata giggles from behind her hand.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Pointing at Ruby. "Or you whiskers?" Pointing at Naruto. "Or you...uh...shit I got nothing." Upon arriving looking at Hinata who put on the dojutsu superiority face which she was slowly redeeming as the Hinata trolling face.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Naruto just shrugs. "Iv been called worse."

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby replied skeptically as Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him while Hinata smiled and rolled her eyes.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Naruto heard Kurama say "Really? I never thought I would meet a brat with more misplaced confidence than you kit." "Yeah that was prettt bad...hey wait fuck you furball." Ruby giggled at the boy while Hinata had to cover her mouth at both Jaune and the exchange between Kurama and Naruto. It had taken some time to get used to also hearing Kurama in her head after getting the Uzumaki soul binding seal placed on her, to be honest she had screemed the first time she heard him because she had been using the bathroom causing Naruto to bust down the door before running out beet red. Neither Naruto nor Kurama had realized that unintended side effect would happen due to having some of Kurama's chakra in her system because of the seal.

The conversation died out after that before Ruby, desperate to break the silence whipped out Crescent Rose, stabbing it into the ground. "So... I got this thing!"

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune said in amazement.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?" "Huh?" The boys eloquently replied.

Ruby cocks it, smiling. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" "Damn thats badass" the boys again reply at the same time.

"So what've you got?"

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune says struggling to pull his sword from the scabbard, "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby and Naruto said in unison, as Hinata once again has to smile at how similar the two are.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" The scabbard extends into a shield

"So..." Naruto starts, "what do they do?" Ruby finishes.

Jaune fumbles with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Hinata points out.

Yeah, it does..." Jaune says dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!" The boys say in unison before Hinata pokes Naruto in the side telling him to stop doing that.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby says laughing. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune says quietly before perking back up. "Hey what about you two?"

Wide eyed like deer in the headlight, Naruto and Hinata look at each other before explaining the only weapons they carried were a couple kunai and shuriken.

"Wait. You dont have weapons?!?!?!?! How do you fight grimm?"

"With my hands and semblance." The two of them reply in unison before Hinata turns and pokes Naruto in the ribs again this time enhanced with a little bit of chakra to make her point as Naruto winces and rubs the back of his head.

"No that just won't do. Beacon must have a weapon lab. After we get settled in im hooking you two up. We can design them together from scratch and I'll build them for you. Satisfaction guaranteed! Oh it's going to be so much fun. I haven't gotten to work on someone's weapons since Yang wanted to upgrade Ember Celica..." the girl rambled on completely lost in her excitement and weapon infatuation.

"Hey, where are we going?" Naruto says looking around.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you.Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a no?"

Hinata giggles at his goofy nature "That's a no."

"Welp. Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, where are we going?" Naruto says looking around.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you.Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a no?"

Hinata giggles at his goofy nature "That's a no."

"Welp. Shit."

Fast forward:

The quad finally entered the auditorium, having been hopelessly lost Naruto had distracted Ruby and Jaune while she activated her byakugan to figure out where everyone was.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted out from the crowd, waving to her sister.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" She turned and ran off to meet up with Yang

"Hey, wait! (sighs) Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

Naruto looks at the Jaune and just shrugs before he and Hinata find a spot in a corner. The two had been to more than enough large gatherings to know they were great targets for an enemy and wanted a position they could attack and retreat from.

With Ruby and Yang:  
"How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Scoffing, Ruby grabs Yangs shoulders. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Shaking her sister for emphases.

Weiss suddenly appears pointing an accusatory finger at Ruby. "You!" Startling Ruby who jumped into Yangs arms.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" She cried out pulling her hood over her head to hide from the heiress.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang's eyebrows have disappeared behind her hair as she looks at her sister incredulously.

"It was an accident!" Ruby starts, having Yang let go of her, before she is interupted by having a pamphlet thrust in her face.

Weiss starts rapidly reciting the entirety of the lengthy disclaimer from the Schnee Dust Company. (SDC from now on) Ruby and Yang were at a loss for words as Weiss finally finished, needing to catch her breath. 

"Uuhhh...?"

"You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Shoving the pamphlet into her hands.

Yang, trying to bail Ruby out and turn the whole thing into a positive for her sister finally joined the conversation. "Uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" She says dropping the pamphlet and holding her hand out to Weiss.

Mirroring Ruby's excitement, Weiss replies, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and tattooed over there!"

With Naruto and Hinata:

"C'mon its not like every cute girl ends up hitting on me."

"Oh so shes cute is she." Hinata replies mock pouting. 

"Oh I know you thought she was cute too." Naruto says turning the tables on her.

Lightly blushing Himata is about to reply when they both hear Weiss shout out "and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and tattooed over there!"

Naruto turns wide eyed to where her voice came from before turning back to Hinata to be meet with the Hyuuga 'i am better than thou' look of smug superiority. She can't help but laugh at him as he facepalms with his ears twitching at having been so thoroughly betrayed by Kami at that moment.

Back with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang:

Ruby looks at Weiss with wide eyed, naive hope. "Wow, really?!"

"No." Weiss deadpans, dropping the facade and glaring at Ruby.

Before Ruby can reply, Ozpin walks on the stage to the podium. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He turns and leaves as Glynda replaces him.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Leaving as welm.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang says turning to Ruby

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

With Naruto and Hinata:

'Be wary of that man kit, vixen. He speaks as one who has been forced to see and do much that he regrets'

"Yeah. I have only felt that kind of presence from Itachi and Kakashi, when he was forced to be serious." Naruto says out loud.

Fast forward to Ruby and Yang in the ballroom getting ready for bed:

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exlaims having finished changing into her pajamas.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Not looking up from what she was writing.

"I know I do!" Licking her lips as she watches Naruto wearing just sweatpants before Jaune walks into her line of sight wearing a onesie with a bunny on the front blocking view and causing her to groan in frustration. "What's that?" She asks turning back to Ruby.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute! Recieving a pillow to the face for her comment.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"Well you know Naruto and Hinata they are awesome. And what about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus three friends!"

"Pretty sure Weiss hates me enough for three people. Back to zero..."

"Oh come on its not that bad! You just made three friends and one enemy. Thats still plus two. Another pillow is launched at her although this time she dodhes and the pillow hits Naruto."

"Hey!" 

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The pillow suddenly returns hitting Ruby in the face sending her sprawling on her bed at the impact. 

Getting back up, the sisters notice a girl with black hair wearing a bow light a candle and begin to read a book nearby.

"That girl..." recognizing her from earlier. 

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Grabbing Ruby by her arm and dragging the poor girl over to the one reading, "Well, now's your chance!"

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

The girl briefly looks up at Yang pulling a struggling Ruby over to her.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang says starting the conversation. 

The girl looks up briefly appraising Ruby. "Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" 

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Realizing what she had been about to say and definitely not wanting that nickname to stick, Ruby pauses briefly smiling, embarrassed, before continuing on. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." The girl says refocusing on her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispers to Ruby.

"I don't know! Help me." Ruby whispers back to her sister.

"So... What's your name?" Yang says restarting the conversation.

The girl sighs as she's distracted yet again from her book. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake deadpans back.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang tries again. 

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?" Undeterred.

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book." She pauses waiting for Ruby and Yang to leave. "That I will continue to read." Still waiting for them to take the hint. "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang whispers to Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asks Blake, surprising her.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang rolls her eyes finding Blake weirder and weirder the more she speams. "Oh, yeah... That's real lovely."

"I love books." Ruby says undistracted by Yang. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughs a little at the notion. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Suddenly serious, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Smiling at Ruby before the smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better. If a dream is worth obtaining, we have to try no matter how impossible it might be."

Naruto and Hinata, two beds over, share a look having been listening to the exchange both breaking into smiles and the parallels before Naruto gives her a look that says I told you so causing Hinata to blush slightly.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang says pulling Ruby into a hug.

Squirming out of the the hug, Ruby tells Yang to cut it out before the hug devolves into the two sisters fighting with each other.

Laughing at the twos antics, Blake smiles at them "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Weiss suddenly storms over as Ruby manages to pull Yang into a full Nelson. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She demands.

Realizing who they are dealing with Yang and Weiss point at each other shouting "Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby interjects.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss says failing to find humor in the irony.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby contests.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang demands tired of seeing this girl pick on her sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss exlaims.

Hinata, unable to sleep through the commotion like Naruto can walks over to Blake before looking at her, then tk the candle, then back at her again. Nodding, realizing the girls intentions, Blake grabs the candle, blowing it out plunging the room into darkness. Effectively ending the argument.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Hinata are in the locker room going over their mission prep, making sure they are kitted out for whatever the exam may have instore from them, both thinking back on their true genin exams as well as the chunin exams which they had been entirely unprepared for their first time around, absentmindedly eaves dropping on others conversations as this process for them had become a ritual they could do in their sleep after years of combat experience and training. (in my timeline Naruto entered the academy two years early while Hinata had started training with her father before the academy they are now 17 so that gives them about 9 years of experience.)

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" An orange haired girl, who had been talking the ear off of a silent boy dressed in a long green shirt with dark hair and pink highlights, suddenly exclaimed.

"Nora?" The boy finally breaking his silence asked the now named orange haired girl

"Yes, Ren?" Equally outing her partner with her response.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren finally responded after a brief pause.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Her energy undampened

Ren just smiles and starts leaving, turning back to gesture at Nora "Come on Nora, let's go."

Hinata just looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, her silent comment being picked up on by Naruto, and Kurama, immediately.

"Stop blaming the color orange there is nothing wrong with it!" The two say in unison. It was not the first time she had pointed out the correlation between orange and...unique...individuals to which both Naruto and Kurama took offense to.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asks her sister hearing Naruto's sudden outburst.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang replies seeing Ruby even more energetic than nornal.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She replies cradeling Crescent Rose to her chest.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Groaning at the mere thought Ruby sighs before pointing at Yang in accusation, "You sound like Dad! Okay, first of all, What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk."

"But what about when we form teams?"

The fight evaporates out of Ruby at the realization. "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on a team with you."

Suddenly uncomfortable Yang begins playing with her hair knowing that for Ruby to grow she cant always be her safety net. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell! I mean...would it be so bad to be on a team with Naruto, Hinata, or Jaune?"

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely ridiculous"

Naruto suddenly pops up with Hinata in tow. "You called?"

Ruby and Yang both look back and forth between Naruto and where his locker is on the complete other side of the room. Raising an eyebrow Yang decides to be blunt. "How did you even hear us. Wait were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Nope I just have really good hearing and heard my name." 

Hinata snaps her fingers near Naruto's ears watching them twitch and turn at the sound.

Yang and Ruby, completely distracted from their earlier conversation, watched as Hinata played with his ears, both girls completely engrossed by the cuteness of how they twitched and how Naruto became so puppy like as Hinata played with his ears.

"They are really sensitive, both to sound and touch." Hinata explained. "Really useful for getting through his stubbornness isn't that right?" She asked going from playing with them to gently tugging on one.

"Hinaataaa" Naruto whined at the uncomfortable feeling and at the embarrassment of being exposed to his two new friends. Naruto may be the outgoing charismatic one between the two of them but Hinata had definitely started wearing the pants in the relationship, amusing Kurama to no end. Kushina would have definitely loved this girl. She's got Naruto more whipped than even Minato was by Kushina.

Meanwhile, Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and a red head wearing red and gold armor as they ready themselves at their lockers.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked. Sucking up to the only individual she had deemed worthy to be her teammate.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." The girl, now identified as Pyrrha, answered not entirely comfortable with the praise Weiss was giving her nor the look of awe in the girls eyes.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!"

In her head Weiss was a whole different person, scheming in a self serving manner that would make even her father proud. "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"

Jaune promptly ruined that train of thought by coming between her and Pyrrha. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"Ugh. You again?"

Pyrrha on the other hand was more than happy to see the boy, both for separating her from Weiss as well as finding him kinda cute. Blond and scraggly was a type right? "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said ignoring Pyrrha entirely. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness for blonds the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss blurted out thoroughly exasperated by every part of this situation.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Pyrrha, trying to regain Jaune's attention jumped back into the conversation. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so"

"You don't say." Not realizing the effecr he was having on her. It was rare, almost unique at this point, to have someone not fawning over her and, despite the pain of being ignored, was making her even fonder of the boy. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Sighing deeply at how impossibly ignorant the bot seemed, unable to believe it. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha." Pointing at the redhead who waved in response.

"Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what now?"

Completely and utterly annoyed at the hopelessness of the boy in front of her she just said the next thing that came to her mind. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Eyes suddenly wide, "Oooooh. That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Suddenly dejected at how outclassed he was the boy quietly replied "Oh uh...I guess not... Sorry..." Hanging his head in shame.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha responded, thoroughly disliking Weiss's treatment of the boy.

Jaune broke out into a bashful smile and a slight blush at her praise, showing some of the man beneath all of the bravado "Aw, stop it! You really think so?"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Utterly confused at how someone of Pyrrha's calibre could possibly believe anything positive about the blond buffoon. 

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Invading Weiss's personal space in his enthusiasm.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Unused to social interactions, having trained for combat her whole life and been treated more as a diety than as a person, Pyrrha panicked and did the first think that came to her mind. Which was to throw her spear at the problem. Promptly pinning Jaune to the wall. "I'm sorry!"

The intercom suddenly crackles to life as Glynda starts relaying instructions to the new students. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? I repeat, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss saunters out of the lockerroom as Pyrrha retrieves her spear, sending Jaune to the floor. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise..." slumping to the floor.

A hand suddenly came into his vision as Naruto offered to help him up with Hinata, Ruby, and Yang in tow.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang teased 

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" The man had eight children he clearly must know what he is talking about. Taking the hand offered, he is hoisted to his feet by Naruto.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start. Sounds like something Kiba would say. And you never want to speak to a woman like Kiba would." Naruto erupted in laughter as Hinata said this. She turned to Naruto, eyes glinting with mischief. 

"One time, he called Kurenai sensei Benihime. She didn't react. Just asked us to follow her. She led us to the Inazuka compound where she explained to Tsume sama and Hana san exactly what happened. His mother and sister had their dogs chase him around the village for hours."

"Oh my Kami that's what happened? They chased him all the way to training ground 3 where my team was. By that point Lee was running with him shouting something about how the Inazuka flames burnt brightly to train in such a manner. Wait... hold on. Sakura once told me she had to treat Kiba for snake bites...what the hell did he say to Anko?"

"I have no idea. He absolutely refused to tell anyone. Not even Shino could get it out of him."

The two continued out of the lockeroom reminiscing about home.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Following behind Hinata and Naruto.

Scene change to all the students being addressed by Ozpin and Glynda on a cliffside: 

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda finished. Accustomed to Ozpin's tendencies for dramatic pauses.

(Just realized how much they finish each others sentences when watching again to write this. Awwww lol)

"What?" Ruby groaned at the mere thought of being forced to interact with others more.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

"Ugh." Ruby groaned. The day had started off so well too.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He finished. A smirk carefully hidden by his mug of coffee. Watching the new students was one of the few things to never get old. 

At that moment, mouth agape, Ruby's world shattered. "Noooooooooooooooooooo"

Nora turns to Ren, "See? I told you. Remember. Plan sloth."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin continued on, having paused to observe the reactions he so relished. 

Jaune was no better than Ruby at this point. Sweat already dripping down his face and darkening his shirt.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin sair ignoring Jaune.

The students all began striking ready poses except Naruto, who sat down on the ground and began to meditate, Hinata who maintained her normal posture, and Jaune who was still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." One by one students began to be launched off of the cliffside at high speed. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." His attention having turned to Naruto. The energy radiating off of the boy was unlike anything else he had ever felt.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Suddenly shot off of the cliff entirely unprepared for what lay before him. 

Hinata is launched next still completely calm already knowing what Naruto was going to do.

Finally, Naruto stands from his meditation, eyes purposefully still closed and is the last student to go flying. 

Ozpin turns to Glynda, "The observers are all still working?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Make sure not to lose sight of the two Uzumakis. They are something special even among this class. We will learn much from seeing them in combat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to have this up Monday but what man proposes, God disposes and I just didnt have an opportunity to write the last few days.


	11. Chapter 11

Channeling nature chakra into his wind affinity, Naruto started propelling himself through the air. He rapidly caught up to Hinata, grabbing her bridal style speeding off toward his destination. He laughed at the flailing, screaming Jaune who clearly had not decided upon a "landing strategy" better than hope the trees are softer than they looked so far. He passed Ruby as she flew into a passing qrow screaming "birdie no" before she unfolded Crescent Rose and using the high velocity rifle to guide her descent, slowed down to stick his tongue out at Yang whose elequent response was "how the fuck?" before she followed her sisters example and tried to keep up with him by shooting Ember Celica to create more acceleration, her competitive side had awakening at being teased then passed, before flying off towards the cliffs Ozpin had gestured to prior to takeoff. Seeing the ruins of what looked to have been an alter, Naruto descended, gently putting Hinata on her feet before they grabbed the golden king piece and ran up the cliff to their destination, settling in to observe how their classmates would handle what was eerily similar to the second stage of their chunin exam with Hinata activating her Byakugan, describing what was happening to Naruto to supplement what he could already sense and hear using his abilities as a toad sage to enhance his already incredibly heightened senses as a fox faunus.

Ruby, having propelled herself sufficiently far with the sniper form of Crescent Rose, turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade using it to slow her momentum greatly and land. 

Weiss, armed with her rapier, summons what looks like a white sealing technique in the shape of a snowflake that she could land upon under herself, using them to land in a series of drops. 

Ren descends and spins in the air, eventually using his twin blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes.

Nora takes the Jaune approach to landing except she replaces the fear with excitement. She blazes through the sky brandishing her hammer before she hit the ground like a meteor making a huge crater before she walked away completely, and illogically, unharmed.

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground. "Nailed it!"

Blake is using her weapon in kusarigama form to swing between the trees before landing silently on a branch waiting for her prey to come to her.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

He calls out "Thank you" from the distance after being saved from certain doom. He doesn't have the aura, durability, or the power of orange Nora has. 

"I'm sorry!" She calls back waving before starting to run to where Jaune and her weapon should be.

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... Yang! Yaaaang! Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Naruto and Hinata planned for this and they paired up before they even hit tbe ground... Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her...Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..."

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She follows Weiss at first before she stops and kicks the ground dejectedly "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss struggles through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Jaune is struggling, to no avail, to get free from the tree he is pinned to.

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

Grabbing Ruby by the hood she drags the younger girl behind her. "By no means does this make us friends."

Ruby, who is completely overjoyed to not have been abandoned shouts out "You came back!" As she allows herself to be dragged into the bushes.

Jaune seeing both girls leaving frantically calls out "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha says standing below him now. He looks down at her with hope and gratitude clearly shown on his face before she says... "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny..." He crosses his arms and puts on a mock pout. he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, happy to have found someone who not only saved him but can banter with him as well.

Pyrrha's thoughts were a bit less...innocent. Having successfully hunted, trapped, ans caught her prey, the smile she got as a trophy for her efforts set her insides alight. Yes she already had plans for him.

The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked, following her partner who was almost jogging at the pace she was walking with.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your..." Ruby suddenly appeared infront of her so quick Weiss thought she had teleported. "What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Looking back behind her she was amazed. This girl was faster than Winter. "When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" She puts her arm around a very skeptical Weiss. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool...'" suddenly getting shy from the glare Weiss was giving her she ended more quietly. "'and I wanna be her friend!'"

If anyone knows the proper way to put a quote inside a quote please tell me. Im pretty sure I do it differently every time trying to find a method I like

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Only silence responded to her. "Ruby?" Panicking slightly the forest seems to darken, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her. "Ruby...?"

Suddenly, multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

"Ruby!!!!!"

The Beowolves roars at her in response before attacking.

Deflecting a swipe from a Beowolf with her rapier and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

In her head "Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." she brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning... "Now!"

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

"Gotcha!" Ruby shouts killing the beast.

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby shouts at Weiss for getting in her way when it would have been easy to kill all the Beowolves herself.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Seriously. Her sister was Yang. She had been suffocated unconscious by a hug more than once when the girl was excited without even trying. Sparring with her was more dangerous than anything Weiss could surely do...and that was if her semblance hadnt activated.

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

Weiss grabs Ruby by the arm pulling her away. "We have to go!"

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire.

Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss leans over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby said shocked at how much weaker Weiss was than her. No wonder she got into Beacon early if this was the standard.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own! Look at you. Your already out of breath while im not even sweating yet."

This comment caught Weiss's attention and struck deep at the truth behind the later part. The younger girl was much more physically fit than her which led credence to her claim that she could have infact killed all the Beowolves without issue. 

Annoyed at the girl for her attitude, actions, and making her feel inferior in any way Weiss barked out, "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" 

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

Elsewhere:

"Helloooooooo?" Yang shouts out, not seeing a shadow quickly pass by. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" She stops before groaning out loud. "I'm getting bored here!" Forest full of grimm her ass. Suddenly she hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns. "Is someone there?" The rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside. "Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

"Nope!"

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her gauntlets, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai merely growl at her. "You could just say no."

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

"Ha. Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You..." she closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams "You...monster!!!"

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her katana in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him." Yang says smirking.

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha and Jaune are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asks her.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune laughs, lowering his hand from his cheek to reveal a gash from the branch. "It's okay. Just a scratch!" he gets back up as Pyrrha approaches him. 

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your Aura...Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" 

"Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

It suddenly hit Jaune exactly how useful aura was in practice as well as how Pyrrha had seen througg him immedietly. "It's like a force field!"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

Walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head Pyrrha prepared herself. Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh... Okay." Blushing at the intimate contact.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." She said in her head, placing a hand on his chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?" Concerned at how the absolute machine of a girl suddenly became so exhausted from the process. 

Getting back up with a hand from Jaune she slowly composed herself as her Aura returned to her. This boy has so much potential. The only other time she had seen someone get so exhausted activating anotber persons Aura was when her own massive Aura had been activated. And she knew for a fact she had way more Aura than the person who activated hers so...just how much did he have to dwarf hers so thoroughly????

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grinned as the scratch disappeared from his face. "You have a lot of it." Suddenly remembering what a boy once said at the Mistral Regional Tournament when she commented how much Aura he had...the bigger his Aura the bigger his... she suddenly turned bright red.

smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops "Wow..." He brushed off Pyrrha's massive blush as exhaustion.

Meanwhile with Ren, sensing something he stops walking and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs. He leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout. Ren lands in a crouch as the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his weapon before jumping up and firing at the creature before he kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head.

The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing the serpent's white head behind him. He turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head. Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him only his bare hands to defend himself. Using his Aura to protect his hands, he catches the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head. Jumping into the air before plunging his blades into the remaining head finishing the beast.  
Standing atop of the body of his enemy, he slides the weapons into his sleeves, brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora.

With a laugh he looks at her. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this ended up way bigger than I thought it would. I write on my phone in bed when the scenes flood my head using samsung note and I ended up running into the 30k character limit about half way through and needed to open another note page to continue which was a massive pain in the ass since I don't write in a linear way at all. I write a bit of the beginning before suddenly an idea hit me for another part so i write that immediately so i dont forget and so i can hopefully slow into it when il write some middle and more beginning before more end eventually putting it all together. Which is a problem when im going back and forth between two documents. That and I ended up writing most of this between 2 and 4 am so if its a complete utter pile of shit let me know and Il go back to try to fix it.

The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda says to Ozpin, pausing the camera feed showing Ren's fight against the King Taijitu. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." She finishes as she switches to watching Pyrrha and Jaune walk through the forest.

"Mmmm..." Ozpin acknowledging her words as he watched Naruto flying through the air for the 5th time trying to dissect his astonishing abilities.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Answered with silence, she walks up to the man to see what has engrossed his attention. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest.

With Weiss and Ruby: Walking to right, the heiress suddenly declares, "It's definitely this way." She stops, does a complete 180 and starts walking to the left. "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way." Stopping again she turns to Ruby. "Alright, it's official: We passed it."

Standing up after having watched Weiss walk back and forth for the last seven minutes seemingly determined to wear a line in the ground and grind down her heels, Ruby lets out a long sigh having grown frustrated. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!"

(A long very loud sigh)

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby had crescendoed to a yell by the end of her sentence. Even having Jaune only for moral support as she handled fights for the both of them would have been better than this.

Sighing to herself, Weiss spun around and started walking in another direction. She didn't have time to indulge this child's tantrums. "Just keep moving!"

Imitating Weiss's voice "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!" Now back to her normal voice she yelled at Weiss again. "Why are you so bossy?" 

"Hey! I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you."

"You don't even know me..." The last she said quietly, talking to herself at this point.

Not far away, Yang and Blake step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Getting only a look from Blake in response, Yang adds, "Yeah stupid question."

Blake heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake, looking at a black rook confused, asked "Chess pieces?" Rhetorically. 

"Some of them are missing. Looks like more than one pair beat us here." Yang replies observing what was missing. The black king and knight were missing, as well as the golden king and queen.

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Half a mile away, Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asks picking up a torch near the entrance of the cave and using his sword and shield to create a spark to light it with.

Pyrrha didn't answer initially, just following him into the cave, making careful note of the drawings.

Now deep enough into the cave that the light from the enterance was all but gone, Pyrrha voiced her concerns. "I'm not sure this is it."

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

Helping the grumbling boy back to his feet, Pyrrha suddenly froze, the hair on the back of her neck having suddenly stood up. "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's...warm..."

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

"Hmmmm..." Yang hums out as she studies the golden knight, before picking it up and showing it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake replies with a smirk, indulging her partner. They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang says.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake replies, unaware of how wrong that statement was for a few of the pairs...

Observing from a tree branch that was growing over the edge of the cliff that towered over the broken temple, Hinata noticed the pensive look on Naruto's face. 

"What is it."

"Is it weird that I see a lot of myself, and my past in them? Ruby and Weiss are getting along about as well as Sasuke and I did when Team 7 was formed, Jaune might be even farther behind in his training than I was out of the academy and almost as optimistic and, despite his whining, determined, and Yang and Blake reminds me of how Sasuke and I were after we had defeated Kaguya."

"And the orange haired girl is like you when your bored and decide to stir up trouble while her silent, responsible mate makes sure she does nothing...catastrophic."

"Yeah and Nora...hey wait fuck you furball." A little slow on the uptake as usual Naruto just realized Kurama was insulting him again as Hinata giggled at the antics of the two, who were about as different from each other as two beings could be, bickering like siblings. 

Stepping in before her head was invaded by another quarrel, Hinata confirmed his opinion. "Your not wrong. I see reflections of myself in them as well. It is comforting to know that even in an entirely other reality the people are still...relatable despite all the differences."

"Those brats will need a lot of work before they are ready for what they will be asked to do. They have been sheltered from the harsh reality of their world far longer than genin are in the elemental nations."

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe. "Hey! Bad... relic!" He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha slowly asks, worried about how...alive the 'relic' seemed to be.

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple. Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something up at the cliff having, just barely, heard uproarious laughter following Yang's declaration before something in the sky catches her eye.

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!" He screams out before devolving into incoherent sobs and screams.

Pulling out her weapon she calls out "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let..." Before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay. "...go." She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassedly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves. He was going to need a lot of work before he could keep up but she could see the determination in his eyes past the fear. That plus his massive Aura would make him worth the effort of training to match her.

Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard as Ruby falls from the sky.

A few minutes earlier:

Shouting to be heard over the rushing wind as she struggled to hold onto the giant nevermore her and Ruby were riding. "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted back.

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?"

"What are you? Insane?!"

She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared.

"Oh, you insufferable little..."

Back at the present:

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing.

Dazed from the rough launding, Ruby groans out "Oohhhh... What was that?" Shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby..."

Back on the ground, looking at the tree incredulously, Blake has to ask, for confirmation, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I..."

Before Yang can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora roars as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened." Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren pants out, leaning against the body of the beast. He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically before she manages to cause even more trouble.

Nora is now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh..." Suddenly grabbing it, she starts to sing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren yells out needing to get Nora calmed down before she spirals completely out of control.

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand. "Coming, Ren!" She liked it when he exerted authority, half the reason she didn't reel herself in was so that he would.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks her partner, eyes wide as saucers as the ridiculous continued to escalate.

"I..."

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha says, thankful that the boy is ok.

"Pyrrha!" He responds happy to see his partner.

"Whoa!" Ruby shouts in surprise at the monster, scrambling to get out of the tree.

"Ruby..." Jaun whines out in indignation as Ruby kicks him in her scramble.

"Ruby!" Yang calls out moving to hug her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby says excited, having just noticed her sister and raising her arms to embrace her.

"Nora!" Nora calls out, popping up in between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

"Naruto!" Was heard booming from above, joining in on the game. He really liked Nors already. They would have so much fun together.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" The absurdity having gone up another notch. 

By this point Yang was smoldering and Ruby, with a "uh oh" backed away from her sister as she watcher her getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Everyone stays quiet for two seconds of Yang cooling down as Ren running over to a ditzy Nora while Blake and Ruby are looking up. 

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby says meekly as she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" She calls out.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouts back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says, having gone completely deadpan from the overload of ridiculousness.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied, hoping she was right.

"She's falling." Ren points out.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune says giving the girl a smile.

Weiss is speechless opting instead to just raise an eyebrow...and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune faceplants into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." She says sardonically as she rolls her eyes.

"My back..." Jaune responds with a groan.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the other students.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says sarcastically

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby lets out a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm. 

Up above: "Look kit she has your tactics too. Rush in like a dumbass and hope Kami smiles upon you and doesn't let you die the death you deserve." 

Naruto let this one slide as he and Hinata tensed themselves, ready to enter the battle if their fellow students proved incapable of handling it themselves. 

"Ruby, wait!" Yang screams out after her sister.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Stuttering from the force of the blow.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang yells springing into action to help her sister.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape stopping her and prevents Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!"

Struggling with the cloak she responds. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Reaching out in vain for her sister, Yang calls out "Ruby!" helplessly 

"Kurama!" Naruto calls out, about to use his chakra to teleport to Ruby using the Hiraishin he had slipped into her scythe days earlier before Hinata stops him.

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce Ruby who closed her eyes and raised her arms in anticipation of the blow.

"You are so childish!"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?"

Not missing a beat in berateing Ruby as she removes her rapier from the ice. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss says as she walks away.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, then she closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers: "Normal knees..." she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice "Whoa! Thats so cool!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug/tackle which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring. 

"Guys?" Jaune says running up to the group. "That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Wiess says pointing ad the cliffs. 

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby says noding to Weiss "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said over his shoulder, already retreating.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight, identical to the one Yang picked out, and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook,similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren said, running towards the cliffs

"Right." Ruby says waving to the others. "Let's go!" She goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake asks Yang. 

Staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing..." She moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well.

An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang says on annoyance.

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune shouts out. The group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren says sending the tiny berserker to buy time for everyone.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their weapons against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go, go!" She stops running beside Jaune and gets out rifle, firing red shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune, coming to the edge of the break in the bridge says "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

"Let's do this!" Nora says running up.

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora just smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune realizing what she's about to do begins to panic "Wait, wait!" However he is too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, yelling. "No, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

Seeing her attack had little effect at best Blake yells out. "It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang, readying her gauntlets, takes this as a challange. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss shouts out in frustration.

Ruby, watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm "I have a plan! Cover me!" She blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said, his desire to live overriding his fear of dying leading him to take control of the situation as they all rush towards it.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora shouts in concern.

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts indicating for her to take out the stinger.

"Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune orders.

"Heads up!" Nora yells as she jumps on Pyrrha's shield, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

Yang is screaming and firing a round with each syllable. "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss says with a scoff.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby says ignoring Weiss's snark.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss responds rhetorically with confidence.

A moment passes...

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

"Wow..."

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well... That was a thing!"

"Hm. When pushed into a corner they showed an inkling of potential. At least as far as you meat bags usually go."

"Ruby showed smart analysis of her comrades abilities and clever usage of what she has at her disposal. She is no Nara but she could grow into a great leader and battlefield tactician." Hinata added, ignoring Kurama's slight against people in general. 

"Jaune has the strength of will and charisma to be a leader as well. Aside from that, he isn't untalented but is more raw than any warrior I have seen since we came here." Naruto added his two cents.

"They aren't going to be able to fight that thing headed this way."

All three had been able to sense the monstrosity headed their way for a while now and it was nearing the treeline infront of the now completely obliterated temple. 

Seeing the way trees were swaying or outright falling as a massive shadow ran through the forestn Ruby jumped down from the cliff in a panic. "Guys we have to run now. Something massive is coming. Like waaaay bigger than the Death Stalker or the Nevermore."

"Oh you've got to be kiding me." Yang said, she had been fed up with this whole situation since her last outburst.

At that everyone ran towards the base of the cliff but they were too slow. A giant Beringal emerged from the treeline before riping a massive tree in each hand and throwing both at the group. 

Jaune and Pyrrha both stood infront of the group shields raised as Weiss created wall after wall made of ice infront of the projectiles. The trees blasted theough the ice walls like they were made of paper, the sheer mass and velocity they carried far more than anything Weiss could stop. Jaune and Pyrrha wouldn't slow them even slightly. As everyone braced suddenly the trees hit a wall of red energy before exploding into flames.

Jaune looked infront of his feet seeing a strange looking knife sticking out of the ground. To both sides, weird symbols had suddenly appeared running in a line until hit another one of those knives. Looking around he saw there were 5 knives in total creating a circle around them all, connected by the symbols creating a barrier around them all which had saved them.

"What is this?" Yang asked outloud, moving to touch the barrier.

"Don't touch that" Naruto's voice shocked them all as they turned to see him and Hinata standing behind them, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "It will burn anything that touches it. So unless you wanna end up like those trees just sit back and relax while we handle this."

"What?!?!? The two of you are going to take on that thing alone? And I thought Ruby was insane." His declaration had brought her out of her musings as she examined the runes around her. They were very similar to her glyphs. 

Hinata spoke up before anyone else could join Weiss in voicing their concerns. "We had been observing you guys fighting from the cliff. You all did good but we figured it was time we stopped watching and helped out."

They walked past the barrier, squaring up to the Beringal who had run up through the ruins and roared at them before beating its chest. 

"They are going to get themselves killed! They don't even have weapons!!!" Ruby was in a full in panic by this point. She had already lost her mother she didn't want to see her two new friends die infront of her as she was once again helpless.

Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I think they know what they are doing. They are so calm and confident. Plus I have been watching them ever since Naruto caught you when you exploded. They carry themselves like veteran huntsmen. Plus if it looks like they are over their head he said the barrier burns things. We can probably overpower it with Ice and Water dust." Calming the girl slightly.

In the back Nora quietly grabbed Ren's hand. The boy had gone pale at the similarities between this and what happened before. Memories she knew still haunted him at night.

"Don't worry we will be done before you know it." Naruto said, back to the students.

What happened next was unlike anything any of them had ever seen.

Naruto, grabbing Hinata's hand, spun once before launching her at the beast at speeds even Ruby would have trouble matching before dashing off. Hinata slid between the beast's legs, hitting each Achilles as she went past, slowing the beast's charge considerably. Naruto then punched the Beringal with such force the trees swayed and the ground shook in recoil as the giant grimm flew backwards. Landing on the soles of Hinata's feet she launched Naruto after the creature who hammered it in the chest sending it into a ground creating a crater underneath it. The two advances as it got up. They no longer looked like they were fighting. Instead their movements looked closer to a dance. Naruto spun Hinata away from a blow before she used that momentum to launch him at the beast to attack before he rebounded and sent her at it to attack continuing the fluid motion and building further momentum with each strike causing their attacks to be faster and hit harder then the previous one. The two continued this deadly dance against the beast smacking it around like it was a toy. Finally the beast collapsed under their onslaught. 

The two turned back towards their fellow first years as Naruto gave them a cheesy thumbs up as the astonished eight picked their jaws up off the floor and cheered. 

The Beringal wasn't done however slowly getting up before trying to punch Hinata in the back while everyone was distracted.

"Look out!" Pyrrha shouted but it was already too late. It would be impossible to dodge its fist even at the speeds those two moved. 

None of those in the barrier understood what happened next. Suddenly they were all struggling to breathe as a massive, oppressive pressure suddenly bared down upon everything. So heavy was it that the ground began to crack and a bird flying overhead suddenly dropped dead.

Struggling to stay on their feet, they say red spirals of energy coming from Naruto. His features had become more feral. His fangs elongating, his whisker marks now darker, his hair stood on end and his tails thrashed about behind him. All that was insignificant to what he had done however. With one hand he had caught the car sized fist of the Beringal and had immobilized it with what seemed like no effort. 

Naruto spoke, but his voice was different. Deeper and had a dark edge to it.

"Nobody hurts those precious to me."

In his other hand, a red ball of energy formed. The pressure in the air increasing even more sending everyone but Hinata kneeling, no longer able to stand under it. In a unbelievable display of strength Naruto, who still had the fist of the beast captured, pulled the Beringal in before slamming the ball of energy into its head where it slowly grinded into the creature's face before it explosed, completely destroying the the grimm.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, calming him down before they removed the barrier surrounding the students. The pressure of the Kyuubi's unfiltered chakra gone, the students got up and caught their breath.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, now afraid of Naruto. That energy didn't seem human.

Letting out a deep sigh Naruto began to explain. "It's part of my semblance. When someone important to me is threatened, my Aura gets supercharged and saturates the area around it. It's kinda like how Yang's catches on fire and gives her strength when she is angry. Just with a different trigger. I call it the Demon Trigger. Basically if you guys are ever in trouble when I'm around, I will become like a Demon sent to stop your foes." At this he reaches out to Ruby, who had been the only one not afraid of him when he dropped the barrier, and playfully ruffled her hair as she slapped at his hand a little pouting. This set everyone at ease as she smiled up at him thankful that they had helped them and that she would have someone so powerful on their side.

Ruby continues to smile as all the students are now in Ozpin's office infront of him and Glynda as he established teams.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called out as they stepped forwards. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester. Dismissed." Cardin smirked as he and his new team turned and left.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the golden rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune stuttered out.

"Congratulations, young man. Please wait for me to finish here. There is some additional buisness to be taken care of with the remaining people in my office."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her fine leader is knocked over and falls to his butt.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the golden knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you sis!"

"Ahem" Ozpin cleared his throat regaining their attention. Team JNPR and Team RWBY will operate together as part of Squad NHJR (pronounced nature but if someone can think of a betyer acronym for naruto hinata ruby and jaune please let me know and I will go back and change it. I will also put a thank you to you at the end of every chapter.) Under the leadership of Naruto and Hinata, better known as the accomplished mercenary duo the Nine Tails Fox and the Lioness.

"What!?" Blake shouted out. She had heard of them and their accomplishments when she had been part of the White Fang. She would have never believed that they were only 17.

Disruption now over, Ozpin continued.  
"This will be a trial program to see if having teams constantly work together and interchanging under a unified leadership will allow for increased growth as well as tactical variability. I look forward to seeing how you all handle these unique circumstances. Dismissed."


	13. Chapter 13

"Lets see...these are our rooms." Naruto said, having led both teams through the dorm. They opened the doors...and were disappointed by what they saw. 5 beds squished together wall to wall with no space at all in between them.

"Wow...I expected, I don't know...I guess more from a school of Beacon's stature." Yang said, vocalizing everyones disappointment at how small the rooms were. 

"I mean, teams are traditionally four people so they had to squeeze a fifth bed into each room." Blake pointed out.

While everyone debated how to best make use of the minuscule space, Hinata noticed Naruto's eyes suddenly go wide.  
"Hey everyone step out for a second I have an idea but...you can't see what I'm about to do. I promise it'll work though."

"What? Why can't we see. Why aren't you telling us what your intentions are? We are supposed to just take your word and leave for Dust knows how long while you do Dust knows what in where we will be living the next few years?"

"I mean, we are going to have to get used to taking orders from him. Hinata, Ruby, and Jaune as well. Professor Ozpin did put them in charge." Ren said. If they couldn't trust him with something so asinine how could they be expected to put their lives in his hands. Besides, he had lived with Nora his whole life. How bad could Naruto be?"

"Hmph maybe you are willing to take orders from any random simpleton but I...how in the world did I end up outside of the room?!?!?!?" While they had been talking, Hinata had put Weiss under a mild genjutsu that caused her to follow everyone else out of the rooms before her and Naruto each took a room before putting a barrier seal on the door to leave them uninterrupted safe from prying eyes.

'So what did you have in mind?' Hinata asked through their link.

'Could you look through the wall and see if there are any supporting beams?'

'Your going to bring the wall down?' 

'Yeah by linking the rooms we will have more space and it will force both teams to bond with each other faster.' Naruto explained.

'Look for any cameras in the rooms while you are at it. They can call it a school but this is a military institution and I would not be surprised at all if they spied on their students.' Kurama chimed in.

'Ok there are no beams in the wall. There are a couple cameras in both rooms however. You focus on whatever your planning to do and I will get rid of the cameras on this side.'

Hinata got to work taking out the 4 cameras in the room while Naruto charged up his wind chakra to start cutting away the wall. 

The sound of a buzzsaw was heard in the hallway as wind blasted out from under the door. Having had more than enough of idiots and their hairbrained plans dealing with Ruby earlier, Weiss was not about to let her room be destroyed or get in trouble for whatever they were doing.

"Ok that is enough I am putting a stop to this nonsense." Weiss said, stomping up to the door. Nobody stopped her. Blake had gotten out a book and was reading against the wall, Ren and Nora had sat down against each other and were resting in a rare moment of peace for Nora, Ruby and Yang had started playing video games on against each other on their scroll, while Pyrrha was making small talk with Jaune. The resulting BANG when Weiss walked face first into the door got everyones attention. For the most part everyone stayed composed aside from a couple sniggers. Then Naruto shouted out through the door, "Patience is a virtue Weiss" breaking everyones composure completely and drawing a snort from Yang.

"Ms. Piggy!" Ruby suddenly shouted out a truly unfortunate nickname Yang had gotten from Qrow as a child before disappearing in a blur of petals followed by a literal raging inferno. 

"Get over here Ruby." Yang yelled chasing Ruby who was staying one step ahead of her sister with ease. Yang may have gotten the stength in the family but she had gotten all of the speed and Yang would only catch her if she let her or...her thought process suddenly ran into a dead end.

"Have I mentioned how pretty your hair looks today Yang."

"Why my dear sister Ruby, thank you. Why dont I fix yours for you." Yang said ominously.

Meanwhile with Naruto, having cut the wall open to his liking, he was currently in 6 paths mode meditating on the ground. Slowly he started pushing an inordinate amount of chakra out before a wood began to sprout out of the floor slowly framing the cutout he had made in the wall. Next, he summoned some clones to stack the beds in twos before using more mokuton to join the newly created bunkbeds and set them to an appropriate height. Finally the clones set two beds side by side in the middle of the four sets of bunkbeds before he joined them together making one larger bed before leaving 6 paths mode more exhausted than he could ever remember being. While he could use mokuton, it required far too much chakra and focus to get results that paled in comparison to even Yamato making it useless in battle. Hinata wrapped up removing the cameras and the two removed the seals before leaving the now one large room. They were greated by the site of Yang carrying Ruby over her shoulder, the younger girl now sporting a slightly smoldering afro

"Wow. I'm glad I am an only child." Blake said upon seeing the state of Ruby.

"Lucky." Jaune and Weiss said in unison.

"I don't even want to know." Naruto said to Yang. "Come on in guys im done with the room."

"Wow how did you do this." said Jaune astonished.

"Well when we were younger we had to do odd jobs for money ranging from weeding gardens to finding lost pets. Carpentry was just one of the skills we picked up due to that. It just takes a lot of focus and concentration for me to do this." Naruto replied. He hadn't lied to them per say. Just carefully selected his words. 

"Ok so the first order of business is getting to know each other. Sit in a circle and everyone will introduce themselves and say what their weapon and semblance is as well as likes and dislikes ok?" Naruto sat on the floor gesturing for his new squad to do so as well. "Ok il go first. Im Naruto Uzumaki. My power is Aura Manipulation. I can project my Aura out in various ways." He makes a rasengan as an example. "The only weapon I have are my kunai although Ruby said she wants to build a weapon for Hinata and I. I like Hinata, ramen, and foxes. I dislike people who pick on others and those who would see the world burn for their own selfish gain." 

"So are you and Hinata dating?" Yang asked, wanting to get a feel for the situation before she began hitting on the blond display of perfection. 

At this Naruto pulled out a ring attached to a chain he had in his pouch before putting an arm around Hinata. "Married actually. Just over a year." 

"What?!?" Was the collective response. They were only 17. While not unheard of, especially in Vacuo, it was very uncommon for people to get married so young.

At this Hinata spoke up. "Our home was different than the kingdoms. It was not uncommon for people to get married young because of the constant danger of day to day life. It wasn't uncommon for someone to have multiple partners either. When the threat of death hung over you constantly what mattered was being happy. That and the high mortality rate encouraged having children."

"Where are you from." Blake asked, very few people lived outside the kingdoms she had read. Few people were strong enough to be willing to trade the safety the four kingdoms for the freedom living outside them brought. 

"We were born in a village in the wilds of Mistral. We lost our home when we were 15 and began working as mercenaries when we knew we would never see everyone we had known again." Following Naruto's example in mostly telling the truth in a way that would lead them to fill in the blanks with logical assumptions. 

Im so sorry Blake apologized, not realizing she would be trampling over their painful memories with her question

The mood in the room had become more somber after Hinata had spoken. Naruto, wanting to keep the mood upbeat pointed to Nora sitting next to him expecting her unique attitude to restore the mood in the room. "Your turn shorty." He said teasing her.

"Hey Im not short. Im fun sized." Nora said giving a look to Ren with a slight smirk before punching Naruto in the arm with a surprising amount of force for how little effort she displayed in the action. "Anyways. I am Nora Badass Valkyrie." 

"Her middle name isn't actually badass." Said Ren interrupting her briefly.

"Ahem. As I was saying, I am Nora Badass Valkyrie. My semblance is charge. I can absorb electricity and use it to increase my strength. My beautiful baby is Magnhild, a super awesome hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher. I like pancakes, syrup, orange, and Ren." Naruto gave her a fist bump while Hinata rolled her eyes at the orange part. "and I hate waffles." She finished, her face becoming surprisingly dark at the end for something so simple.

Getting a nod from Naruto, Ren began to speak. "I am Lie Ren. My semblance is camouflage. It allows me to hide my emotions and Aura making me hard to see and almost impossible to sense. My weapon is called StormFlower, a pair of pistol daggers. I enjoy cooking, reading, and I am quite fond of Nora. I dislike people touching my things without permission and when people are loud in places that should be quiet."

"Hello again! I am Pyrrha Nikos. My semblance is polarity. It allows me to move anything made of metal. My weapons are Miko which can turn into a xiphos, javelin, and rifle, and Akouo my shield. I like sparring, combat, and dancing and I do not like when people treat me like I an different."

"Uh, Hi. My name is Jaune Arc. My weapon is Crocea Mors, a sword and shield. I like reading about heroes, my seven sisters, ususlly, and people who keep their word. I hate airships."

"You did not state your semblance." Weiss pointed out.

"Uh well thats because um...I don't actually know what it is yet." Jaune admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry Jaune you will find it. I believe in you." Pyrrha encouraged him. Placing a hand on top of his that were currently balled up on his thighs.

"Wow. Seven sisters? That must have been insane." Naruto admitted. He had always wished he could have a big family.

"That would have been awesome. Now I know who to ask if I need someone to help do my hair. Theres no way you had seven sisters and they didn't make you learn." Yang said, having found someone she could press into service for the days her main needed serious work done.

"Yeah..." Jaune just sighed out.

"Hey guys." Yang said waving to the people in the circle. "Im Yang Xiao Long. My semblance is Berserker. I turn anger and pain into power so the harder I get hit, the harder I hit back." She explained while flexing. "And these beautiful babes are my weapon Ember Celica. Gauntlets with shotguns in them for an extra Yang." She then broke out laughing hysterically at her own pun. 

"Booooooooooo." Naruto shouted. Throwing a pillow at the girl.

She threw it back at him before continuing. "I love puns, my hair, dancing, fighting, explosions, Bumblebee my motorcycle, just seeing and doing new stuff, and my sister. I hate anything that fucks with my hair or hurts my family." Yang then nudged Ruby who was nervous about going next. 

Giving orders in combat was easy but talking in a group about personal stuff? But she understood the purpose of the exercise and it would help her interact with her squad later.

"Hi. Im Ruby Rose. Uh I like cookies well anything sweet in general really. And weapons, and um I like reading. Oh I like playing video games." Getting an elbow from her sister reminding her that her family does in fact exist. "Oh! And my family is the most important thing." The steel in her eyes when she said that greatly increased the respect Naruto and Hinata had for the girl. "I hate people looking down on me, large crowds, how awkward I am talking to strangers, and when Yang teases me too much." Yang casually ignored the comment and the glare accompanying it. "My semblance is Scatter. I can turn into rose petals and move extremely fast although it drains my Aura pretty rapidly if I use it too much. My weapon is Crescent Rose and it can turn into a scythe, and a high impact sniper rifle that can fire dust rounds as well and its sooooo awesome oh not that your weapons aren't cool either they all look amazing and I am totally building you two weapons. We can start designing them tonight infact it's gonna be so much fun and im rambling. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you shared so much with us." Hinata said calming the nervous girl down. Once again Naruto had proven to have extremely good taste. Ruby was adorable and had her priorities straight. She was the kind of person who would go through hell and back for those that mattered without a second thought.

Yeah trust me you did great. First time I did this, my team leader Kakashi Hatake did this. Naruto then henged into Kakashi. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Before turning back into himself, and was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"Woah how did you that? Can you turn into me? Wait no can you turn into Ren?"

"Why was your leader so much older?"

"How did you do that?"

"...can you turn into a human?"

"Oh my god that is so awesome!!! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"He sounds like a douche."

"Ok so in order. Nora: My power allows me to manipulate aura through various symbols called seals which I can draw or make with my hands to create various effects. Luckily, im not the first to have this power so I had a lot of techniques I could learn instead of having to figure it out on my own. And yes I can turn into you or Ren." He intentionally ignored the look on her face when she heard that. "Weiss: he was older because the way our village operated was to initially put three rookies led by a high level veteran. We also started much younger than you guys I imagine. We started training at 6. Although my leader was already in the field by that age which was rare but not unheard of for the extremely talented."

"Wow I read the wilds are way more dangerous but to train you to survive at such a young age...that's horrible." Blake said taken back. Sure she had joined the White Fang young but she had only been a protestor.

"It's not like children are forced to fight. We were both special circumstances. Hinata's father was the leader of a prominent warrior clan in our village and she was to be his heir since her semblance is genetic. And well...im unique. The size of my aura and the power of my demon trigger meant I needed to be trained to keep it in control for my own safety and everyone elses."

"Ok back on track, Pyrrha: its a combination of my semblance and my Faunus trait. Normally those with my abilities woud cloak themselves in Aura to create an illusion. But foxes are tricksers and it mutated my ability from a disguise into proper shapeshifting. And on that note yes Blake I could. I can turn into most things within reason. Ruby: I am not actually sure. In our village it was possible to teach some of my techniques to a certain extent, although they wouldn't be as strong as mine, for instance Hinata can use the illusion version of henge. But we trained from such a young age and in such a different manner that we interact with out Aura differently and it would be very hard at best to teach you even something as basic as the henge. And yes Yang. He was kind of a douche at first. Ok so back on track, your turn frosty."

Hey don't call me that. Ahem. My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest producer of Dust in Remnant. My weapon is Myrtenaster a Rapier with a Dust revolver and my Semblance is Glyphs the Schnee hereditary semblance. I create symbols that can be used in multiple ways from attacking with ice to platforms to stand on to speeding someone up. I like my sister, reading, and music. I dislike those degenerates in the White Fang." She missed the trio of glares she was getting from Naruto, Hinata, and Blake. The fact that she resembled a young Sasuke with her superiority complex due to the recognition her name afforded her. They would be quick in stamping that out of her. Her glyphs sounded interesting however. Very similar to fuinjutsu. With a deep sigh Naruto gave Blake a long look before nodding at her. He knew she was a Faunus but if she was uncomfortable displaying her heritage she wasn't going to be outed by him or Hinata.

The look Naruto had given her had calmed her down. She was glad she would be working with two Faunus althoug coming out to the rest of the squad was going to be difficult. Her secret had been in jeopardy the moment she was teamed with two other Faunus who would know what she was right away and now she would have to find an explain why she felt the need to hide when they didn't.

Taking a deep breath, Blake started speaking.  
"Im Blake Belladonna. My weapon is Gambol Shroud it is a katana, pistol, and kusarigama. My semblance is shadow clone..."

"Wait hold on you can make shadow clones as well? What the hell that was my signature technique back home. We are having a clone off now." 

Her curiosity peeked when she learned her ability shared a name with someone elses so Blake obliged. Making a clone of herself. "I can infuse them with dust as well to have various effects."

"Can they move around on their own?"

"No why?"

Naruto said nothing and just made his signature handseal. A clone suddenly appeared behind Weiss before poking her in the ribs getting her to jump and scream slightly before realizing there were two Naruto's laughing their ass off. 

"Mine are solid and can think, act, and talk on their own. I can make a lot as well. I might be able to help you with improve yours. Same with your glyphs Weiss. They are similar to my sealing techniques." Naruto and his clone took turns explaining then he dispelled the clone before it had time to cause trouble. 

Seeing Ruby pouting at not getting special training, Hinata added, "Tomorrow after classes Naruto and I will take turns sparring with you all and offer help for how you can improve since we have more field experience working for our village then as mercenaries so even if your skill set doesn't match up with either of ours, we might have had experience with someone similar. Sorry Blake we disrupted your intro for so long because somebody, (jabbing Naruto in the side with her deadly fingers getting a yelp) had to show off."

"No it's ok. I was curious anyways and if he can help my develop my abilities I will be greatful. I enjoy reading, quiet places, and those who take steps for peaceful equality for all. I dislike prejudice against anyone for any reason and those who exploit or hurt the weak for their own gain." The last statement was pointed at the proud member of the Schnee family who had the decency to blush at least.

Finally it was Hinata's turn. "Hello everyone. I am Hinata Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you all. My semblance is called the all seeing eye. I can send Aura to my eyes and gain the ability to see in 360 degrees around myself as well as through objects. This allows me to pinpoint weak spots in a person's body which I can attack such as pressure points. Like Naruto I have no weapon although I am sure what Ruby proposes for me will be wonderful. I like gardening, cinnamon buns, reading, cats (she eyed Blake at this point causing the girl to blush), and Naruto. I dislike anyone who bullies the weak."

Ruby yawned at this before blushing hoping she hadn't offended Hinata. Her intro hadn't been boring, she was just exhausted from the day. Hinata just smiled at the girl before announcing. "It has been a long day we should retire for the night. Tomorrow will be a busy day and sleep is necessary to grow."

Everyone picked out beds. Pyrrha over Jaune. Nora ignored her own bed, throwing her pillows up before resting her head on Ren's chest. Ruby and Weiss took the next set of beds with Ruby on top before Blake climbed into the top of the last set of beds with Yang under her.

Naruto and Hinata took their larger, centralized, bed with Naruto sleeping on his side, arms wrapped around Hinata's waist, tails coiling around the two of them making a blanket, his head against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on top of his nuzzling into his soft golden hair. All were soon asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the process of moving from Michigan to Florida for law school (wrote most of this chapter in Chattanooga Tennessee after 10 hours of driving) Can't promise updates will become consistent again because well first year of lawschool and im fucking terrified of that and moving 1000 miles away from home and having to somehow manage to make new friends when im antisocial and bad at it. Seriously. Im like pre-initiation Ruby except im an only child so I don't have a Yang to help me. Holy shit i got off topic.
> 
> Another reason this chapter took so long is because I have absolutely no idea how to write a conversation involving 10 people and the way im doing it now kinda feels like im playing star wars the old republic where the person who gets to comment was the lucky bastard who had the best roll for initiative. I am seriously considering renaming this the demon and the angle while starting over on a new demon trigger with just naruto being on team Ruwby instead of the 10 letter clusterfuck i got going on now since i want naruto and hinata to be on the same team and i also love the canon teams too much to break them up. Making a new demon trigger would also allow me to clean up a lot of mistakes i made already that came from how i write and it being the first story i have ever written.


	14. Chapter 14

Rossini ~ William Tell Overture : Call to the Cows 

With birds happily chirping in the background as the sun starts to filter through the curtains. Weiss sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby, dressed in her school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBAAAAAAH." 

Ruby is immediately pinned to the wall by a fork as the room suddenly becomes absolutely saturated with killing intent. They all turn to see Naruto hugging Hinata from behind as she glares a hole through Ruby, her eyes seem to have turned from lavender to magenta briefly but it may have been a trick of the light cause an instance later, they are back to normal meanwhile Nora is suddenly lacking one fork from her morning pancake ritual.

"Never again." Hinata and Nora simultaneously. Naruto slowly unwraps his arms from around Hinata's waist who, despite her gentle nature, was not to be fucked with in the morning. He had learned that first hand with a prank gone wrong. It had been a large part in the death of her shyness, the other being their activites in the bedroom and general exposure to Naruto. With the Uzumaki seal connecting their lifeforces, she was also getting some of Kurama's chakra. That the event coincided with Hinata's time of the month had made the chakra extra...fiesty. It had been the first time Hinata had manifested a tail. While Nora somehow managed to manifest another fork into her hand as she continues eating her pancakes, to Ren's relief. When they had been on their way to Beacon, a grimm had interupted her breakfast causing a spillage of syrup. She declared a blood feud against the grimm and all acquainted with it and had managed to wipe out all the grimm in a 10 square mile area in under an hour. 

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss said getting up and getting her heartrate back under control from both the whistle and Hinata's shocking amount of KI.

As Ren freed Ruby from implement by eating utensils, she carried on unperturbed. 

Ignoring the question, Ruby said "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, brushing herself off.

Yang, holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake, exclaimed "Decorating!"

"What?!"

Blake, lifting her suitcase replied,"We still have to unpack." The suitcase opens, spilling its contents. "Aaaand clean."

Meanwhile, Team JNPR is ignoring Team RWBY and going about figuring out bathroom order. They had decided Jaune would go first since he had the least to do followed by Nora, giving her time to finish her pancakes, followed by Pyrrha, the most flexible of the four. She really did wake up looking like that, before Ren went last needing the most time in the bathroom. The boy was thoroughly jealous of the fact that Pyrrha woke up looking like that. He looked like an electrified lion with his bedhead.

Meanwhile, Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again and is about to blow of her whistle before Naruto appears by her side and throws the trice damned object into the emerald forest.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" raises her fist into the air "Banzai!"

Blake and Yang each take a side of Ruby befor copying the gesture. "Banzai!"

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room (and the repaired curtains) ends with the girls admiring their handiwork.

While all this was happening, Naruto and Hinata had begun meditating back to back in a lotus.

'We should start investigating Vale. Either somebody is planning a really big boom, or Schnee is stealing their own dust to claim a shortage and thus reasonably creste a shortage to profit off of.' Naruto said through the link.

'Ok. We will make shadow clones and scout of the city. Il map out anything interesting and you can walk around gathering information. We should head out while they are busy. We don't want them tailing our clones.' Hinata replied. They had created an operational procedure where Hinata is in charge of pre mission planning and Naruto would take charge once in the field to play to their strengths.

'Yeah thats a good idea. I would have absolutely followed anything more interesting than classes at the acadamy.' At this they broke their meditation with Naruto sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his last statement.

The two headed out the room discretely, first, Naruto made a few clones before infusing Hinata with some of his chakra so she could make a handful as well. While she had enough chakra to make three shadow clones, now that Kurama had slowly been boosting her, it was still an exhausting endeavor for her considering the Hyuuga had always been about control of chakra rather than quantity. The clones took on various henges and dispersed.

Back in the room:

"Its a good thing Fluffy, redesigned the room for us. All our stuff wouldn't have fit." Yang commented upon seeing the state of their half of the room. Before looking over at Team JNPR unpacking. None of them were particularly materialistic and their half of the room had few additions aside from the griddle Ren had set up this morning to be able to cook in the room.

"Fluffy? Naruto is not going to like you calling him that." Ruby pointed out.

"You just haven't felt his tails yet." Yang replied, slightly blushing from when she had managed to crop a feel on "accident."

"I must admit, he is surprisingly handy given his nature. The wood is almost seemless." Weiss said jumping back to what she considered relevant.

"It speaks to their experiences that they could plan this out after only moments of seeing it." Blake muttered to herself. She had been observing both Naruto and Hinata closely taking note of their actions, stances, reactions etc. They all seemed to...normal under first inspection until she started thinking of the implications many of those actions had.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby announced having stowed away the last of their belongings. "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" She says spinning with a planner in her hand until she falls on one of the beds. "Classes...Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss shouts out in alarm.

"Uuuum..." Was Ruby's enlightened response.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

"To class!" Ruby announces

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

"Class...?" Jaune says looking at his team.

He loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

"We're gonna be late!" He says as now all eight of them are running through the halls.

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

The teams barely arrive, receiving a wave from Naruto as the clamber in and a giggle from Hinata at their disheveled appearance, the cause quite clear as they arrived at 9:02. On the board in front of class were drawings displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

Seeing the late arrivals settling in, he began. "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

By this point, Naruto is using chakra to hold the point if a kunai on his finger without it stabbing him and Hinata, while seeming to pay attention, had actually activated her byakugan and was examining first the Aura of her fellow classmates then the various halls, rooms, and shocking number of secret tunnels that Beacon had to offer.

With JNPR, Pyrrha was paying as much attention as could be possible in this scenario, Jaune was already zoned out, while Nora and Ren were playing some odd game with a piece of paper that was so oddly intricate that it must have been inspired by the mind of Nora.

Meanwhile, the members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

Port continued on, seemingly obvious to how many were not listening. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." At this he gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade into white noise as everyone, even Weiss, has tuned him out. Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Port continued

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blake and Yang laugh, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" The professor clears his throat as he waits until he has their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss, still angry at her absolute sham of a team leader, raises her hand."I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port responds as he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started law school this week and I already have no time. I hope to at least be able to update this once a week or so but I make no promises. Also have a date tomorrow which is terrifying.


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss, having taken out Myrtenaster, was now standing a healthy distance away from the cage Professor Port had prepared for this class.

Yang cheers her teammate on, fist pumping. "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake, having managed to produce a small flag with RWBY on it joined in. "Fight well!"

Even Naruto, once again swept up in the moment, cheered her on. "Show him who's boss ice queen!"

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby said at the end. 

Weiss's face darkened at the reminder of who her leader was, something neither Naruto nor Hinata missed.

Lowering her sword and leveling a glare at Ruby far more pointed than the Rapier, Weiss rebuked the girl shouting "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" harshly.

At this Ruby seemed to collapse in on her self and apologized. "Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Allllright!" Port called out next to the cage. "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you? Not every challange has a straightforward answer. How you deal with those challanges will be vital to you young huntsman and huntressess in the field."

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby calls out.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, she thrust her rapier straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port commented.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby continued cheering.

The response from Weiss was instantaneous... and dangerous. She turns to glare at Ruby, taking her eyes off her opponent, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port continued. Intentionally attempting to rile the girl up and see how she handled herself.

Seeing Weiss disarmed, Naruto unseals a Hiraishin kunai into his hand before Hinata grabs his arm, subtly pointing at Port. Although his tone was jovial, his stance was anything but. Shoulders square, knees slightly bent, the man was ready to intervene should he deem it necessary. Naruto decided to trust the professor...for now.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby says, continuing to help her teammate.

Weiss, now utterly appalled that the idiot girl thought she was good enough to help her snapped. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

Port: "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeedin the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" (as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown) "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Naruto had seen more than enough and was going to fix the situation asap. With a shocking amount of authority in his voice he boomed out, "Ruby and Weiss you will meet me at training ground 2 when classes are finished." He unsuppressed his chakra slightly to make his point before he left the classroom. He wasn't letting his history with Sasuke repeat itself with Ruby and Weiss. Fortunately, Ruby was not starting a league bellow Weiss like he had.

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asks Blake and Yang, who remain silent.

The remaining members of Team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walks away as Ruby looks dejected.

Ozpin, who was standing right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other finally speaks up. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby at this point is about ti fall apart. She looks at the Headmaster with a lot of fear and a little hope. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin just chuckles. "That remains to be seen."

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!"

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

Port: "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Having her ego stroked Weiss breaks out into a smile. "You really think so?"

"Most surely! Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife! It's my job to help you, and not just in matters related to class"

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!"

The older man is silent for a moment. "That's preposterous!"

Back with Ruby and Ozpin:

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks him.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?"

With Weiss and Port:

The greater the pride, the greater the fall and, having had her ego inflated just a moment ago, Weiss did not take having it deflated well. "Excuse me?!"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

The professor raised one massive eyebrow at this. "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!"

"My point exactly." His tone had completely changed. Gone was the jovial nature his words had held, now replaced with absolute seriousness. "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactlywhat she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true!" Weiss says defiantly before Port's unwavering stare finally causes her to relent reluctantly. "Well... not entirely true."

Port, seeing the girl begin to relent, said "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Weiss finally starts to calm down and looks at him again "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

Ozpin and Ruby:

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

Ozpin turns and starts walking away. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

As Ozpin walks he gives a nod to Naruto standing arms crossed against the wall just around the corner who returns it before making himself scarce as well.

Later that evening at training ground 2 Weiss and Ruby stood before Naruto and Hinata on the training ground. The rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR had all arrived to see how their captain was going to handle this.

"The two of you are going to spar." Hinata said, starting proceedings.

"Tournament style. You will fight until either your Aura is in the red or Hinata, who will be the ref, deems one of you is unable to continue. Her decision will be final. Now take your places." Naruto finished as Ruby and Weiss each took one half of the arena.

"Begin." Hinata started.

"Is this really necessary? I don't want to hurt her." Ruby asks but her comment only seeks to infuriate Weiss more.

"Oh so you think your so much better than me now that I don't stand a chance? How dare you, you brat."

Weiss was the first into action. Using Glyphs to augment her speed, Weiss dashes forward at Ruby, Myrtenaster at the ready.

Weiss thrusts at Ruby who deflected the much lighter weapon with ease using Crescent Rose.

"That's not what I meant Weiss. I want to be friends. Teammates. I don't want to fight you."

Weiss however ignored the girls pleas gradually ramping up in speed using Glyphs to set up a barrier of bounce pads around Ruby constantly darting at the girl.

Eventually Ruby had enough, activating her semblance and thoroughly outspeeding Weiss, before she used her advantage to knock Myrtenaster and put away her weapon as well. 

"Fine. If you have so much of an issue with me, with being my teammate, with me leading then do it. Hit me and I will request Ozpin to transfer me tonight."

Weiss picked up her rapier before dashing once more at Ruby, aiming for the neck. 

Ruby stood their unwavering, staring Weiss in the eyes as she approached. Never flinching or making a move to defend herself.

At first it had looked like Weiss had stabbed her leader who had refused to defend herself but at the last moment, she diverted her blade to the side, narrowly missing Ruby's neck.

They held that position briefly, both staring each other in the eyes panting from the exertion of the fight.

"The fight is over. Ruby is declared the winner." Hinata announced. On the monitor, it showed that Weiss, in her rage, had burned through her own Aura so rapidly that, with her last attack, she had put herself in the red.

Before either had time to speak Naruto appeared next to them.

"Weiss, do you think I am worthy of being the captain of both squads."

Reluctantly, she nodded her head. Even she had heard of Naruto and Hinata by reputation and there was no denying their skill in combat from what she had witnessed in their fight against the Beringal.

"No leader is born prepared for their role and no amount of training will prepare them for the responsibility placed upon them." Naruto started. 

"When in the Emerald Forest, Ruby took charge of the situation and comprised a successful strategy for dealing with the situation. She is a far more capable leader than I was when I first entered the field and, with time and experience, she could grow to be more capable than either myself or Hinata." Naruto said addressing Weiss.

Turning now to Ruby, "However, to reach thay point you are going to have to work hard, harder than everyone around you because you hold the lives of your teammates in your hands. Your job is to make sure you complete your objective and bring them home safely. It is a huge responsibility."

He now addressed botb of them. "Even the most experienced leaders will make mistakes. On my first mission outside of my village, my team and I should have died. Kakashi, my leader made a mistake that ended up with him being captured by an opponent that could have literally killed the rest of my team blindfolded and with one hand behind his back. The only reason we survived was because my team and I were able to free him so he could then defeat the enemy. He had been in the field for over twenty years at that point and was considered one of the strongest people in the village and yet he still made mistakes and needed his team to support him when he did." 

At this Naruto began to take off his jacket and gloves, showing his back and arms were covered in scars. Most prominent however were the matching scars on his chest and back that signified something had pierced through his entire body and his arm, which at the forearm, the skin took on a completely different color. 

"I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But you have admitted that you think I am a capable leader. I was even supposed to be the next in line to lead my village before that became impossible. Don't right off someone prematurely and never forget the responsibility you have to each other as teammates. This matter is now finished." At this Naruto walked over to Hinata put an arm around her and the two walked off, presumably back to the dorms.

Later that night:

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of Team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.'

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby rapidly tries to explain.

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..."

Getting irritated, Weiss snaps a little. "Answer the question!"

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

"Ugh. Don't move." She ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby. "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiles briefly before looking apologetically at her leader. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." At this Ruby breaks out into a smile "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" Weiss says returning the smile. "Good luck studying!" She ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers. "That's wrong, by the way." She ducks under again. "Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Yang."

"Goodnight Pyrrha."

"Goodnight Jaune."

"Goodnight Nora."

"Boop."

"Goodnight everybody." Naruto said putting an end to the goodnight train as he curled up againt Hinata's back, contemplating the memories he had just received from his clones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iv never even seen the Brady bunch but for some reason that goodnight thing came into my head when I was trying to replace the bunkbed comment with something else.
> 
> Also tell me how my fight scenes are and how I can improve them. I'm struggling a lot trying to put what I can see in my head into words.
> 
> Im surprised at how...therapeutic writting this has become. A bad day kicked off my depression this afternoon but finishing this chapter actually has reset my mind into a managable state so I will definitely keep writting this through law school if only to stay insane.
> 
> Side note that I found awesome...one of the professors who spoke at my orientation acted and sounded like Ooblek, with a dirty sense of humor on top of it, to the point I can't not picture him with green hair. He took off his shoes and was zipping around the classroom holding a big thermos of what had to be the strongest brew of coffee imaginable. It was amazing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been reviewed for errors as well as I normally do because of how long, particularily one section, took to write.

While out investigating Vale, one of Naruto's clones stumbled across something that caught his eye. A girl with brown and pink hair sitting on a bench in one of the worst places in town. His gut feeling rewarded him when moments later none other than Roman Torchwick sat next to her and handed her some icecream. The body language between the two as they engaged in conversation, oddly it was an entirely one sided conversation, showed how comfortable and familiar they were with each other culminating in the girl resting her head on Torchwicks shoulder when she finished her icecream before the two eventually got up. Taking advantage of this moment, the henged clone bumped into the girl as they were walking away and slipped a Hiraishin tag into her pocket before kowtowing and apologizing profusely and leaving.

That night, having told Hinata his intentions, Naruto made plans to take advantage of his clones good fortune. At 3AM, he used Jiraiya's Transparency Jutsu and flashed to where ever the tag would lead him. He found himself in a warehouse filled with crates as Torchwick was arguing with another woman.

"Look, I'm doing as much as I can with the people I got. The people you hooked me up with aren't exactly used to subtlety so we have to take it slow to make sure we stay hidden for the time being. You certainly had not mentioned that I would have to be working around the 9-tailed fox either which is complicating things further." Roman explained to the woman. From his stance alone, he looked ready to run while the girl from earlier, although seeming at ease at first glance was showing the signs of being ready to fight or run as well. Clearly they were not comfortable around this woman which, considering how calm Torchwick had been while fighting him despite apparently knowing who he was said a lot.

"Roman, and here I thought you were the best thief in Vale. If you can't get the job done I would be...terribly disappointed." The woman almost purred out "I will admit his interference had been unexpected. Can you get the job done in time or will I need to find an...alternative?" A sudden flare of power filled the warehouse as her eye suddenly glowed.

"Now now Cinder. No need to be hasty. Despite the setbacks, we are still on track to finish by the festival." Just as suddenly had the flare come it was now gone.

"Good. If the fox becomes more than an unfortunate coincidence he will be delt with." The woman, now identified as Cinder said as she strutted out of the warehouse before disappearing into the night.

Torchwick lit a cigar and started taking multiple deep drags from it, calming down the longer Cinder was gone. "God I hate that woman. I can't wait for this whole deal to be over so we can go somewhere less stressful...like an Atlus military base." He turned to address the girl, suddenly the most serious Naruto had ever seen the man. "Neo, if this gets too hot and you see a chance to run do it and don't look back. This isn't about loyalty or honor amongst thieves or any of that other nonsense. It's about survival. I have no choice but... surviving? That's the only thing I'm truly good at. That doesn't mean you have to get dragged down into my mess with me."

The girl said nothing, she just walked up to the Torchwick and punched him in the jaw before rapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest.

"Yeah. I know. We really don't have a choice do we. All we can do is keep working and hope for the best."

At this, Naruto dispelled his jutsu and cheerfully said. "Hello there!"

"What the fuck? How the hell did you get in here? How did you even find this place?"

Before Naruto could answer he was suddenly facing an onslaught of thrusts by the girl who had closed the distance in an instance with her umbrella which now had a blade on the end. Dodging for a while before finally seeing an opening he parried her thrust before taking the umbrella away from her.

"Now Torchwick, I thought you were a buisness man. Is this any way to treat a prospective partner?" He handed the umbrella back to Neo who took up a position in front of Torchwick. Despite appearances she was apparently the muscle of the operation.

"Partner? Iv had far too many of those recently. What exactly would somebody of your reputation need from me anyways." 

"Simple, information."

"Let me guess, your about to make me an offer I can't refuse." Roman said, extinguishing his cigar on the floor before picking up his cane. The girl tensed preparing to begin the next round.

"No I make this visit in good faith. Iv seen how you enjoy the company of your current employer and thus I would like to make a counter offer. It is no secret your current employer is dangerous. Perhaps even to me and definitely to what has become important to me. Nor is it any secret the disdain you have for her. Thus I offer you this. You will continue to do as she asks of you but you will keep me informed of everything. I will pay you twice whatever she offered you. The job comes with benefits as well." Naruto slowly took out a Hiraishin knife so as not to alarm either of them and cause a second unnecessary conflict. "Consider this the company insurance policy." Naruto threw the knife at the far wall before teleporting to it. "If things get too rough, throw that knife and I will be there instantly."

"Well now, that is quite the offer...and I certainly hold no love for my current employer." Roman said, taking out another cigar and lighting it as he mulled things over. He looked at Neo for a while before speaking again. "Can you use more than one of these knives at once?"

"Yes."

"Can you transport other people with that ability of yours."

"Yes."

"Then I have a condition."

"I'm listening..."

"If things really go to shit beyond salvaging, your first priority will be to get Neo somewhere safe. That is non-negotiable." Torchwick finished, putting a hand on Neo's shoulder as she turned and glared at him. If he thought she would leave him then he had another thing coming.

Naruto's stance softened at that. He nodded immediately accepting the condition immediately. 

"Then it seems we have a deal." Torchwick said before Naruto flashed to the seal in Neo's pocket again offering his hand which Torchwick shook as Neo leveled a glare at both of them that would have killed lesser men.

"Sorry, she doesn't talk much...at all really, but she's annoyed and curious about how you did that." Torchwick said, translating the glare into something Naruto could more easily understand.

"Ah. That's easy. Always be careful of who you bump into." Naruto said with a smirk before disappearing in another flash of light as Neo searched her pockets before pulling out a piece of paper with intricate drawings on it which burst into flames a moment later.

The looked at Roman with concern now that they were alone again.

"Well we already made one deal with the devil, what's one more." He joked before taking a painful punch in the arm.

Suddenlt growing serious again, he spoke back up. "Iv heard of him. He's a pretty famous mercenary. Every story about him speaks of his immense power and his sincerity. He has never crossed a client that hadn't tried to screw him first. We uphold our end of the deal, and he will as well. Honestly, this is the best position we have been in since Cinder...conscripted me. There's actually hope that we both make it out of this in one piece."

Neo just wrapped her arms around Roman who returned the hug and held it for a long time.

Naruto meanwhile was back in Beacon having flashed to the seal he had tattooed onto Hinata.

Feeling his presence, she rolled over in bed. "How did it go?"

"Better than I had hoped. Despite his infamy, he is just a man doing what he can to survive and protect his precious people. As long as we keep them safe we can trust him."

"Good. Now get some sleep. You have class in a few hours." Hinata said with a smirk before rolling back over.

Naruto just groaned as he settled in for what would be a very short rest as dawn was rapidly approaching.

The next was was combat training. Jaune had been selected to fight Cardin Winchester. The fight had been immediately one sided. By this point, it was all but over. Cardin was standing with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune was opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon exhausted at the edge of the the arena.

Jaune looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield, and himself, flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin taunts.

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune's retort is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" He relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." While Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team. Naruto is shaking his head. With his squad having settled in he had planned to start directing their team and personal training this weekend having had enpugh time to gauge their strengths and weaknesses. Jaune was going to take a lot of work to build up into combat shape. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said snidely. 

Glynda then turned to the students. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame.

The students were now eating lunch as Nora tells an unbelievable story to her audience...

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Ren chimed in.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren, taking a sip of his coffee, clarified again. "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She screams as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em."

Nora soldiered on while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lienselling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Naruto just facepalms at that addendum to the end of the story while Hinata shakes her head.

Pyrrha voicing her concers finally addresses Jaune. "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune snaps out of it, turning back toward them. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said joining the conversation.

By this point the others had stopped their distractions and stared at him. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Larkholds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. Blake is no longer paying attention to Jaune. Instead her attention is glued on Naruto who is gripping a cup far too hard. The pheromones he is releasing in his rage are having a primal effect on her that is hard to ignore. Hinata puts a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder, keeping him in place for now.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha presses on.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

Flashback:

Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!" Jaune yells in indignation.

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.

"Come on...!"

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices. "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room and the cliché plays out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.

"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Can be heard on the wind as Jaune flys away

The others are totally focused on him now.

"I didn't land far from the school!" He says with a nervous laugh.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. Suddenly there is a loud sound of a glass breaking as Blake watches Naruto crushes the glass with his bare hand, completely ignoring the shards shredding his hand causing it to briefly bleed before smoke pours out of the wounds as the close right before her eyes. The change in him is startling, his eyes have become red and slitted, his hair is standing on end, his normally waving tails have stilled snd the fur on them bristling.

"Ow! That hurts! Please, stop..." The Rabbit girl says. 

Cardin just continues laughing, not loosening his grip at all. "I told you it was real!"

His other teemmate Russell Thrush is laughing hysterically at this point. "What a freak!"

At this point even Hinata has had enough and Blake watches, as if in slow motion, as she takes her hand off of Naruto and he vanished out of sight. What happened next was indescribable. A bang sound was heard and then everything went to hell.

(Imagine Sonido from Bleach but louder. Any time Naruto uses pure speed to do something instead of Hiraishin it's basically going to be that) I

t was like a bomb had gone off in the lunchroom. A great wind emanated from the center of the lunch room and suddenly everyone was struggling to breathe or even move. A massive weight suddenly was pressing down on them and an incredible bloodlust that put the display at the Emerald Forest to shame filled the room terrifying all who had not experienced it before. Blake looked up to see Naruto holding a bloody Cardin in the air by the throat with almost a tornado of red Aura spiraling around him as his tails, now blood red instead of their usual color, whipped in every direction. His teammates were gone, Blake later learned that Naruto had blasted them each into a different wall in the cafeteria so hard that they had been unconscious before they had even hit the wall.

"If I ever see you bully another person I will tear you limb from limb before leaving you out for Grimm to feed on you. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. I. WILL. NOT. WARN. YOU. AGAIN. YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT."

By the end his voice had grown from a growl to a full blown roar. Suddenly, Naruto had dropped Cardin and was floating in the air, his limbs being extended. 

"Mr. Uzumaki. What the hell do you think your doing?" Glynda said, riding crop out as she used her Semblance to restrain Naruto.

"Oh so it's fine for the teachers to ignore racism and bullying but when somebody stands up to him suddenly it's a problem. Is this how Ozpin runs his school or are you all just cowards."

Glynda was speechless at that comment. Nothing she could say would adequately address what the man had just said.

The silence had been accepted as an answer and judgement had been passed. Naruto suddenly began releasing even more power to the point that the windows shattered, and the ground broke under the weight of his Aura, pieces of debris began floating and spinning around him as hot bursts of wind pulsed out from the epicenter of the growing nuclear threat that was Naruto's temper. By this point all the students were kneeling on the floor as if praying to a god under the weight of his Aura and even Glynda could barely stand. With a massive pulse of power, he broke the womans hold on him and uttered two simple words. "I see." And just like that he disappeared with another loud bang as the atmosphere in the cafeteria.

"Mr. Winchester take your teammates to the infirmary then report to the Headmasters office. I expect you to be there promptly or there will be consequences." Glynda said before she stormed out of the cafeteria. 

The room was deathly silent, Blake watched as Hinata held the rabbit girl in her arms before she got up, wrapped her tail around the girls waist and left the cafeteria holding hands with the girl. Blake left to follow them.

Slowly, the remaining students regained their composure and made themselves scarce.

Weiss was the first to break the silence. "What the hell is he. That level of power might even be beyond the professors! Did you see how he broke out of Professor Goodwitch's hold? What was Ozpin thinking putting a monster like that in our classes."

It was at this moment Weiss knew, she fucked up. The second explosion of the Beacon cafeteria had now had her fuse lit.

What...what...what the fuck is wrong with you! He used his powers to save someone, that nobody else would be willing to help. Even the teachers. You saw his interation with Professor Goodwitch. They only intervened long after Naruto had. How dare you call someone a monster, somebody who has already saved your life! Did you forget everything he told you after our spar? Did you forget the scars he had? Well guess what Weiss, I looked him and Hinata up after they were assigned to lead our squad. Do you know what I found? Report after report of them saving people, saving villages that nobody else was willing to fight for more than once, often at the expense of his own health. Of course he is stronger he has been out fighting since he was a child whay did you expect? If I ever hear you talk about him again that way...il...uh...we won't be friends anymore." The group was shocked speechless by the eruption of Mount St. Ruby, none of them having heard her swear before or even show such anger and indignation. Even Yang was surprised. Times when Ruby truly got angry were far and few between. The girl stormed off to find Naruto leaving the shocked group of 6 behind.

"She's right. Who cares how stong he is or how scary his power might be. He has only ever used it to protect others when nobody else would or could do it. What the hell is your problem Weiss. If you keep having attitude issues, your going to find yourself really lonely on our team cause I will back up Ruby and Naruto always. They have more than earned that. What have you done?"

At that, Yang stormed off to go back to the dorms with the rest of the squad dispensing leaving behind a shellshocked and ashamed Weiss.

Lemon Start:

Back at in their room, things had progressed rapidly. The moment Hinata had gotten the bunny girl into their room, she had immedietly pinned her against the wall. A part of being a Faunus had been getting accustomed to going into heat which she had started to go into that morning. That coupled with the pure primal energy energy had released and the submissive of her prey before her had sent her off the deepend of lust and hormones. Although to be fair, while timid, the cute rabbit had been giving as good as she got as she feel deeper into the madness of the situation. Hinata used one hand to hold both of the girls arms in place over her head while her other hand traveled down from the rabbits back to her ass where she grabbed a handful through the girls shorts and body suit and kneaded the flesh under it. Hinata could feel the girl moan into their kiss as she did so.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, a certain cat voyeur was peeking through the door watching Hinata and the rabbit go at it, a fire having been lit from the sights, sounds, and smells. By the time Hinata had reached for the other girls ass, Blake was already pinching her nipples through her shirt and rubbing her thighs together to get some relief.

Hinata broke the kiss, before whispering in the other girls ear "I'm going to eat you alive." Sending a visible shiver through the girls body. Hinata then lowered her head before lightly biting the girl on the neck just hard enough to leave a mark with her canines forcing a deep groan out of the girl. The hand on the girls ass traveled to her front before dipping down between the girl's shorts and bodysuit. The girl's ears shot straight up at the sudden contact with her soaking wet crotch. Hinata rubbed the girl teasingly slow before whispering in the girls ear. "Do you want more?" The girl, now pinned from above and hooked from below, found speaking beyond her abilities at the moment just nodded. Hinata removed the hand she was using to pin the girl's wrists above her head before undoing the button on her pants and slowly unzipping them. "Then work for it." Hinata whispered again before putting her hand on top of the girls head and gently pushing her down. Getting the hint, the girl sank to her knees. She hesitated for a minute before grabbing the legs of Hinata's pants and peeled the tight leather pants down her legs to reveal that they were infact skin tight as Hinata was clean shaven did not wear underwear. Grasping the girl's hair Hinata spread her legs to the best of her ability and pulled the girl in. The girl nuzzled Hinata's clit with her nose, utterly intoxicated by the scent and pheromones sending her blood into a boil. The girl began eating Hinata out, starting slowly and tentatively before eventually diving in like she hadn't had anything to drink in days and Hinata's pussy was the fountain of youth. Hinata let out a loud groan as the girl noisily slurped between her legs, looking up straight into Hinata's eyes only adding more to the experience.

By this point, Blake had both of her hands down her pants, one furiously rubbing her clit while the other jackhammered in and out of her slit. She had long known of her voyeur tendencies, having heard grunting and moaning when she was 12 only to end up peeking at her Dad absolutely slamming her mother as she mewled under him. What...and who she did in the years following added a slight exhibitionist streak to it as well. So when Hinata, though the slightly ajar door, looked Blake right in the eye, smirked, then winked, Blake promptly came and flooded her pants right there, collapsing onto the floor, her legs no longer able to hold her.

Hinata made a clone who picked up Blake in her arms before stealthily putting her in the rooms shower without the rabbit noticing so she could rest and clean off.

The rabbit girl was doing kami's work between her legs and the spring coiling in her stomach was ready to burst forward. A rapid series of "uh" each higher pitched than the previous started erupting out of Hinata before she was grabbed by the scruff of her neck and launched over the edge when the girl between her legs suddenly bit her clit and shoved two fingers inside of her and curled them. The rabbit was suddenly and violently hit by Hurricane Hinata squirting in her face before she clamped her mouth around Hinata's pussy and began to drink, extending her orgasm. Upon regaining control of herself, Hinata pulled the girl up and gave her a smoldering kiss. "Strip. You've more than earned your reward." The girl removed her clothing and body suit and began to turn towards Hinata but was shoved down onto the bed onto her back and mounted. Hinata began furiously kissing the girl while rubbing the outside of her little rabbit hole. The girl finally gasped out "more". Taking it a step up Hinata placed one then two fingers inside the tight girl sawing away at her vagina before bringing her fingers up for a taste. "Mmm delicious." Hinata said before gathering more of the juices and putting her fingers in the girls mouth as she sucked on them. Hinata started kissing and nibbling her way down the girls body, giving attention to her neck, collarbone, nipples, and bellybutton before reaching her goal. Breathing in the aroma, Hinata set to work on taking the girl under her apart. She fastened her mouth to the girl's clit and reinserted the two fingers back into her. Already worked up from her own efforts on Hinata, the girl was rapidly approaching her own climax. Hinata slowed down slightly seeing the signs in the girl: hands clenching whatever they could grasp, jolts of movement in her limbs, eyes screwed shut, and mouth wide open in a long silent moan. Just as the girl was about to ask for more, Hinata went for the kill. She thrust her fingers in deep, curling as she pulled them back to hit her g-spot, sucked hard on the girl's clit, and for the extra bit of overwhelming pleasure, using the lubrication provided from the source above, started fingering the girl's other burrow. The effect was instantaneous. The girl's entire body sent stiff, her legs locking Hinata's head in place, before she began to shake violently as if possessed. One hand clutching Hinata's hair while the other grasped the sheets of the bed for dear life. Finally coming down enough to release her leglock, Hinata crawled up the girl's body giving her a kiss before pulling up the sheets and cuddling with the girl.

Lemon End:

Hinata had been initially surprised to see the peeping cat but in the end, she didn't really care. A combination of Kurama and Naruto by this point had brutally murdered all her shyness around other people and 90% of it with Naruto while the Byakugan and her peers led the shyness to be replaced with closet perversion. Given that she and Naruto were both of Jonin level, or above in Naruto's case, they had been given the prerequisite training required to pass the Jonin exam and had been sent on many high level missions as well as witnessed the "stress relief" many Jonin partake in on the way home from a mission. Jonin had no shame, and considering the life expectancy of a ninja, few inhibitions, the two of them quickly found out and had to grow accustomed to. Then there was the training. This included seduction training since once you made Jonin and sometimes special Jonin, you were expected to do whatever was necessary to help your village. Ironically, Hinata and Naruto took part of their seduction training together...the portion for Kunoichis...which Tsunade had insisted Naruto take due to his unique ability to shapeshift into an actual female. Jiraiya had predictably given Naruto the male side of the the training, which to his surprise had actually been superior to the village's regiment. Most people actually forget how competent Jiraiya was at everything he did when he was actually serious and to Naruto's surprise, his books were written from experience. Not even Jiraiya, in his deviancy, had thought to put Naruto through the female side of the training. It had been an...event. Naruto had to tighten the seal on Kurama four times to get him to shut up about it before an agreement was made between the two of them that Kurama would never speak of it and Naruto would loosen the seal back up so that it wasnt literally crushing the giant fox. 

"Im Hinata Uzumaki by the way." Hinata introduced herself with a giggle realizing they hadn't even managed to exchange names in the heat of the moment.

The girl just rested her head on Hinata's chest and wrapped her arms around Hinata. "Velvet Scarlatina. The pleasure is mine." Velvet replied with a soft giggle at her own joke before she fell asleep with Hinata not far behind. 

Meanwhile Blake quietly left the bathroom after cleaning up, having taking a "relaxing" bath listening to the show in the room, and climbed into her own bed to fall asleep for the night. She knew tomorrow would be interesting to say the least. It's not often someone is caught peeping and masturbating to someone's wife having sex with a girl she had just met. Being around Hinata, Velvet, and Naruto would be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a monster to right, first there was a LOT more that was intended to be part of this chapter but it would have taken me days longer to finish it and considering how the COMPLETELY unplanned lemon took me a week on its own to right to even translate half of the detail I had in my head to words i figured that was a solid enough spot to stop. This was never intended to be the first lemon, hell unlike 75% of this where I have a general plan of the main plot, at least up through the fight up Beacon, with the rest being just whatever inspiration strikes me as I right, i had no plans for the lemons intending to write them as I felt fit and considering how much I am changing Hinata to fit an image in my head, it ended up serving two purposes, the sex itself and a bit of character display. Instead of writting a flashback at some point between Naruto and Hinata which is how I had assumed I would write my first lemon until my fingers developed a mind of their own.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been a rough couple of days meant to have this out sooner but life being miserable and my inability to write fights the way I see them in my head slowed everything down.

Running into the Emerald Forest, they heard him long before they saw him. It was not hard to considering the noises of a small war were reverberating through the trees. The clangs of metal on metal offset by the occasional explosion large enough to feel the ground rumbling under their feet.

When Rudy and Yang finally made it to the clearing where Naruto was they were amazed by what they saw. A lone Naruto fending himself off from an onslaught of hundreds of other Narutos. The man was death in motion, flashing across the clearing killing himself over and over as his clones disappeared in puffs of smoke. Finally with a roar of rage he slammed his fist into the ground, fracturing it and beyond repair as he wiped out the remains of his army leaving just one Naruto, sweaty, disheveled, and panting with his tails laying limply on the ground having finally released his pent up emotions. 

Finding their feet again, Ruby and Yang shared a look before they were about to approach him before suddenly Naruto raised his tails again before howls made them aware of a pack of Beowolves having been attracted by the emotions Naruto had been radiating. Naruto flashed through some hand signs before shouting. "Senpo: Hair Senbon Jutsu!" Before pointing his tails at the emerging pack and unleashed hell upon them. Like 9 turrets, his tails shot needle after needle of hair at the pack wiping them out instantly and peppering the trees and ground as well.

"Wanna spar?" Naruto said abruptly. "Two on one. I need a change of pace after the clones. Those bastards fight dirty."

"Psh I bet you can't even take me one on one." Yang blurted out boisterously, cracking her knuckles in apprehension.

The smile that split Naruto's face suggested that Yang had made a critical error. It wasn't her fault. How was she to know, or anyone in Remnant for that matter, that Naruto had the luck of the devil. To date, only Hinata had won a bet against Naruto and that was only after their souls had been sealed together.

"I'll take that bet. Hell I'll even compromise with you. Instead of fighting both of you at the same time, it will be two back to back one on one fights with no break in between. If either of you can beat me then you win."

"When I win, your mine for a day. Your gonna be my bitch doing whatever I tell you."

Naruto just snorted and Ruby outright facepalmed at the audacity of her sister and the situation she had been dragged into. She had no problem admitting that if Naruto went all out, she had no chance. The amount of power he could bring to bear with his semblance was unlike anything she had seen before. 

"One finger."

"What?"

Holding up his index finger, Naruto said "This one finger will be enough." Then made the come at me gesture with the finger.

Yang growled at Naruto and blitzed him before suddenly she was suppressed by the pressence by his killing intent. Forcing Yang to kneel a few feet in front of him Naruto wagged his finger at her "Tsk tsk. I never said go did I?"

With a roar Yang spiked her own Aura and broke free on the hold he had on her before jumping back. While it was a neat trick to quell the masses, it took a lot of effort for him to flood an area with bloodlust like Kurama taught him to and anyone with sufficient will would be able to break free unless he also saturated the area with his Chakra to reinforce it which was draining even to his almost bottomless reserves and he had already made a sizable dent in the cafeteria earlier. 

"Fuck you!" Yang yelled, banishing her fesr before attacking with a barrage of buckshot. "Eat this!"

With lightning fast reflexes Naruto dodged the majority of the shots, the few that did hit him healing almost instantly. While he could use his Chakra similar to Aura, in most cases it was more efficient to just take the hit and regenerate through it, pain at this point was a non-factor as well after the years of abuse his body had taken.

Running low on ammo and seeing her barrage had proven useless, Yang used one last shot to propel herself backwards, into the trunk of a tree using it as a springboard to launch at him. While she was nowhere near as fast as her sister, years of sparring had forced her to learn ways to briefly speed up when the moment called upon it.

"Get him Yang!" Ruby called out. Her sister was adapting well to Naruto's superior speed and had led him to being between two trees with a boulder behind him. He would be forced to block her punch, something inadvisable under normal circumstances let alone at the speed she was moving at. 

Naruto however had a 2nd option in mind. Having allowed himself to be placed in a corner, he waited patiently as Yang rocketed towards him, fist cocked and ready to deliver punishment, at the last moment Naruto used his finger to push her blow to the side just enough that it would miss, hitting the boulder behind him.

The boulder exploded upon impact.

Naruto could only stare at it in shock. This was like Sakura all over again. Kami help him if he ever found himself on the receiving end of one of those hits.

Yang jumped back holding her hand in pain. "Aaaaaah that hurt. I haven't something that hard since I made the mistake of hitting Dad's forehead in a spar."

Ruby snorted in laughter at the memory. Their father had to manage a fist size bruise for a week in the middle of his head when he had been forced to use it as an impromptu shield the first time the sisters had cornered him in a fight. He had gotten off the easier of the two. Yang had to wear a cast for two months after. Uncle Qrow spit out his drink in laughter at the whole thing saying "Wow, I owe Raven a drink. I always blamed her for Yang's hard headedness but nothing she has done comes close to that." Tai was annoyed for days at that comment. Ruby was then brought out of her memories by the realization the fight had momentarily stopped with both combatants staring at her. She retreated into her hood realizing they had heard her snort, as red as the cloth now covering her head.

Naruto's wit proved to be the fastest stealing a move he had seen Sakura use against troublesome blonds to high effect. "Ah so it's not just Ms. Piggy but the Piggy sisters."

"Kick his butt Yang!" Ruby shouted in indignation, re-emerging from her shell.

"Yeah Yang, come on. Be careful this time though. You don't want to lose anymore of your hair." The golden locks wrapped around his finger suddenly became the focus of attention.

"Oh no..." All embarrassment was now lost as Naruto had sent two sparks Yangs way and lit the fire. Calling her Ms. Piggy and then messing with her hair? Two strikes of a match that were sure to cause ignition and while Yang was a force of nature when her semblance kicked in, a force of nature is just destruction without any thought behind it which was just as dangerous to herself when faced with an opponent who could give as good as he got. 

"You mother fucker I'm going to shave you bald." Yang roared as she used her gauntlets to propel herself straight at Naruto, eyes red and hair blazing.

'You have a knack for pissing off strong blonds kit' Kurama said having been awake and observing since the cafeteria incident. It had become exceedingly rare for the boy to draw on his unfiltered chakra and the feeling of being drained had woken him from his nap.

'It's a gift.'

'It's a double edged sword. I get to watch your dumbass get kicked around but then I also have to fix you. That meatbag as a few years before either will happen however.' Kurama said becoming disinterested in the ordeal and laying back down to continue napping.

Refocusing on his approaching opponent, Naruto flicked the ground causing it to fracture under Yang's feet sending her tumbling right to Naruto before he flicked the girl and sent her flying before she finally stopped having made a sizable dent in a tree...after she had been sent through the trunk of the first tree she hit. 

"Uuuuugh" Yang groaned out, now unable to fight and shaken up from how it ended. A hand suddenly came into her vision which the grabbed to help herself up with discovering it was Naruto with a concerned Ruby hovering around.

"Yang! Are you ok?"

"I'd like to say it's just my pride that's hurt but that was a hell of a flick you got there Foxy." Yang said, a little wobbly on her feet.

"Foxy huh? Well I've had worse." Better than anything Sai came up with Naruto thought with a chuckle before showing a rare moment of seriousness. "Yang, you are strong. Especially with your semblance and you have good battle instincts as well as methods for covering your weakness in speed. However, you fight like it's a slugfest, using a selfdestructive method of taking damage to power yourself up but there are a lot of opponents in the world who can take a hit as well if not better than you can or hit just as hard. You also lack control when using your semblance, entering a berserker state and completely losing any capability to formulate in-battle tactics. We will work on both once we start training in full. You saw me earlier, I know what it's like to have a power that sends you into a frenzy and I can help you learn how to control yourself while in that frenzied state as well as how to control when you enter that state." Naruto said, pointing out the true nature of why he wanted to fight them. To help build them up he first needed to see what they were made of and what pieces were missing. "Now rest. I uh...might have over done it there at the end and given you a slight concussion."

Yang, still seeing stars and dizzy just nodded before she sat on the trunk of the tree she had been used to break down.

"Well, come on Pipsqueak. It's time for our fight, and don't think your going to have any advantages from seeing the first fight."

"Ok...wait hey don't call me that!"

"Nope, you already answered to it. I hereby dub you Pipsqueak. If you want me to stop, your gonna have to win the fight." Naruto teased the pouting girl.

That put the fire back into her eyes as she silently took out Crescent Rose and assumed a fighting stance, waiting to start the fight.

"Ready?" 

Ruby nodded

Naruto crouched down onto all fours resembling an animal.

"Go!"

Forming claws of wind chakra, Naruto blitz Ruby shredding the ground in his wake. 

Ruby quickly shook off her amazement at his new fighting style before she toom a defensive stance to prepare for Naruto's opening move.

Leaping before tucking his head and tails in midair, Naruto started to rotate in the air becoming spinning wheel of death, Naruto brought a ferocious overhead slash down on Ruby which she blocked with Crescent Rose before using the force of the slash as momentum to power her massive weapon. Spinning with the scythe Ruby took a diagonal swipe which Naruto batted away with his left claw before using his right to strike back, again using the momentum, Ruby brought around her scythe back around again to clash with his blow. With each exchange Ruby got faster taking the force of her opponent's blows and using it to enhance her own. Further increasing the pace, Ruby began using the high impact rifle in her scythe to create momentum to launch herself around the battlefield.

Yang had never seen Ruby fight like this. It had been a long time since Ruby had sparred with her and it seems she had taken Qrows techniques and used them as a base to build up a style of her own that resembled how she fought by taking in every bit of energy possible and using it to her advantage. The same concept applied in two very different ways. 

Naruto however, was fighting with the ferocity of a wild animal using all 13 limbs he had available. With his claws he made wide sweeping motions that seemed to be trying to just land hits and create openings rather than target any vital area. His tails however were another story. Once he created an opening with his wild swipes, he would use his tails to exploit the gaps he created in Ruby's defenses either through thrusts or attempts to grapple. 

Having seen enough of Ruby's fighting style, he used is tails to wrap around her waist before flipping backwards and throwing the girl.

Seeing her momentum had been broken, Ruby changed strategies. Using her semblance she dashed back across the field at Naruto in a blink of an eye. Naruto however was undeterred being accostomed to such speeds through fighting his clones. 

Soon the two were streaks across the field just lines of color clashing into each other creating a deadly dance that left deep gashes on the trees and ground every time a slash missed or was redirected.

Just as the fight was heating up however, with a rumble, Naruto went beyond moving merely fast to seemingly teleporting across the battlefield where he stopped and stood still with Ruby grinding to a halt about 30 meters away. The difference between the two was immedietly clear. While Naruto's hair and clothing were a bit disheveled, he was otherwise untouched. Ruby on the other hand had cuts all along her clothing and was holding her arm gingerly.

Saying nothing Naruto just made the come hither motion to Ruby who took the invitation, summoning one last burst of speed that fractured the earth in her wake.

Swinging Crescent Rose at Naruto, for a moment Ruby thought perhaps Naruto had underestimated how fast she could go. 

For that brief moment Yang thought her sister had won, eyes wide and pride swelling she looked on in awe.

Neither Yang nor Ruby understood what happened next. One moment, the blade of Crescent Rose was about to make contact the next, Naruto had completely vanished.

The question of where however was soon solved as somehow Naruto was standing next to Ruby grabbing her by the cloak before he threw her.

Eventually, Ruby came to a rolling stop on her back next to Yang where she stayed, dizzy from the experience.

"Your fighting style is not yet complete is it." Naruto said walking over to the sisters as Yang checked on Ruby before they both sat down resting against the trunk of the tree.

"Wha...uh...no. Not yet."

"I haven't seen her fight like that before. Looks like she is trying to combine how other people fight into one style cause there was definitely a lot of me added to what Qrow taught her." Yang commented, poking Ruby in the side in the process as Ruby, having shaken off her dizziness, just blushed at having been seen through.

"It suits her and her weapon." Naruto said to Yang before turning to Ruby. "But the more momentum you build the harder it is for you to control right?"

"Yeah once I really get going, I'm just sorta guiding Crescent Rose in a general direction and she does all the rest."

"It's a double edged sword then. The more dangerous you become the more danger you are in. If someone can keep up with you once you start going to fast then they can exploit your weaknesses. You also don't have a way to dispell that momentum easily either do you?"

Ruby just shook her head no. 

"Ok then what we will work on is completing your style as well as removing your tunnel vision. To be fast in a right you need to be able to move and perceive quickly. I had a guy on my team who could see any move coming but it became useless against an opponent who could move so fast that all he could do was watch the blow hit him. On the opposite side, you are able to move very quickly but your field of vision narrows down drastically leaving you open to something you could easily have dodged or blocked."

Unlike Yang who was annoyed to have her flaws pointed out so bluntly, Ruby took it all in stride. She had created the style from what she learned from Yang and her Uncle and was proud of how far she had come with it. That Naruto could improve upon it and help her become an even better Huntress just made her excited.

"Now...I do believe I won the bet. So both here is what I want. Im going to go on a date with each of you, you pick the place and I will pay." Naruto said with a smirk as Ruby turned beet red and started sputtering. Yang however just quirked an eyebrow.

"Going on dates with other women when your married? Won't Hinata be upset?" Yang said suspicious of the whole thing while Ruby, still sporting a smoldering blush nodded in concurrence.

"Things uh work a bit differently where we are from." Naruto said scratching his head. "Trust me, I'm sure my lovely wife was having a different type of workout than us with the Rabbit Faunus from earlier than what we had out here but if your uncomfortable feel free to tell her I asked you out." Naruto said with a shrug. As Yang went wide-eyed at what Naruto was implying.

Suddenly regaining her voice, Ruby asked, "What do you mean by a different type of workout?"

"I mean they were f-mmph" Naruto was cut off by Yang covering his mouth.

"Finding ways to relax...right Naruto."

"Yeah sure that works. You will probably see when we get back to the room. She had to repress herself for a long time because of circumstances back home, so now that she doesn't have to she doesn't like to hide away." At that Naruto created a clone. 

"C'mon I'll carry you two back to the room. I might have pulled some punches but I didn't hold back on the ones I did throw. I can tell you both are a bit sore." Naruto said before him and his clone each picked up a girl piggyback style and started going back to their dorm.

"Hey stop squeezing my ass!" Yang shouted before smashing a Naruto in the head who promptly dispelled into smoke causing Yang to fall onto the ground.

"Sorry about that. My shadow clones have a mind of their own and since they don't have to face the consequences of their actions well...you get the idea." This time Naruto made a seat with his tails for Yang to sit on and continued again, not ignoring the way Ruby had wiggled her rear in his hands a little when Yang had brought up butt squeezing.

When the finally got back in the room to call it an early night, Yang was shocked and Ruby was glowing in the dark with how much she was blushing. The rabbit girl was sleeping on top of Hinata and the clothing at the foot of the bed was a clear suggestion of what they had done beforr falling asleep. 

Naruto didn't even blink. He just grabbed an extra blanket and used one of his tails to shoot needles and create a hammock hanging from the sealing before wrapping himself up in 8 of them and hanging one down to Hinata who buried her face in it in her sleep.

"Told you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was entirely rewritten twice so it is entirely possible I missed pieces I meant to remove. PLEASE POINT THEM OUT for example I completely removed one of the weapons I was going to give Hinata and rewrote the beginning part repeatedly on pieces.

The following morning was interesting. 

First, at 7 a.m. before anyone had woken up to start their weekend, Team CFVY having realized that Velvet had never come home, smashed through the door to find the people she had last been seen with. 

This led directly into the second thing. The door being smashed and the room being stormed by a downright pissed girl wearing a beret and sunglasses before she was pinned to the wall with a kunai at her neck by a magenta eyed Hinata who was less than pleased to have been woken up so early (this is why you should always have weapons and clothing sealed on your body ready to be used. You never know when you might need to capture someone when your naked) caused quite a scene, especially when Velvet suddenly shouted out "Coco?!?" bringing everyone's attention to the girl naked under the sheets who promptly hid under the covers.

Having been properly introduced to Coco, Fox (who Naruto immediately fistbumped for having such a badass name) and Yatsuhashi, eventually, after everyone had gotten dressed and Hinata and Coco had been calmed down, the teams started to clear up the misunderstanding.

Naruto, who Hinata was snuggled up against as Velvet laid her head down on Hinata's lap as Hinata played with the girl's hair while Coco sat across from them eyebrow raised. 

Coco started first "I would uh...like to apologize for the door. Our teammate never came back last night and we heard rumors that a team of first years turned into monsters in the cafeteria and snatched Velvet away. While I see there was some uh...snatching..." "Coco!" "Clearly it wasn't of a malicious kind. We apologize for your door and the commotion we caused this morning."

"Don't worry about it. I know what I look like when I use my semblance." Naruto said nonchalantly, glad the misunderstanding was being cleared up.

"Yes. With how Faunus are treated, we understand your concern. Both for your teammate and over how the events that transpired probably got blown out of proportion."

"I don't see how it would be possible to make what happened seem even bigger..." Weiss remarked, only partially under her breath. 

"Weiss. Shh!" Ruby said shushing her teammate, both because she didn't want any problems between the teams and because didn't want the conversation interupted. 

Both teams were still in the room wanting to see how things would go down...and to see if Naruto would address his wife having sex with another woman. The gossip was too enticing for any of them to leave, even Ren, busy cooking pancakes, and Nora, busy eating pancakes as they finished cooking, were paying attention.

Fox raised an eyebrow at that. "What exactly did happen." 

All eyes turned towards Naruto but it was Blake who spoke up first.

"That asshole Cardin and his team were sullying Velvet and Naruto put them in their place."

"Uh yeah. I had to deal with stuff like that when I was a kid so when I saw her outnumbered 4 to 1 in pain I just kinda snapped. As for the monster thing, it's probably a combination of me being a Faunus and my Aura." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

That got Yatsuhashi's attention. "What's so special about your Aura?"

"Well for one I have more than everyone in this room combined and it can be pretty oppressive when I just let it hang out."

That got everyone's attention. They knew he had a lot but that claim was just obscene. 

"Theres no way a cute little first year is packing something that big." Coco said starting the innuendo.

"I can show you if you like, you might choke on it though." Naruto said getting snickers from Yang and Nora, a face palm from Weiss and Hinata, a look of utter confusion from the uncorrupted Ruby, and a smirk from Blake and Pyrrha.

"Il be the judge of that. Whip it out." Coco retorted smirking like the cat that got the canary.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. It's too much for most people to handle. They usually just end up on their knees in front of me unable to do anything." That one was the last straw for multiple reasons. 

Yang broke out laughing before she was beset by Ruby for an explanation which immedietly caused her to clam up and set off Blake laughing at the color draining from Yang's face at what their dad would do if Ruby started asking questions. She had come to an agreement with him before leaving for Beacon. Understanding his daughter took after his first wife, he knew controlling her when she truly wanted something just wasn't going to happen. So in exchange for promising she wouldn't get arrested or pregnant, he wouldn't question what she got up to as long as Ruby, as innocent as Summer had been before the their team slowly destroyed that innocence, never asked him questions of that nature. 

Hinata also got the conversation back on track by giving Naruto a vicious poke in the ribs.

Suddenly serious, Naruto took a deep breath before saturating the room with his chakra. Team Rwby and JNPR, aside from Jaune who was struggling to breath and fell to his knees, were already accustomed to his normal chakra to the point that they were still able to function normally. 

Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Velvet, before Hinata started shielding her with her own chakra and lifted the weight off her, tried to put up a brave face but how heavy they were breathing and the fact they had begun sweating exposed just how poorly they were handling the experience.

After a moment, Naruto reigned back in his chakra lifting the burden off of everyone. "And that was without using my semblance to amplify my Aura which makes the experience much harder to handle. So I imagine me beating up four other people tails flailing and Aura out must have been a sight to see."

"Oh I see I owe team CRDL a visit then. Thank you for clearing up. Oh and feel free to come join us the next time we do some uh..."team bonding." Judging from how Velvet is, seems the cat has a tongue and im curious to see of what they say about men with a big Aura is true. Ciao." And with that last bit of innuendo and a hell of an invitation offered, team CFVY left the room to go have a chat with team CRDL.

The room was quiet for a moment before Jaune whispered to Pyrrha the one remaining question everyone had.

"So am I the only one who doesn't understand why Naruto is completely ok with Hinata having sex with someone else?"

Unfortunately for him a whisper in a silent room isn't particularly quiet.

"Polyamorous relationships aren't all that common outside of Vale and Atlus." Ren spoke up. "The practice is very popular in Vacuo and, while Polyamorous marriages aren't officially recognized in Mistral, they are socially acceptable for the rich and the poor."

"It isn't uncommon among Faunus either. On Menagerie, there are many poly families especially among certain types of Faunus." Blake added before realizing she may have outed herself.

"Well for us, the average life expectancy for active warriors was about 20 so for population reasons it was allowed legally, and while not practiced among the civilians very often, we accepted that we could die at any moment and didn't worry about some of the more minor details of relationships I have seen are more common in Atlus and Vale. That aside, our village had a clan structure where people with hereditary semblances, like the Schnee glyphs, would generally live in one large compound and hold significant power over the governance of the village. When one of those clans started to die out, our village had a law known as the clan restoration act where, once a clan was down to only a handful of members, it was actively encouraged to marry multiple partners to repopulate the clan. Hinata was the heiress in line to be leader of one of the most prominent clans of the village, while I was the last surviving member of the Uzumaki clan in the village which meant I was under the CRA and, as the intended future leader of the village, as well as the last remaining member of one of the most powerful clans I was all but required to take multiple wives so early on Hinata and I agreed that due to the circunstances, we would be open with our marriage." Naruto said, it felt weird to teach people about Konoha in Remnant. They had never been close enough with the mercs they had initially been part of to talk about it.

"I prefer women however, with Naruto being the only exception." Hinata added which had a noticable effect on Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, the last one was for entirely different reasons.

"So your ok with Naruto having asked me and Ruby out on dates then? I don't want to cause any problems for you guys. I'm a lot of things but a homewrecker isn't one of them." Yang asked as Ruby retreated under her blanket at the sudden scrutiny she was receiving. 

"Let me know if he does anything your uncomfortable with, either of you. Ruby your probably fine, he is respectful but Yang...he is going to fight fire with fire and he always plays to win so if he goes to far I will handle it. He was known as the perverted sage of six paths, apprentice to a man known as the perverted sage of Mount Myoboku who even Naruto referred to as Pervy Sage." Hinata was as sweet and soft-spoken as always but the edge in the words pointed at Naruto was undeniable.

"Hey! It's not my fault Kakashi put me in the book with that as one of my titles." Naruto protested, but when Hinata turned to him and raised an eyebrow, all further protests were ended. It was hard to argue with facts. Especially when, on occasion, very rare occasion, he referred to himself as that the same way Jiraiya was a self proclaimed super pervert. It wasn't his fault, really! Look at who his teachers were. It was a miracle how well he contained his perversions given he was taught by Kakashi, a man who walked around in public reading porn, and Jiraiya the original author of that porn before Naruto carried on his godfathers legacy in his memory.

"Ahem. Well, everyone head down to the training grounds. It is time we started doing some team sparring so we can assess what your skills and weaknessess. Oh! And Ruby, you said they were finished? Bring them. It's time Hinata and I started learning to use them." 

Oh my goodness yes! I can't wait to see my babies in action!" With Ruby sprinted out if the room and everyone soon left to go follow her to the locker room and gear up. Except for Naruto and Hinata who went straight to the training grounds because they always carried their equipment on their bodies in seals.

"So...how was she?" Naruto asked as the two sat down on the training field to wait.

"There team bonding exercises must be amazing."

"Damn that good?"

"Blake was an...active watcher to the point I could hear and smell how intently she was watching." 

"Wow we already have an open perv. Damn you have been busy."

"Not everyone is as oblivious as you were...the amount of times I was waiting for you to spread my legs to the point my imagination made me faint was ridiculous. Especially when you asked what's that smell like the dense lovable idiot you are. Kiba used to tease me so much about it too."

"You know, I kinda miss when you were shy. It was so easy to take over when you were teasing me back then."

"It's your own fault. I love you dearly koibito but even I could handle two voices in my head for so long." Hinata said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey don't blame me for that idiot's bullshit. I'm sleeping quietly most of the time."

"But when your not it's like I have twin sons bickering in my brain. By the way, bets on. I miss my Naruko-chan."

"Ha! This is why I like your Vixen. She literally makes you her bitch. Kushina would be proud."

"Let's change it up this time. We have to use the weapons Ruby made for us. She has been pestering me about them and what we are going to name them since she finished with our designs."

"Aw you miss being my little Naruko-chan as well handicapping yourself with an unfamiliar fighting style compared to mine." At that Hinata grabbed a handful of a now deeply blushing Naruto's ass.

"You know I could always enter sage mode and just overpower you."

"Promises, promises. Besides, you know what happens if you do that and I win so you won't."

"Both of you need to work on how you handle my chakra. Between me being made whole again and the effect the Grimm have on your control over it if that incident yesterday is any indicator."

That sobered up the conversation real quick. Something so minor had never been a strong enough emotion for Naruto to subconsciously draw on Kurama's unfiltered Chakra, and Hinata had also started to draw from it more often when upset as well.

To make matters worse, now that Yin and Yang chakra of Kurama had been united, it was much harder to draw out the energy needed to enter 6 paths mode.

Those thoughts were for later however as their squad arrived.

"Ok so here is how things are going to work. Each of you are going to fight either me or Hinata one on one. We aren't going to hold back much so as incentive, for every hit you get you may ask either of us one question and we will answer you."

And with that the sparring began.

Naruto fought Weiss, Nora, Blake, and Jaune while Hinata fought Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren. All the fights had been brief although very enlightening.

After the spars they were all taken aside to speak one on one with the co-leader they had sparred with to begin fixing their biggest glaring weaknesses.

Hinata reaffirmed what Naruto had told Ruby and Yang, Pyrrha's training would consist of fighting against opponents superior to her, something she had not experienced up to this point due to her natural talent, to gain experience and force her to learn how to spot weaknesses in an opponent she did not outclass, while Ren was the most interesting. His fighting style, paired with his semblance, made him more suited to an assassin's fight style and would be trained in basic Anbu techniques to suppliment that.

For Naruto, Weiss needed to work on her stamina as well as the speed with which she could create her glyphs, Blake was to work on using her semblance to create feints followed by lethal strikes, while Nora needed to work on her speed and reaction times when not enhanced by her semblance as well as creating a method to enable her semblance herself when in battle.

With Jaune however...the boy had snuck off while others were having their meeting afraid of what Naruto would tell him. Their spar had not been pretty to say the least. Naruto and Pyrrha both noticed his absence but did not act upon it in the moment. 

Having concluded the team talks, Naruto turned to Ruby asking, "Did you bring them?"

Ruby, instead of answering dashed at the two deposting two metal cases before them before stepping back, literally vibrating with excitement. "I thought you would never ask. I can't wait to hear what name them. Your designs were a bit old fashioned, most people these days combine their weapons together into one but you can't go wrong with the classics, and I'm rambling."

"Seriously, take them out before she explodes." Yang called out making Ruby blush.

Wasting no more time, Naruto and Hinata bent down and opened the cases, finally sering their weapons for the first time.

Naruto had a Messer and a double barrel revolver (it's Red Queen, as is, and Blue Rose except black with highlights from Devil May Cry 5.) While Hinata had two M1911 pistols (Ebony and Ivory).

"Let me run through them for you. Naruto your sword had a dust engine which can be used to energize the blade, I specified it for fire dust but any element will work as well. Just turn the handle like it is a motorcycle to rev it. For your revolver I made it semiautomatic so all you have to do is pull the trigger. It is set up for both regular projectiles as well as dust rounds and can shoot two bullets at once if you charge it with Aura." Now Hinata, your 1911s are set up to fire regular projectiles and dust bullets as well and are semiautomatic with hair triggers to allow you to fire one shot at a time or rapidly. They should be able to block any bladed weapon with ease." 

"Wow Ruby, you really went all out with these. Thank you."

Thank you Ruby. We appreciate the effort and craftmanship you put into these weapons for us. Are you sure you do not want any compensation for your effort on top of the cost for materials.

"Nope, I'm all good. Getting to work with that metal Naruto gave me was enough reward on its own. Iv never seen anything like it."

Naruto just smirked at that. He doubted many people had seen charka blades which had been infused with Biju chakra before in the Elemental Nations let alone on Remnant. While he still had to place seals on the weapons, they had been expertly crafted and it was about time to give them a shakedown run and get a feel for them. 

Hinata, much more adept at reading Naruto's thoughts through the seal than he was heard his thoughts and took the initiative, aiming and starting to fire at Naruto with her pistols who started blocking the shots with his sword as he blitzed her. 

Using her pistols, Hinata caught Naruto's vertical slash with a crossguard before dashing away as he raised his revolver at her. Naruto fired three shots before he began to chase after her. Revving his sword, his strike left Hinata's arms feeling numb. However her lighter weapon and taijutsu mastery soon proved to be an advantage. While Naruto's sword style was based on his Raging Fox style of quick erratic attacks from every angle, the weight and gyroscopic effect using the dust engine in his sword, Hinata's guns were much easier to wield and fit the gentle fist style of fighting by simply augmenting it with ranged options so when Naruto overextended his swing again, Hinata took the opportunity to stab his sword arm, limiting the range of motion until Kurama could fix the damage. 

Forced to back off Naruto started firing his revolver again before Hinata closed the distance between the two. Catching Naruto's vertical slash once more, Hinata, using her left pistol, redirected the blow to miss sent the slash into the ground. Naruto and Hinata both aimed a gun at each other, both at a distance where they would be able to land the shot.

"Get ready for next weekend Naruko-chan."

"Huh?" Was Naruto's elequent response.

"Pull the trigger and you will understand."

Click...click click...

"Damn it. Well played." Naruto said realizing he had to reload. That was going to be the first thing he focused his seals on. An automatic reloading system. 

Sighing in resignation of what was to come, Naruto put his weapons away and followed a strutting Hinata to their squad. 

"Hell yeah girls kick butt. Way to show him whose boss Hinata." Yang cheered meeting Hinata halfway with a fistbump which Hinata returned.

"He was holding back. You've seen Naruto fight seriously. That was nothing in comparison. They were both probably holding back to get used to unfamiliar weapons." Weiss pointed out.

"Psh. Who cares." Nora said jumping onto Ren's back. "She won. Girls rule boys drool."

"Hell yeah they do. Every time us girl's walk down the hallway jaws are dropping." Yang said.

"Nora, you drooled on your pillow last last night dreaming about pancakes." Ren deadpanned before Nora hid her blushing face behind Ren's back.

"Besides, iv seen how you look at us when Ren and I come out of the shower with our hair wet. You might be dropping jaws and leaving boys drooling but we drop something else and leave you all leaking." Naruto said with a smirk, before taking a juuken poke to the side effectively shutting him up but Yang wasn't done and was about to do something dangerous. Make a bet against Naruto.

Blushing at realizing her eye fucking Naruto had not gone unnoticed, Yang hid her embarrassment with her boisterous nature. "Oh yeah, since your so certain, how about a bet. You, Ren, and Jaune versus me, Hinata, and Nora best two out of three. Loser does whatever the winner says."

"Deal. Hinata and I already have a bet every other week on a training spar anyways so two weeks from now we can just expand it out."

Blake just looked at the five before shaking her head. She turned to Hinata and asked a simple honest question. "Even with Jaune they are going to win aren't they."

Hinata just grinned a little. "Probably. Yang and Nora are going to be overconfident and if Naruto gets to train Ren and Jaune for two weeks the results will be shocking. Besides...losing can be fun sometimes." Hinata was blushing at the end. Naruto could get very...creative when he won the bet. Especially whenever Hinata made him become Naruko as her reward.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Blake said before walking over to Pyrrha. $20 on the boys. 

This caught Pyrrha's attention. While she believed in Jaune's potential and truly liked the boy...he wasn't exactly combat ready. "Deal." 

Ruby, coming back to the world after belatedly understanding Naruto's comment, suddenly appeared infront of Hinata and Naruto. "Soooo what did you think of them? Have you named them yet? Come ooooon tell me tell me tell me!"

"They are wonderful Ruby thank you." Hinata said with a bow. "I am naming mine after Neji and Hanabi in honor of my siblings."

Naruto was quiet for a minute. "Kiiroi Bara and Benijo-ō. The Yellow Rose and the Red Queen. After my parents."

"They are lovely names...hey has anyone seen Jaune?"

In the end, Jaune avoided all the squad members, to the point where he slept Saturday and Sunday night in the library. Pyrrha could not find him and both Hinata and Naruto had decided to wait until when or if the boy decided to come back. They both knew what it was like to feel like failures and knew Jaune had to make a decision for himself whether he would continue on or not before they could help him. Nobody saw him until Monday morning in Oobleck's history class.

As per usual, Oobleck was dashing around the room while teaching in a manner that would make Guy and Lee proud. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War," Oobleck said as he zoomed up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Zooming again around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" 

Seeing Weiss raise her hand he called on her. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the doctor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, who was sleeping having found the desk more comfortable than the library floor had been, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" Jaune called out at the contact.

Oobleck zoomed over to Jaune. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." He looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer. "Uhh... Binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck, back at the front of the class, sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Mr. Winchester! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin says with a sneer

Oobleck just shakes his head as Pyrrha turns and glares at Cardin saying "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin is reduced to just growling at having been setup in such a way.

At this point, Blake chimed in. "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Turning to stare Cardin in the eyes, she continued. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin stands up in indignation ready to put the two bitches in their place before Oobleck nips that in the bud. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Jaune, by this point, was laughing openly at Cardin's embarrassment but that merely attracted Oobleck's attention back to himself turning his joy into sorrow. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Now! Moving on!"

When the lesson end, the squad is leaving together to head to their next class, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Weiss went to respond only for Naruto to silence her with a hand on her shoulder as he nodded to Pyrrha and walked off with his squadmates folloring

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." Oobleck began before taking a sip of his coffee. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away.

Pyrrha helps Jaune back up to hid feet "You know, I really will break his legs." Jaune just sighs before Pyrrha suddenly is struck with inspiration. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune says as he looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

Pyrrha, realizing the implications shouts out "N-n-no!" Before she dashes to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" Unbeknownst to them, Cardin was listening through the window of his room below them while Naruto was standing on the wall just under them. "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us we can get Naruto and Hinata to help as well!"

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

Jaune: "But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune however was finally at his breaking point, no longer able to keep up the facade. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

Jaune turns on her now angry. "No, I don't!" Calming down as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he decides to reveals the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune finally meets Pyrrha's gaze. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

At this point Naruto had heard enough. The boy had the resolve he had decided. It just remained to be seen whether he would be able to swallow his pride and ask for help. Naruto could feel from the boys emotions that it wouldn't be tonight no matter what Pyrrha said and left.

Pyrrha, approaching him, places a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..."

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin calls out.

Jaune looks behind him in shock. "Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?"

"Of course!" Cardin says as he traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling."We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry before he heads off to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren loads StormFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed. They were supposed to do team training today like Team RWBY was to work on their synergy while Naruto and Hinata were out taking care of some buisness of their own but...

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren replied.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha snaps back pissed about the whole scenario.

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Nora replied hesitantly.

Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby says startling Jaune turns around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" He replies, raising his Scroll and forces himself to laugh. "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." he stalls as he desperately tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head before going with the truth. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." he exhales heavily through his nose. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He leans against the wall next to the door and slides down to the floor in depression. "I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

Jaune's head shoots up, he had expected consolation or even to be humoured but the brisk response caught him by surprise"'Nope?'"

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Hmmm...Nope!"

Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" He groans again and goes lower still. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now to take care of Jaune. We both do! Naruto and Hinata aren't always going to be around and even if they were, their job is to give our teams objectives as part of a larger mission for us to lead our team in. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Ruby gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks. "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." She unlocks the door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave. "Have a good night, Jaune!"

With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his Scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." As Jaune makes a terrified sound in response. "And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closes his Scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.

Ozpin replayed footage of the incident in the cafeteria over and over, it became hazy near the end once Glynda arrived and Naruto upped his powerlevel further. He had Qrow look into the pair's history after having admitted them to his school and the utter lack of information was...unsettling to say the least. They were revered as heroes in small towns across Vacuo and Mistral each having their own story about how the two showed up and saved them from bandits or grimm before leaving soon after. Qrow had managed to track down the mercenaries they had briefly worked with but even then any useful intel was not to be found only stories of their heroics but nothing to place their origins or explain their semblances. Upon searching for the village they supposedly came from, all the ruins in the area had been abandoned for over a decade, long before the earliest report of the two. It was time to address the issue directly, they could be immensely useful leading the next generation against her, but only if they could be controlled. A loose cannon was more likely to help than hurt and Ozpin had seen to much to blindly hope things would just work out in his favor without holding all the cards.

Hinata and Naruto stood before the massive wooden door to Ozpin's office before Hinata nodded to Naruto and he held out his fist to knock.

Hinata and Naruto had been trained before leaving Konoha in how they should handle high level political situations such as the one they were presented with. Naruto was, at his core, a charismatic warlord. One who inspired his allies and put fear into his enemies as he led from the front. His meetings were best conducted with other warriors. Matters with merchants and the Daimyos were meant to be conducted primarily by his advisers. Since they could share thoughts through the seal that bound them together, Naruto was always made aware of when it would be better to let Hinata talk.

Surprisingly it had been Danzo who had started this path of training during his brief stint as Hokage. Danzo understood that once he had finished what needed to be done, he would not be suited to lead Konoha. He would be too old and his hands too dirty. Thus one of his first actions as Hokage was to put plans into motion for his successor. Unlike the foolish advisors and civilian council, after seeing the power the boy wielded against Pain as well as his past exploits against Suna's Biju as well as the many S class nuke ninja in the Akatsuki, Danzo had no problem leaving the protection of Konoha in the heir of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju clan. At least on the battlefield. His shortcomings in politics however had to be supplemented elsewhere. Just as he had supported Sarutobi he began to train Sai to be the future leader of the Anbu and Root as well as hinting to Shikaku Nara that once Naruto became Hokage, his son, the most intelligent Nara in generations, would be the best candidate to be his advisor. This however changed when Naruto was called to Remnant. It thus fell on Hinata to fill the role as the politician, one she took to quiet well upon understanding the need and under the dedicated tutelage of the clan head of one of the oldest and most politically influential clans in Konoha: Hiashi Hyuuga.

(Knock knock)

"Enter." Ozpin called out. 

"Good evening Professor. You wished to speak with us?" Hinata greeted as Naruto just bowed his head slightly.

"Yes please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I will have some tea thank you." Hinata said as the pair sat down.

"And for you Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Sake if you have any otherwise I am fine." Naruto said responding now that he had been specifically spoken to.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this. "One shouldn't be drinking at your age." Ozpin pointed out.

Naruto however was prepared for this comment having faced it before. "In our village we were raised upon the belief that once a person was considered old enough to kill and die for the safety of their people they were considered an adult and were afforded all the other stipulations that came with adulthood, ability to drink included. Otherwise, you are simply sending children to be soldiers."

"Hm. I am familiar with that thought process and can see the merits of it." Ozpin acknowledged as he poured tea for himself and Hinata before producing a bottle of sake and filled Naruto's cup for him. "You never did tell me where you are from I don't believe."

"Our village was called Konoha." Hinata answered. 

"Oh? Iv never heard of it before where is Konoha?" Ozpin responded.

"Unfortunately. Konoha was destroyed when a being of immense power attacked it." Hinata said, staring Ozpin in the eyes. The man was clever and experienced. While she had been trained to lie, her father had taught her how to both misdirect and be honest at the same time. In high level politics various individuals were able to detect even the slightest lie through clan abilities such as the Byakugan or an Inazuka's nose able to detect pheromones, professional experience such as individuals like Anko or Ibiki, or, in rare occasions, extremely powerful chakra natures such as the ambassador for Iwa whose understanding and affinity with earth chakra allowed him to feel a person's heartbeat vibrations through the ground. So Hinata had refrained from lying entirely so far, after all Konoha had been destroyed by Pain.

"Yeah because of that being I had to leave when I was eleven." Naruto added, again not a lie.

"Ah my condolences. Is there nothing left of your home?"

"It has been years since we were able to see it but I imagine it would be quite impossible to find again."

Ozpin took a long sip of his tea. This was getting him nowhere and to his annoyance they had not yet lied to him meaning he had literally no new information, either explicitly or implicitly given through lies, to work with. Deciding it pointless to press further he instead decided to focus on a subject he felt was far easier to explore.

"Ahem. On to the reason I called you here. I would like to talk about the incident in the cafeteria the other day between you, Mr. Uzumaki, and Mr. Winchester."

"Mm. I imagined that was the purpose of this meeting." Naruto replied before taking a drink of his sake, which Ozpin refilled after.

"Yes. According to Mr. Winchester, you suddenly ambushed him and his team while they were going about their business in the cafeteria causing injuries to them and damage to the cafeteria. Then you threatened a teacher who moved to break up the altercation."

"And what do you actually believe?" asked Hinata.

"I believe that it is a capital mistake to theorize before you have all the evidence. It biases the judgment and leaves one only seeing facts in a light that confirms that theory." Ozpin replied.

"A wise philosophy. It is a shame more do not live by it." Hinata responded as Naruto nodded.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you attack team CRDL."

"They were teaming up to bully Velvet Scarlatina when she was alone because she was a Faunus."

"Hm. I see. That is certainly different from what Mr. Winchester said...and makes a good deal more sense. And why did you...oh how to phrase this...resist...Professor Goodwitch's efforts to end the altercation so vigorously?"

Naruto bristled at this question.

'Calm' Hinata said through their link.

"We made the choice to seek admission into Beacon, despite invitations to the academies in Vacuo and Mistral, an offer of positions if leadership in the White Fang, as well as an offer from Menagerie to create and lead a huntsman academy, because we had heard of the continued effort and progress towards Human and Faunus equality spearheaded by the headmaster of Beacon. The reality of the situation however has been a stark contrast to what we heard. I am a strong believer that respect has to be earned and can just as easily be lost and when I saw none of your staff move to stop a Faunus girl being bullied by four Human males... and then they decided to intervene when a Faunus made a move to save her? Entirely lost. Token gestures and platitudes fall away rather quickly in light of that." Naruto said...with some mental suggestions ftom Hinata to help articulate the indignation they both felt about the incident.

And that statement carried at least two threata hidden within. One which, honestly Ozpin should have expected. First and foremost, the two were mercenaries both well respected and well sought which let them chose their clientele and deny jobs at their leisure. 'You want us at your school, raising it's profile as well as helping grow your students? Fine but only as long as we see such a relationship beneficial to us because we have other offers we can take up.' While the Mistral and White Fant offer could be disregarded due to the limited value they would offer the pair, Vacuo was known for taking the best of the best and pouring their limited resources into those students with a strong focus on quality over quantity...and the offer to create their own huntsmen school in Menagerie would literally leave a country indebted to the pair and was an astonishingly generous offer. One which he had not caught wind of.

The second threat however was far more cutting and problematic. No matter the reasoning for it, Beacon's reputation could be severely harmed by the facts of the incident. 1 female Faunus vs 4 Human males and none of the professional huntsmen or huntresses made a move to intervene. One male Faunus vs four Human males and suddenly it had become an issue. While Ozpin believed Glynda had opted to allow the situation to play out and see how it progressed which was the general school policy for small scale altercations between students which, as one might expect in an institution which taught high level combat to the best of the best, tended to break out often, that would be irrelevant the moment the facts of the incident broke out. Ozpin's meritocratic approach to admissions and how students were treated had meant that Beacon never became a target for the White Fangs more terroristic activities and this incident alone would change that let alone the political fallback it would cause in Vale and Menagerie...especially with the daughter of the leader of the Faunus and the founder of the, much more peaceful, White Fang currently attending. 

Ozpin sat there and thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. First he refilled his guests respective cups signifying that the conversation was not just about to end.

"I see. I agree with your concerns about how my staff handled the situation. I will be speaking with them to ensure this never happens again. There is one other thing that has come to my attention however." Ozpin said deciding to put the cards on the table. Being indirect was not going to get anywhere with them.

"Have you ever heard of Salem?" The mood in the whole room suddenly changed along with Ozpin's demeanor. 

Hinata once again became the voice of the two. "We have never heard of her before."

Ozpin produces another sake cup, this one for himself which he fills and takes a long drink from. "She is an immensely old and powerful being who merged with the power of Grimm and survived and who know commands the forces of Grimm as her army as she tries to destroy civilization as a whole and rebuild it as her own. She managed to survive the darkness invading her body due to an...oversight. Please enlighten me how exactly you came to possess the powers of Grimm?"

The room was suddenly flooded with Ozpin's immense power. Dust began to float, the gears of the clocktower began to grind, and the windows cracked as the room itself shook from tbe pressure.

Hinata was briefly uncomfortable under the weight of it before she was wrapped in the familiar warm and comforting feeling of Naruto's chakra.

Naruto had been unphased by Ozpin's Aura and easily brought his chakra out to match the levels Ozpin was emitting shielding Hinata in the process. While she was as strong as the top tier Anbu of Konoha, she could not compete with the raw power the two men were displaying and his chakra took the weight of Ozpin's Aura off of her entirely. 

Drinking the last of his sake, he calmly looked Ozpin in the eye before speaking. "It would be in your best interest to control yourself before this gets out of hand." Naruto then brought the full might of his chakra to bear, something only Hashirama and Hagoromo could match, easily dwarfing Ozpin's powers which he reigned in after having been so unequivocally outmatched in terms of raw power. "In our homeland there were 9 beings of immense power that once roamed the land so powerful that none could dream of killing them. The only method for dealing with them was to seal them away inside of someone to act as their jailer but even then it required someone extremely skilled to do this properly and many people were lost as the seals containing the beings eventually weakened driving their hosts insane or outright killing them however if properly sealed into someone of strong enough body and mind, the host could tap into the power sealed into them and utilize it as their own. On the day of my birth, the strongest of these beings attacked our home before my father, the leader of the village at the time sacrificed himself to seal it into me, due to the genetic traits of my family we were the only ones strong enough to contain this specific being. While safely contained, I unconsciously tap into the power sealed inside me when I become extremely angry. That is the power I used to break free of Glynda's semblance although it was only a fraction of the power I can draw out from it."

"And this is done through your family's semblance?"

"Yes. Although my powers specifically are unique since I am the heir to two powerful bloodlines, the concept behind it is simple. Sealing is the ability to contain and re-release something. The more powerful and skilled the user, the greater breadth of things someone can seal."

"Amazing. Where exactly are you from?" Ozpin asked pressing his luck once more now that Naruto was suddenly forthcoming.

Hinata however interjected once more. "Our home is called Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves when translated into your tongue. But it is long gone. We are the only people from there you will ever meet. Everyone we once knew or ever met are gone."

"I see. I am sorry for your loss. Truly. I understand what it is like to have a home taken away from you." Ozpin said with a...pain...in his voice that signified the truth of the matter before he refilled both Naruto's and Hinata's cups one last time before he raised his own cup.

"To those who live on in memory alone." Ozpin said which the other two followed.

"I have two last pieces of buisness before my share of this meeting is satisfied. The first is rather simple. Mr. Winchester, in light of his lesson by your hand will be sternly warned that any repeat offense will have consequences more severe administered upon him at my discretion. I assume that is satisfactory." He received a nod from Hinata before he continued on. "The second is an offer for you two which, regardless of whether you accept or reject it, shall be entirely between the three of us. Something sinister is brewing in Vale, the dust robberies and sudden influx of White Fang activity is unprecedented and troubling. Whoever is buying all that stolen dust is becoming a major threat. I would like to hire you, not as students or even as the leaders of your squad but as mercenaries, to investigate what is going on."

"And how exactly do you intend to compensate us for our efforts?" Hinata asked.

"You will be given privileges here at Beacon. Increased access to resources here at Beacon, absolute free reign to use your squad as you see fit without any oversight or potential back lash, and the ability to choose the missions you undertake, either on your own or with whichever members of your squad you choose to bring. You will also be compensated monetarily as well of course." Ozpin said stating his offer.

Unknown to him, Hinata had activated a chakra restriction seal on Naruto, specifically one placed over Kurama's seal to repress the explosion she could feel impending. She needed him to be calm for this.

"We accept." Hinata said, taking one last drink of her tea before shaking Ozpin's hand. "We would prefer to get started right away while we have some time to ourselves with our squad busy so please excuse us and have a nice day." She finished before getting up, holding Naruto's hand.

As they closed the door to Ozpin's office, Hinata simply said one thing to Naruto. "Wait." 

He grit his teeth and nodded. Following her out of the school and into the forest, leading him to a cave they had found behind the waterfall before finally stopping and releasing the seal on Naruto satisfied that he was in control as well as far enough away from Beacon that even if he wasn't it wouldn't be an issue.

"He just sold eight children to us to do literally whatever we want with simply to try to buy our loyalty. I could rape them, kill them, do literally anything to them and he wouldn't blink an eye simply because he has deemed us more valuable than they will ever be." Naruto growled out, eyes red but no other signs of Kurama's chakra could be seen or felt.

"And in doing so he lost any chance of that happening. But he does not need to know that. First, the resources will be useful to us. Second, those children are safer with us now that they are out of his hands. Third, he knows far more about the objective to our mission. We need to use him while we can no matter how distasteful it may be."

"I know which is why I didn't break the seal but-"

'He reminds me of Orochimaru. Whatever I am sensing from him feels wrong, unnatural.'

"All the more reason to let him think we are on his side. I apologize for sealing you Kurama. I know how uncomfortable that is for you."

'Hmph. Think nothing of it. Your judgement is far superior to the Kit's. He began pulling enough chakra to level the school. I have told you Vixen, I like you and I trusted that you would release me when it was prudent. Dont forget I can now see what your thinking at will and I understood your intentions. Until you betray that trust, and you will know if it happens, act as you see fit.' The old fox growled out.

'While you are here however, both of you should focus on controlling my power. My return to my full glorious might as well as the Grimm means both of you are no longer capable of taming my chakra at will. Vixen continue to pull larger amounts of my chakra until you reach the edge of what you can control then maintain it. This will allow your body and mind to grow accustom to the feeling. That is how Mito learned to use my chakra.' Kurama suddenly broke out into a large toothy grin. 'Kit you know what you need to do. I have been looking forward to this and this time Mommy dearest won't be here to help.'

"Just make sure he returns in one piece." Hinata said, as Kurama roared with laughter saying 'No promises', as she began to meditate, eyes already having turned magenta.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence love." Naruto said sarcastically as he sat down back to back with Hinata and began to meditate as well.

"Love you too." Hinata said before the two fell quite to focus on their respective

Meanwhile, Glynda is leading teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through a forest of trees with red leaves. Naruto and Hinata were not with them and the squad had been told they were excused from the excercise for already having a proven field record as well as to give Ruby and Jaune a taste of leadership their squad leaders.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said in her usual stern matter.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts, fails, to sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin says as he pulls Jaune away.

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Jaune, still on the ground, cross-eyed and dizzy says"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune gasped out, still out of breath.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL plus Jaune, who is squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush, peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up before hearing slurping sounds behind him. Ren turns back to Nora, who now is sporting an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asks

Cardin doesn't turn and just continues to glare at those in front of him. "Payback."

Jaune widens his eyes in understanding "Pyrrha...?" He continues to watch her gather more sap from a tree "Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." Cardin pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets and since that nine tailed freak isn't around, I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two." Cardin says as he smiles darkly back at Jaune.

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it." Cardin said ending his monologue.

"Do what?" Jaune asks confused.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin says before he leans in close to Jaune's face and whispers, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked shocked, he was not used to hearing people tell him the word no and certainly not from someone as pathetic and weak as Jaune.

"I said... NO!" Jaune says, with a crescendo taking him to a yell by the end.

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said ominously.

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and hold down the terrified boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write. The whole scene with Ozpin started as a way to kill two birds with one stone of both removing Naruto and Hinata from the sap incident as well as addressing Naruto chakra nuking the lunch room and as I was writting it, deleting it, and rewritting it, the implications it would hold for part of the narritive grew. The only issue is I couldn't fit everything i wanted into it without feeling erratic so in the end I gave it my best attempt and I am just gonna upload it before I end up rewritting it a...um seventh time now I believe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had up to the lemon done two days after the last chapter was uploaded, and, as was the case last time, the lemon slowed progress down to a crawl before my upcoming law school finals made progress impossible. 5 hour flight back to Florida after Thanksgiving with nobody else in my row finally gave me the time to finish this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter probably wont come out for a few weeks since I have 3 exams ranging from 5 to 8 hours coming up the next 3 weeks worth 85%, 95%, and 100% of my entire grade. 
> 
> What the fuck did I get myself into.

"I said... NO!" Jaune says, with a crescendo taking him to a yell by the end.

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said ominously.

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and hold down the terrified boy.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin says as he cracks his knuckles and neck in preparation for the punishment about to be inflicted on Jaune. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." Cardin punctuated that sentence with a punch into Jaune's stomach.

Bent over after having the wind knocked out of him Jaune gasps out, "I don't care what you do to me..." he now glares at Cardin with a righteous fury as steel laces his words "... but you are not messing with my team."

The sudden outburst and growth of a spine shocks Cardin momentarily. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin says, ready to renew his assault.

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel says as he runs in a panic.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out The Executioner only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

Ruby reacts first. "Did you guys hear that?"

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yells as he runs into Yang accidentally.

"What?!" Russel had bounced off the solid girl. Completely unfazed by the collision, Yang picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

Russel, still in a panic, struggling and flailing his legs trying to run in air, but points back from where they came. "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha drops her sap in concern. "Jaune!"

Ruby immedietly snaps into leader mode and begins barking out orders. "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" The two run off at their leaders command.

Pyrrha, stepping into her unofficial role as vice-captain of JNPR turns to Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons. "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Pyrra shouts "Oh, no!" realizing that they were to late.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha tells Weiss.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Ruby turns to Pyrrha dumbfounded. "Uhhh... What?"

Weiss was equally amazed at what she just saw. "How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles..."

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss said facepalming at her leaders ignorance.

Ruby was still impressed. "Magnets are cool, too..."

Pyrrha turned to leave before Weiss stopped her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha suggested as she walks away as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding before following her.

A bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." Jaune pauses for a moment as he stares Cardin dead in the eye. "Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

A few hours later in a cave:

Hinata was the first to break her meditation. While generally the calmer of the two, due to his sage training, Naruto could meditate literally for days. That wasn't to say her training hadn't been fruitful however. She had managed to maintain and control a full tails worth of chakra, more than four times her normal reserves. Considering her chakra network could at most hold two tails of chakra for now without causing serious damage to herself it was a good start.

She laid her head down in Naruto's lap to rest as he finished his training, seven of his tails currently had a chakra cloak around them, two tails more than he had been able to control upon the reunification of Kurama. His chakra would occasionally spike but never stabilized at more than seven tails worth. 

He eventually broke meditation to see Hinata laying down in his lap staring up at him. Stretching his back and cracking his neck he began to run a hand through her hair. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"It went well. I can fully control one tail and I can push myself into two tails but things get hazy when I do."

'Stick to one tail for now. That is already more than what the Brat could even dream of controlling when he was at your chakra level and that was with a masterful seal helping to filter my power through. As a Pseudo Jinchuriki, the risk to your body is much greater if you surpass what your body can handle. You will be able to access more as your chakra network expands to accommodate my power.' Kurama said, as the most knowledgeable of the three on the subject. 

Hinata turned her head so that Naruto would be playing with her Faunus ears instead of her hair, curling up into a ball against him in a truly cat like way. "How about you? I saw seven tails form."

"Well it's easier now that I've done it before but the furball has a hell of a lot of chakra and hes making me earn every drop of it."

'Of course. You got lucky and beat me at half power before. I owe you payback with interest and I don't leave a debt unsettled.' The stubborn fox huffed. The boy was strong. He had only encountered two other beings that could truly take on the Brat when he was going all out and still hope to live. The annoying tree hugger he had been forced to endure inside of Mito and his Father, the true God of shinobi, Hagoromo. It wouldn't be long before all nine tails were under the Brats control...although Kurama had no intention of admitting that any time soon.

'He is a hundred years too young to be able to take me down and claim all of my Chakra however.'

"Hey don't make me come in there." Naruto threatened futilely. "Your just lucky I can't use all my techniques inside the seal. If I could summon this would be over already. I know Kichi wants to go a coue rounds with you after hearing from Bunta how tough you were."

'Hah let him try. I will make a giant version of that ridiculous wallet you carried as a Kit. Besides, admitting you need help already? I'm embarrassed to have been sealed inside of you.'

The two bickered on before Hinata got up. "I'm sweaty. I'm going to go take a bath in the lake outside." Hinata said plainly as she began to walk back to the caves entrance, stripping as she went. 

Naruto said nothing at first as his brain caught up with the information it was being given. Once it had processed, he immediately cut off the link to Kurama and went after her, clothing flying off as he hurried to catch up.

'Kits these days.' Kurama said to himself with a wry smile as he settled in to rest and recover after having fought what could be considered a small war against the one man army that is Naruto. A war that was far closer than he cared to admit.

LEMON BEGIN:

As Naruto worked to catch up with Hinata after her head start he took note of the articles of clothing he ran past. 

Boots, socks, trenchcoat, crop top...chest binding...pants. No panties he noticed. Either she was still wearing them...or had been planning something before they had come out here. Both worked for him. He loved the kinkiness of the later as well as the rush he got when he removed...or ripped off her panties.

Upon walking through the waterfall he was awarded with a glorious site. The sun had begun going down and every drip of water cascading down her completely naked body shimmered in the light. 

She pretended not to acknowledge him, turning away from him after stretching, keenly aware of his glance fixated on a drop of water that just so happened to be hanging from her erect nipple. Due to the coolness of the water of course. She went about enjoying the refreshing water and was not even slightly surprised when a tail suddenly wrapped around her waist pulling her against his front, throbbing need pressing between the cheeks of her ass.

"I want you." He said. Voice deep with hormones and desire.

They had discovered early on that training with Kurama's chakra around each other awoke something...primal in each other. Between the pheromones released, the aura of raw power, and the embrace of their more animal nature...well all that tended to culminate in a rather singular way. Or in Hinata's case culminated repeatedly.

Spinning her around, Naruto began to kiss Hinata ferociously. Wanting to provoke him further, Hinata bit his bottom lip eliciting a growl from Naruto that send a shiver down her spine and through her tail.

In a flash, Hinata found herself against the cool surface of the cliffside, arms pinned above her head and legs held spread open. Naruto flashed them over and used three of his tails to bind her. 

Rubbing her cat ear with his hand, Naruto brought it down to caress her cheek before bending in to whisper in her ear. "Someone has been rather naughty lately. It's time you were punished."

He kisses her, briefly, before pulling back as Hinata tries to lean forward and follow him but cant.

"Mine."

Naruto moves on to her ear, nibbling it lightly before whispering into her ear.

"Mine."

Next he goes for her neck nibbling it before biting down and leaving a mark that will absolutely be there tomorrow.

"Mine."

Naruto continues to kiss and nibble his way down before he gets to her breasts. Instead of going right so sucking her nipples, instead he uses a tail to tease the outer edge of her right breast as lightly as possible, slowly spiraling inward until he drags the fur of his tail across her nipple.

"Naruto-kun please..." Hinata gasps out under the pleasurable torture of his teasing tail. 

"Ah ah ah Hime, you've been a bad girl and now it's time to accept your punishment. I know you could feel what you've done to me the last few days after soaking our bed taking apart Velvet. The scent is so strong it floods my senses every time I lay down to go to sleep driving me wild." Naruto said, chastising her. "It's time to remind you who you belong to."

Suddenly, Naruto felt Hinata's tail coil around his dick before she pulled him against her and kissed him. "Then do something about it."

Naruto growled before he wrapped a tail around Hinata's throat, hard enough to make its presence known but light enough to not cause any discomfort, and brought roughly shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy. 

Hearing her whine and feeling her squirm and clench due to his efforts was intoxicating. Naruto picked up the pace before bringing his other hand down to rub circles around her clit. 

Whining became panting and panting evolved into a breathless chant "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Hinata's chant reached its climax and so did she, her entire body shuddering as her knees went weak and her pussy locked Naruto's fingers in place. 

Still high on her climax, Hinata vaguely noticed Naruto turning her around but was quickly woken back up by a firm slap to the ass and the replacement of his fingers with something much larger. 

"No Naruto-kun I'm still sensitive!" Hinata groaned out as Naruto slowly sawed his cock in and put of Hinata. 

He once again wrapped a tail around her neck before leaning in and whispered to her. "I told you I was going to punish you. By the time I'm done everyone will know your mine." 

Naruto watched as her neck suddenly turned red with her blushing and, hearing no objections, began to pick up the pace.

Her second orgasm came quickly, still being sensitive from the first, but Naruto did not slow down despite her tight pussy trying to milk him for all he was worth. 

Placing his hands on top of Hinata's against the cliff, he wrapped a tail around her waist to help support her and began using his other tails to play with her nipples and clit. She twisted her own tail up with one of Naruto's as she struggled to stay sane through the pleasure. Naruto kept picking up the pace, each thrust faster and harder his infamous stamina combining with his inhuman speed to turn Hinata into a leaking, moaning mess.

Finally, Naruto began to reach his limit. 

Hinata was no longer making any sounds, just a continuous silent scream as Naruto hilted inside her and came as her legs gave out and her vision went black having not been pushed over the edge but thrown.

Naruto carried Hinata to the shore, laying her down and covering her with her cloak before taking a quick swim to clean off.

Hinata woke up 15 minutes later on Naruto's chest to him staring into her eyes and smiling.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "Morning"

Hinata stretched a bit and smirked at her husband a bit. "It wouldn't surprise me if you had knocked me out till morning. Just wait till it's my turn." She got a playful smack to the ass for that last comment before she kissed Naruto and snuggled into his chest. 

The two lay there for half an hour just enjoying the peace and each other's presence.

Hinata eventually broke the silence. "We should be heading back."

Naruto sighed, and held Hinata tighter for a minute. 

Hinata knew his sense of duty would compel him to move soon so she didn't raise the subject again and 5 minutes later Naruto sighed again before he got up and helped his wife up. "Yeah. Lets go check how our cute little Genin did on their first mission alone."

Hinata started wobbling towards the water to clean out the slow river of cream that had been leaking out of her before Naruto stopped her. "I want everyone to know who you belong to."

Hinata blushed bright red before nodding. She put her clothes back on and washed her face, cum leaking out of her packed pussy and down her leg.

As it was starting to get cool, Naruto put his coat on Hinata before picking her up and carrying her back to their room, chest and tattoos exposed to the world.

LEMON END

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

Jaune suddenly heard Pyrrha's voice as she walked onto the roof up next to him. "No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?"

Turning to her, flustered by her sudden appearance, Jaune began to apologize "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

Suddenly hugging him, Pyrrha interupts Jaune "Jaune! It's okay!" Breaking the hug, they smile at one another blushing slightly. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She begins to walk to the exit. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiles, then calls out "Wait!" Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!"

Pyrrha, straddling Jaune, begins to instruct him. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offers her hand to the blushing boy, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other. "Let's try that again."

After training for a while, Jaune and Pyrrha are walking back to the room, a comfortable silence between them. As they get to the door they run into Naruto carrying a disheveled and sleeping Hinata in his arms. 

"Shhhh. Shes very tired. We were uh training. Yeah training." Naruto says sheepishly, he still couldn't lie when his mind wasn't in mission mode.

Pyrrha just nodded, face matching her hair as she scurried into the room leaving a confused Jaune in the hallway as Naruto entered the room behind Pyrrha.

Realization suddenly hit Jaune. "Oooooooh." Before he suddenly turned bright red as well before deciding to hit the showers in the lockerroom rather than wait for Hinata, Naruto, and Pyrrha. 

As Naruto walked by team RWBY studying together, Blake suddenly stopped speaking mid sentence as her bow began to twitch and she turned a dark red as the scent marking Hinata overwhelmed her.

Naruto began chuckling at the respone.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

"Don't mind her. She just wants some milk." Naruto responded, laughing harder, to the utter confusion of the group.

He carried Hinata into the bathroom and started to run a bath before he popped his head out and spoke to Blake one more time "Next time you can help us clean." And began cackling at his joke while Blake went nuclear. 

"What's wrong with milk? I have some for breakfast every day!" Ruby spoke up confused. Naruto and Nora, who had been playing a game of go fish with Ren on their bed, and had been dealing Pyrrha in as she waited for her turn to shower, began roaring with laughter as Ren shook his head and Pyrrha began to blush brighter.

Blake suddenly stood up. "I forgot I need to go do something. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed a book off her bed and rushed out of the room.

Weiss just facepalmed before looking at Ruby. "I can't believe you are the most normal one." She got a hey of indignation from both Ruby and Yang.

"Psh crazy is far more fun." Naruto said, coming out of the bathroom having woken and placed Hinata in a warm bath to relax, getting a high five from Nora and blushing Yang who was clearly staring at Naruto's naked torso.

Naruto grabbed his weapons, an engraving tool, and some ink and began working to apply seals on them as Yang came and watched him work over his shoulder. Weiss, seeing Yang had left and Ruby was far too distracted by the shirtless, muscular, sculpture of a...ahem, by Naruto packed up her books and went to bed with a dusting of pink on her cheeks. Eventually curiosity overtook Ruby as she began to watch Naruto work on his weapons as well.


	21. Chapter 21

"What do these tattoos mean? They feel...different than your others." Yang asked, by this point everyone else except Blake was in bed asleep.

On Naruto's back, there was a large tree with roots and under the roots were nine animals, starting with one tail and increasing in tails up to nine which was in the middle and by far the largest. ( tattoos look like a combination of https://www.pinterest.com/pin/682999099715036260/ and https://www.deviantart.com/korwynn/art/Tribal-Tree-130774917 with an Uzumaki spiral in the middle of the trunk of the tree with the one tail on the outer right edge and the two tails on the outer left with the rest of the Bijuu alternating side to side so it looks like 1, 3, 5, 7 9 8, 6, 4, 2)

Naruto put down the tool he had been using to engrave on the inside of the chamber of Kiiroi Bara and sat quietly for a moment before turning to face Yang. 

"Originally, I only had the nine tailed fox. A gift from my parents when I was born, although the way it looks now is different. It was originally just a spiral like the one in the tree, but when I began to master my seals, I altered it to better suit my needs, changing it's appearance." 

Naruto turned back around and began to draw on a slight amount of Kurama's chakra. The fox and tree tattoo changed colors. Both were black while dormant but upon drawing on Kurama's chakra, the fox turned red while the tree became brown with green leaves and the Uzumaki spiral became orange before they both turn back to black as he stops channeling Bijuu chakra.

"The others...when my friends knew we would never be able to see each other again, some of them gave me their power to help keep me safe. That is what the other eight represent."

That was the smallest Yang had ever heard from Naruto. Immediately, without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag up memories like that." The emotion clear on her face.

"It's ok. You were just curious. Besides, I can tell from your reaction what it's like to lose somebody." Naruto said, getting up and hugging the girl back while gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah. Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. She was the second mom I had lost. My dad never told me much of the details but Ruby and I are only half sisters. Right after I was born she left me with him and never came back." Yang said quietly.

"Kit. Become a sage and check her Aura. I have a suspicion."

Yang felt Naruto become extremely still in her arms before he suddenly got warmer. She looked up and saw his eyes had changed. They were now orange with horizontal bars for pupils and and what looked like orange eyeshadow now surrounding the side of his eyes. 

"For what it's worth, she is still out there and is still looking out for you I think. I can sense Aura when I am like this and there is a trace of someone's Aura on you that is similar to your Aura but not Ruby's." 

Yang didn't know what to say, didn't know what to feel. She just buried her face in Naruto's chest and began to hold him tighter.

They held each other for a while before breaking the hug.

"Could you tattoo me?" Yang suddenly asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Two things actually, but...only one for now." 

Naruto caught her hesitation and guessed the second would have something to do with her mother.

"Give me a design and some time to work with it, some time to see if I can think of something that would also have benefits for you. It's a bit more complicated to put one on you than it is on myself or Hinata who has been connected to my Aura." 

Naruto handed her a pen and some paper and she made a rough scribble of her emblem. 

"For my upper arm." Yang said handing him the paper and, after a brief hesitation, kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Get a room." Hinata mumbled out, taking amusement in seeing Yang jump, blushing at having been caught kissing a married man despite Hinata having their back to them.

Naruto just smirked a bit. "She can see in 360 degrees. But if she was actually upset she wouldn't have said anything and you wouldn't notice she was coming until it was too late."

Yang nodded dumbly before sputtering out. "Uh right yeah. Im gonna go check on Blake. She has been gone a long time. Goodnight."

"Aw and here I thought I might have extra pillows tonight. Yours look so comfy." Hinata said as Yang blushed harder and ran out of the room.

Naruto cut his hand, putting the blood in a vial before walking over to Hinata who produced a hand from under the covers as Naruto collected some blood from her in a seperate vial as well. 

He then created a clone to finish up placing seals on their weapons and joined Hinata in bed. She rolled over, placing her head on his chest which Naruto kissed.

"Remember when you were shy?"

Hinata giggled a little. "Your fault. I was always doomed once you and Kurama started arguing in my head. Besides, you try going through puberty with the ability to see through walls and in 360 degrees. That's your fault as well. I was an innocent girl until I heard you through the wall of the hotsprings the first time and could no longer contain my curiosity." She felt the rumble of Naruto's laughter through his chest. As they both settled into sleep.

Lemon start

Blake had found out early on that the library was the best place to go for some alone time if no exams were coming up. 

There were always people in the lounge and people would occasionally come into the lockerroom showers at all hours of the night but in the library, she could find a comfy chair in a corner all alone when she needed to be out of the room.

Tonight however she did not go to her chair. The one tucked away deep in a maze of shelves where she would only be found if someone knew exactly where to look and if she was too distracted to notice their approach.

No. Tonight she want to a chair directly in the middle of the library where anyone could easily walk in and find her. Arousal dripping down her leg, book fervently clutched in her hand she raced to the chair and got situated. 

One hand rubbing her stomach right above the waist of her pants the other holding open Ninjas of Love: Training for her to read.

Beaten and broken, Ume was forced to kneel before her mistress. "You know what the punishment of failure is girl." Keki said. "When I took you as my apprentice I told you I would make you useful. Since you failed your mission, disobeyed your superior because of your foolish inability to control your anger it seems you need to be trained again." Snakes shot out of Keki's trenchcoat, binding Ume. Keki slowly walked up to the girl pulling out a kunai before cutting the girl's neck ever so slightly. "Be thankful. I will be far more merciful with you than my master was with me." This sent a shiver down Ume's spine before she was forced to suppress a moan as her mistresses tongue extended and licked the blood from her neck knowing this was a test and to enjoy her punishment before being allowed to would have grave consequences.

By this point Blakes hand had slid down a little, and had unbuttoned her shorts.

Keki took the kunai before slashing down on the girl, bisecting the girl's dress from leaving only her undershorts intact under it. Keki's grin grew cold at this as she inspected her student. "I was going to say next time you fail me il cut you from cunt to cleavage but clearly that would be impossible for me to do on a girl who does not need to bind her chest yet. So instead," Keki ripped down Ume's shorts before placing the tip of her kunai at the enterence to Ume's pussy. "fail me like this again and I will fuck you with the sharp end." Ume's eyes were watering at this point but she stayed strong she would survive the test and prove her strength of will. 

Keki got up and walked back to her chair before leaning back and spreading her legs, her unspoken command clear as her pussy shone in the dark room from under her skirt. Ume, arms still bound and shorts around her ankles was forced to crawl to her mistress. Once she was there Keki grabbed the girl by her hair forcing Ume's face into her bush and rubbing her slick pussy across the girls face leaving it wet. "Get to work." Ume began to lick her mistresses pussy before she was suddenly pulled back by her hair. "Lower." Ume bit her lip to keep it from trembling before she was pulled back in and began licking the woman's ass.

Blake's shorts and panties were now around her ankles as her soaking wet hand fervently worked itself in and out of her pussy, breathing heavily, she did not hear someone else enter the library.

"Chashu." A tanned boy with brown hair wearing a blue jumpsuit suddenly appeared. "Your teammate would like to reward you for your success on the mission in spite of her embarrassing performance. She seems to be enjoying her tongue in my ass so I am sure she would enjoy something inside hers as well." The exuberant boy cheered before dropping his pants, already erect from watching his crush eat out his teacher, spit on Ume's asshole before rubbing his dick along her pussy to get it nice and wet before placing the head of his cock at her asshole and plunging forward.

At the point Blake dropped the book as her left hand joined the right between her legs and began rubbing her clit. The image from the book began shifting. Keki became Hinata, Chashu became Naruto and she was the one caught inbetween them. Her hand she was fingering herself with pulled out of her slit before plunging into her asshole, already soaking wet from her pussy leaking down.

Suddenly a scent hit Blake. A familiar one. Using her semblance she created a clone before dashing behind the person who was spying on her.

Yang, caught with her hands in her panties, suddenly felt a hand grab her by the hair. Her eyes widened as the figure in the chair she had been watching fuck herself suddenly disappeared.

"Only naughty girls spy on others, and naughty girls need to be disciplined." Blake whispered in Yang's ear. Blake spun Yang around and kissed the shocked girl.

Taking advantage of Yang's shock, Blake dominated the kiss, pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Feeling Yang relent to her, Blake grabbed a handful of Yang's ass and gave it a squeeze before giving it a light slap getting an eep from Yang. Breaking the kiss, Blake ran her hand through Yang's hair, tucking it before tucking a stand of hair behind the girl's ear. "There is no such thing as a free show. You need to earn it." With that, Blake lightly pushed down on Yang to reinforce her statement. 

Entranced by the sight the bottomless girl, whose pussy was now drooling leaving a trail from her lips down her thigh, lit a fire in Yang and she dropped to her knees infront of Yang before kissing the cat's other lips.

Blake caressed the girl's scalp as she took in the pleasure from the inexperienced girl's tongue. 

As Yang got more comfortable, the strokes of her tongue got more confident. While being a virgin, her familiarity with what generally works when fingering herself translated well into eating out Blake. As the cat slowly came undone, Yang grabbed her by the ass to keep her still. 

Getting close, Blake threw a leg over Yang's shoulder letting her eat deeper into her slit. 

Hearing Blake moaning with reckless abandon and feeling the quivers racking her body, Yang put two fingers into Blake's pussy and began sucking on her clit. 

Blake was now actively humping Yang's face and when Yang lightly bit down on her clit she was sent screaming over the edge. It's a good thing the library was empty at this hour because the sounds of Blake cumming echoed through the empty library.

Blake, coming down from her high, looks at Yang kneeling before her, mouth wet with her juices, hair russled, and magnificent chest heaving, pounced on the girl, forcing Yang onto her back and kissing her, enjoying the taste of her own snatch on Yang's lips. 

"You were wonderful. Let me reward you." Blake said, breaking the kiss as she ran her hand through Yang's hair.

Yang just nodded, nuzzling into Blake's touch. There was no bluster here, none of the bad puns or obnoxious comments she usually hid behind. In the moment, her masks created to protect herself had been stripped away leaving just the girl. 

Blake, having to put up so many different fronts to try and please so many different people made a choice in that moment. Yang had exposed herself completely for Blake and to not due the same would truly hurt her down the line.

Kissing Yang, more tenderly this time, Blake reached up and removed her bow, exposing her Faunus traits. 

Yang was wide eyed for a moment before reaching up to gently feel the cat ears.

"You look better without the bow." is all Yang said. Is all Yang needed to say in that moment of acceptance.

Blake, still mounting Yang ensnared her partners lips once more, the lust from earlier having become something more as the two grew closer and the tender kissing from earlier was now becoming something more as well. A growing hunger, a need, was now present as the lust and intimacy collided and created a passion. 

As the two drowned in the swirl of hormones, Blake began to explore Yang. 

Breaking the kiss, Blake began to nibble and suck on Yang's neck, neither caring about the possibility of leaving a mark. Her hand having trailed down and was now tracing lazy circles on Yang's stomach. 

Unzipping Yang's jacket, Blake rolled up the tank top underneath exposing Yang's breasts. A nipple soon disappeared into Blake's mouth as Yang began to squirm under her efforts. 

The hand that had been tracing a slow circle on Yang's stomach went lower, and in a show of dexterity unbottoned her shorts as her mouth and other hand were occupied with her chest.

Yang didn't even notice when her pants and panties were pulled down, but she was acutely aware the moment Blakes dexterous digits began to probe her slit. 

Feeling two digits collecting the moisture between her legs, Yang prepared herself for the impending spike of pleasure.

Despite this, she was not prepared. Having never felt the pleasure another could bring, feeling two fingers enter her and stretch her in such a delightful way stole her breath away with a gasp. 

"Just lay back and relax. You did such a good job earlier. I want to show my appreciation." At that, with her fingers slowly beginning to fuck Yang, Blake gave the girls nipples one last suck and kiss before she began to make her way down. 

As a cat Faunus, her tongue was more rough than a human's, something which Yang immediately began to appreciate as Blake began to lick her clit, still pumping two fingers in and out of her vagina. 

Yang didn't last long under this assault and came with a deep gutteral moan, which was prolonged by Blake continuing to eat her out throught the orgasm.

Lemon end

The two girls were left panting for a while, coming down from there high.

Unsure how to proceed, Blake spoke first.

"We should uh, get back to the room. Don't want someone else to come looking for us and find us like this."

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea. Naruto or Hinata might tease us but I really, really don't want Ruby or Weiss to find us like this. I'm not sure how Weiss would react but I'm paw-sitive Ruby would have to many questions I promised our dad not to answer. Get it? Paw-sitive." Finished Yang with a shit eating grin at her own pun. 

Blake punched Yang in the arm with a smile. "Your the worst." Blake was quite for a moment. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm so used to everyone judging me for being a Faunus instead of for who I am."

"I couldn't care less if you were Human or Faunus. I know my sister wouldn't care either...well aside from wanting to play with your ears. As long as you do right by us that is all that matters." Yang said, having re-adjusted her clothing and stood up. 

Blake said nothing as the two walked back to the dorm, just taking Yang's hand into her own and smiling. 

As the two entered the room, they found everyone to be sleeping. Except for Naruto's clone which was working on implimenting seals into Naruto's and Hinata's weapons.

The clone turned to them briefly noting Blake's exposed cat ears before sniffing at the air causing Blake to blush knowing how strong a canine Faunus's sense of smell is.

"I see the cat got your tongue." The clone said with a smirk before returning to his work.

Yang both blushed at being found out immediately while laughing in reverence to a fellow pun slinger. Blake just groaned and walked towards the bathroom.

"I hate you all." She said before closing the door.

Yang walked over to the clone and gave him a fist bump before turning serious.

"Soooooo uh...is Naruto going to know then since you know?"

"Yep. All my memories transfer to him when I pop." The clone said before setting down his brush again. 

"The boss won't tell anyone...well, Hinata will know cause she knows everything he knows, but he isn't one who exposes others and neither is Hinata so anyone who finds out will be due to you and Blake." 

Yang just nodded before taking the bathroom as Blake exited it.

"So you told someone."

"Yeah. One thing became another and with how open she was being with me I couldn't let her get hurt due to my own insecurities." Blake replied.

"Good. You will always regret what you didn't say at the time more than anything you do say. Especially with your team. I'm glad your getting more comfortable around them. I won't rush you but you should let the rest of them know soon. At least the rest of Team RWBY. They are good kids." The clone said before returning to his work

Blake said nothing in reply, just put her bow on and got into bed. 

Yang exited the bathroom to find Blake curled up in her bed. She joined her and Blake rolled over so that her head was resting in the crook of Yang's neck as she laid on her back.

Yang said nothing at first, but Blake recognized the familiar symptoms of somebody searching for words. 

Eventually Yang finally spoke. "Was it good?" The weight of the question far heavier than the words themselves.

Blake kissed Yang on the cheek before grabbing her arm and rolling so that the blond was spooning her back and embraced the silly nature of her friend to put her unspoken insecurities to rest. 

"It was purr-fect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That lemon became far more than I intended when it started because as I was writting it I discovered who my Yang was going to be.
> 
> Yang reminds me of Qrow, someone who has seen too much and dealt with too much but has to continue to be strong for those that rely upon them. Qrow dealt with it through alcohol while Yang hides it behind masks. She has to be a lot of things, especially for Ruby but every so often something will happen where she can or is forced to be just the girl under the masks.
> 
> Also if the lemon has just a total tone shift, it is because I usually write an entire scene in one go but here I wrote it out in two sittings, while in two different frames of mind and while I don't really like the path I took to get there, I prefer the overall tone by the end since this is ment to be mostly story with a sprinkling of gratuitous smut as one would expect from teenage soldiers.
> 
> Other notes.
> 
> Keki: wears an open trenchcoat, a skirt, and ninja sandals. Nothing else. Hair is red
> 
> Umenohana: Ume for short. Wheres a dark purple dress with white circles on it. Has short light purple hair. 
> 
> As of right now:
> 
> Yang, dom in the streets sub in the sheets.
> 
> Blake will be a dom except with Hinata and Naruto where she will be a pet sub. 
> 
> Ruby will be cute and adorable. 
> 
> Penny is going to be cute, adorable, and innocent and probably only with Ruby.
> 
> Neo is gonna gentle femdom Torchwick, THERE WILL BE NO PEGGING. 
> 
> Cinder is going to slave dom Emerald for now.
> 
> Pyrrha is going to build confidence in Jaune.
> 
> Naruto and Hinata are going to switch with each other. 
> 
> Ren and Nora are going to be very fun. 
> 
> Weiss will discover herself.
> 
> CFVY will be side characters probably reserved to only omakes.
> 
> Incest is much more common in animals. I may or may not take advantage of this. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Most of these are also hints at spoilers so good for anyone who realizes what they are hinting at.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I write in notes before fleshing a scene out and I jump around as I write. As a sleep deprived law student, it is entirely possible I forget to delete notes I put into a scene or jump around and forget to finish something I meant to go back to so please point it out if I did forget something.

Weiss, always the first awake, began her morning humming a tune before she saw there were two figures in Yang's bed. 

"What in the name of Dust!"

And with that the rest of the room was up and curious.

Those curiosities were quickly put to rest once Yang was aware of what was going.

"Anyone who has a problem speak the fuck up now or shut the fuck up it's too early and im going back to sleep."

Hearing nobody raise any objections, aside from Weiss's sputtering about the continued decent into degeneracy which was silenced immediately by Pyrrha pointing out that if the pair had done something in the room somebody would have noticed, Yang wrapped her arms back around Blake and slept for the next hour before the sane people had to wake up for class.

Combat class was interesting that day. In preparation for the Vytal Festival, all the first years were paired up against more experienced second years for the day. Things mostly went smoothly with both Team RWBY and Team JNPR putting the second years through their paces and even Jaune was beginning to show signs of growth.

Things got interesting however when Cardin was paired up against Coco. The bloodlust the girl eminated saturated the air and put all the students on edge.

"What I'm fighting a girl? What a waste of my time. I thought this was supposed to prepare me for the tournament." Cardin said sneering at Coco as he complained to Goodwitch. 

Coco just burned in a silent fury after being given another reason to hate the boy.

"Start the match. I won't even need my weapon for this." Coco said to a frowning Goodwitch.

"The hairless ape is doomed. I am going to enjoy this." Kurama said to Naruto and Hinata who were both watching, silently agreeing with him.

"Begin."

Coco didn't move, letting Cardin rush her. Instead she calmly put her bag down and waited for him to get in range.

Cardin, assuming he would have an easy win against the unarmed girl made a vertical swipe with the executioner. 

Coco met the slash early, delivering a brutal punch to the boys hand gripping his weapon causing Cardin to drop his weapon. 

Coco then kicked Cardin in the stomach sending the boy back kneeled over and gasping, having had the wind knocked out of him.

"What's the matter?" Coco taunted as she strutted over to Cardin's mace, picking it up and testing it's weight. "Huh I don't know why I expected anything from someone who is clearly overcompensating for lack of size elsewhere, but honestly, I really expected this thing to be heavier. It's lighter than my Gianduja and not even half as heavy as Yatsuhashi's Fulcrum." She raised her hand and made the come at me gesture. "Come bitch I'm going to make you squeal like a pig." Her fury no longer concealed.

Cardin growled in response before rushing the girl once more, determined to get retribution for being embarrassed. 

This ended poorly for him.

After overextending on a swing, Coco swept the executioner hard and hit true. Right between Cardin's legs. 

Making good on her threat, Cardin erupted in a high pitch squeal of pain as his bits were brutalized by the heavy handed swing. Dropping to his knees, Coco lifted a foot to his neck and forced him onto his back, her boot making it difficult to breath.

"If you ever fuck with my team again, I will rip off your tiny pathetic excuse of a cock and fuck you in the ass with it." Coco pressed down on Cardin's neck a bit harder with her foot before she dropped the mace in her hands and walked away.

The whole room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop before Yang stood up and started clapping. This was followed by Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, Naruto, and a large amount of Faunus from the two years who had heard about or delt with Cardin before.

Needless to say, Glynda called the matches for the day at that before anymore bad blood between the classes led to another student being sent to the medical wing of the school.

Since they were excused early, Team RWBY decided to head into town and Weiss's behest.

Weiss, stopping and raising her arms in amazement, declared, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said as she began to frown a bit "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply... breathtaking!"

Yang groaned out loud at Weiss's explanation. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

Ruby slowed down her walk until she was with Yang at the back of the group and began whispering to her. "So you and Blake?"

"Uh. Something like that."

"Well as long as your happy. You two looked adorable all cuddled up like that this morning! I haven't seen you look that peaceful in your sleep without Zwei."

That comment set Yang's mind in motion. She had never really had much of a preference in general but...apparently she liked them fluffy. With a shrug she turned to Ruby. "You aren't surprised I was with a girl?"

Seeing her sister get rarely serious and understanding what moments like this meant to her exactly, Ruby replied, "Nah. I know you. All that matters to you is how someone acts."

With that Ruby wrapped her arm around her sister who put a hand on top of Ruby's head and pulled her into her side.

The sisterly moment was ruined almost immediately when a loud foghorn suddenly blared out.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks? We never get an afternoon off." Yang said, now ignoring Weiss for the moment.

Ruby, now covering her nose, agreed with her sister. "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Blake meanwhile, having been...not eavesdropping per say but paying attention to the sounds around her had a small smile on her face. And not just because of the glorious smell of fish in the air.

Weiss, out ahead from the group turned to address them. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake, as Weiss starts walking away again, says "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!"

"Whoa." Ruby says noticing something as they walk through the crossroad. 

The team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

Ruby, walking up asked "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective responded.

"That's terrible."

Another detective from inside the store called out "They left all the money again."

That comment fully got Ruby's attention. "Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Said Detective 1

"I don't know, an army?" Responded Detective 2

"You thinking the White Fang?" Asked Detective 1

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Detective 2 replied as he began to walk off to the nearest coffee shop.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss said crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed striking a pose more entitled than usual."What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Said Blake.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby interjected into the conversation.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not true..." Yang interjected as she took Blake's hand.

From the distance, "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

The Faunus, looking back at his pursuers, shouts out "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" As he jumps off and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" Another voice calls out.

The Faunus, using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana, shouts back "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" before he can bite the banana, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective orders.

The Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake as he continues to be chased by the officers.

Yang was the first to react. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss dashes off after the Faunus "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still for a moment, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss bemoans from the ground.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Getting the girl's attention, she points strangely at the stranger underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

The girl, still down on the ground, smiling widely, greets them enthusiastically. "Sal-u-ta-tions!"

"Um... hello." Ruby says.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asks

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The strange girl replies.

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girl thinks about this for a moment "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake elbows Yang in her side"Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny replies with unwavering cheer.

"You already said that." Weiss points out

Penny, pauses again before replying "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss says as Team RWBY turn around and start walking away.

Ruby waves goodbye to the girl. "Take care, friend!"

When they get far enough away from a startled Penny, Yang comments "She was... weird..."

Weiss says. "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny suddenly appears in front of a surprised Weiss"What did you call me?"

As Weiss looks back and forth in shock, Yang begins to apologize "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny says as she brushes through the group and leans her head down to Ruby "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...""

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates make various motion signaling her to say no. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Penny looks overjoyed at this development and laughs "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby, groaning turns to Weiss as she brushes herself off "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems far more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss blurts out.

Penny, saluting replies "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss responds, skeptical.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blakr points out.

"It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby dashes over to Weiss' side "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it

Weiss, realization hitting her, turns back to Penny. "Wait a minute." She walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake screams put now

"Huh?"

Blake, walking over to Weiss, anger continues shouting. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss begins gesturing to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

Weiss: "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!"

How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang says to Ruby "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny pops up behind Ruby, smiling "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

While all this is happening, an older couple is walking down the streets of another part of Vale arm in arm and stop at icecream shop.

The sign on the door says closed but, after a quick check to see if anyone is watching, push the door finding it unlocked and they enter. The shop is empty as they walk up to the counter.

The man orders for them both.

"Two scoops of Orange Sherbet and one scoop of Neapolitan please."

The man at the counter eyes them suspiciously before saying follow me and leading them to the back where Roman Torchwick is sitting on a coach having a verbally one sided conversation with Neo, who is resting her head on his shoulder as with an arm around her waist, as she makes her way through three scoops of icecream, the flavors matching her name.

"This was her idea wasn't it." Naruto's voice rings out from the older man's mouth. 

Neo just beems at Naruto in response before cocking her head at the older woman, question clear.

"Ah how rude of me. This is my wife Hinata. Hinata, these are my..." He takes a moment to ponder the word "associates. Roman Torchwick and the lovely lady in is arms is Neopolitan although she prefers Neo." Roman tips his hat and Neo raises her icecream cone as they are named.

Hinata bows her head slightly before finishing the greeting. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Associates? And here I thought we were friends." Roman says getting.

"I was under the impression that you tended to make partners rather than friends. And I know better than to make any assumptions with a lady." Naruto says as he winks at Neo who responds by jokingly looking down her nose at Naruto before grinning at him.

"Ah astute as ever. Yes friends implies...trust while partners can result from circumstance. Maybe once this is all over we will invite you out to dinner as friends instead. Provided we get the opportunity." Roman replies as the two continue dancing verbally with each other.

"That sounds lovely. We look forward to the opportunity." Hinata says.

"What is so important that we needed to speak in person." Naruto asks, getting to the point.

Roman gestures to a coach on the other side of the table before beginning as Naruto and Hinaya sit down. "My other current employer is currently out of town taking care of buisness elsewhere so I find myself having a bit more freedom in my movements for a while. She has...asked...me to take care of some buisness while she is away." 

He slides a scroll with the layout of the docks on it as well as guard routes and times.

"A big Schnee shipment is arriving in a few days and I have been tasked with acquiring the contents of that shipment with the aid of her new buisness associates. A group of disgruntled Faunus. Perhaps you might have heard of them?"

Naruto hands the scroll to Hinata before nodding at Torchwick to continue. 

"The amount expected is more than the rest I have acquired combined. I figured you would be interested and I would rather not leave a electronic trail so easily to follow if, by chance something were to happen to the deal."

"She is nothing if not ambitious. First she gets the weapons and now the army. She is preparing for a small war with this." Thinking for a moment Naruto slides a wad of cash across the table before Hinata gets up and returns the scroll. "Consideration for your trouble." He then hands a few bills to Neo and patting her on the head. "Get yourself another scoop. Your going to be having quite the workout in a few days it seems like."

"Make it believable but try not to ruin the face. I fear Neo might leave me for someone more attractive otherwise." Roman says in mock sadness as Neo takes a lick of her icecream choosing not to respond.

Hinata and Naruto get up and leave the room, bidding the shop worker fairwell on the way out, voices once again matching their appearance as an older couple.

"You were right. They are surprisingly straight forward in their interests. Each other. Keep one safe and the other will work with us. They will be very helpful in the future." Hinata says to Naruto.

They walk twenty feet outside into the crowd before disappearing from sight entirely.

Meanwhile, as Yang and Ruby continue to observe the ongoing fight having stretched to nighttime in their dormroom.

Team JNPR, having quickly grown uncomfortable with the argument decided to make thenselves scarce as Nora dragged them to a new pancake restaurant she had heard about.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss yells at Blake.

"That is the problem!" Blake shouts back.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss is quiet for a moment before continuing. You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby gets uo and starts walking towards Weiss "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss says stopping Ruby in her tracks. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Blake suddenly runs out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Yang calls out as she runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Ruby sits herself down and Weiss looks at the floor.

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

Naruto and Hinata see Blake standing there and share a look before Hinata tells Naruto. "Go. I'll talk to her."

Naruto nods before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Hinata walks up to Blake standing next to her saying nothing.

"How do you deal with it? Even as well known and loved as the two of you are, I still see the looks the humans give you. How do you deal with the discrimination and the hate?"

"It's all we knew for most of our life. My father decided I was too weak when I was 8 years old and started giving all his attention to my younger sister as he and the elders of my family shunned me. My mother was already dead by this point. My cousin hated me for actions he thought my father had done and tried to kill me in combat training. And Naruto...what he had to deal with was worse than anything I could ever imagine. An orphan, shunned by almost everyone from the day he was born for reasons he didn't even know. His best friend tried to kill him when they were 10 years old because it would have upgraded his semblance. Literally shoved lightning through the front of his chest and out the back. Anyone else in the world but Naruto with his special set of circumstances would be dead. And that wasn't the first attempt on his life. He got through that because he kept moving forward for the few individuals who actually cared for him and I got through it because of him."

Blake was quiet for a long time before responding. "They all know now. And they know I was in the White Fang. Had an argument with Weiss, she was being really racist, and it just sorta came out. ...Tell Yang I'm going to be gone for a few days. I need some time to myself to think."  
Hinata put her arm around the girl's shoulders briefly in a side hug before she walked away and left the girl to her thoughts. "If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me or Naruto. Just let us know and we will be there in a flash."

As Hinata walks away, Blake closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Calls out the monkey Faunus

She turns around and looks up.

The next morning, Ruby wakes up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly.

Later, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said taking a quick glance at Yang who had bags under her eyes.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said, annoyed she had been dragged along with her teammates.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Despite Hinata having relayed Blake's message, she was still looking for her. She refused to have another person she cared about just disappear.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss." Ruby chastised.

"None of that bullshit matters. She's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang's eyes briefly flashed red in her outburst.

"A Faunus and member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses! Did you even know?" Weiss said turning on Yang.

"I knew she was a Faunus. And people like you are why she felt the need to hide it." Yang said firing back before walking through Weiss, not caring as her shoulder hit into Weiss forcing the smaller girl out of her way as she continued her search.

"I just hope she's okay..."

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at the Faunus, who had introduced himself as Sun, sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't actually intended for Yang to be fleshed out so much through the lense of Blake's arc here but, after the lemon, it added a tint to everything involving Blake. 
> 
> Yang, in my story, is going to be someone who doesn't love easy but when she does, she loves fast and she loves hard. She doesn't so much fall in love as she does jump into the deep end.


	23. Chapter 23

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Blake gives Sun a look "Yeah, like that."

Blake just rolls her eyes before closing them, thinking for a moment. "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake sips her drink quietly as Sun says all this. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there."

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was young and naive."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggles her cat ears beneath the bow as emphasis.

"And then I get assigned to a team led by the Ninetailed Fox. Everything the White Fang should have stood for, everything I wanted to be and then I realized...I don't match up. I will never be as strong as him physically or mentally and now I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Iv heard of the Ninetailed Fox. Him and his wife were a bit of a legend back in Mistral. They would help people where none of the kingdom hunters would bother to go."

"So..." Sun says, beginning to come to terms with everything, "have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby screams out

"Blake!" Yang yells as well.

Ruby turns on Weiss. "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!"

Faster than she could react, Weiss found herself slammed into the side of a building, feet a good couple inches off the ground. Yang, eyes red and hair an inferno, growled out at her as she held her up to look eye to eye, her voice having a strange undertone due to how powerfully her semblance had activated. "One more. One more comment like that and your going to need the police and an ambulance to save you from me." With that she dropped Weiss letting the girl land on her ass and walked off, her semblance deactivating.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss called out from the ground.

Ruby watched her sister walk off. Most people wouldn't notice it but she had only seen her sister with bags under her eyes and her hair looking frizzled twice in her life before and she was beginning to get really worried about her sistsr.

Reaching down to help Weiss up, Ruby said "Yeah, a bad one. We should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

Weiss, crossed her arms and began walking towards Yang. "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"

Penny, walking behind Weiss and Ruby, suddenly made herself known. "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

Ruby full on jumped at the voice appearing behind her. "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

Penny cheerfully ignored the question. "Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"Uhh..." Ruby managed to conjure up, still in shock.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said, having walked back to the group.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asks

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny says as she points to her head.

Ruby just laughs a little. "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

Ruby, whispering to Yang. "She does like tuna a lot..."

That brought the first smile to Yang's face in days. "Shes got a cats tongue as well." Yang whispered back with a smirk. 

"Oh is that what Naruto meant about milk the other day?"

At this point Yang burst out laughing finally getting the joke. "Ask Blake, she will be able to explain it better."

Ruby just nodded, still confused about what was so funny.

At this point Penny spoke up again. "So, where is she?"

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby replied.

Penny gasped. "That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss...who she suddenly realized had already left.

Elsewhere,

Sun and Blake are then seen walking down an alley.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asks

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

Yang, coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside. "Thanks anyways!" With a large sigh of resignation "This is hopeless."

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" She asks Weiss.

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looks down in thought.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asks Ruby.

"Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

"But why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..."

"Is she a man?"

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

"Me too..."

Later that night.

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asks as he climbed back up onto the rooftop.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He holds out one of the green apples in his arms "I stole you some food!"

Blake turns and stares at him "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake goes from staring to glaring at Sun "Okay, too soon!"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Blake said, a sadness now in her voice.

"Is that them?"

"Yes... It's them."

One of the White Fang members motioned to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle. "All right, grab the tow cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closes her eyes and slowly lowers lowers her head onto the roof to stop watching.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at Roman Torchwick gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked suddenly nervous.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

Roman is still barking out orders unaware of the uninvited guests. "No, you idiot! Like this!" Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat "What the... Oh, for f-" He rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

From a vantage point, elswhere in the docks, Naruto facepalmed at this sudden development.

"The curse of team seven continues." He says to a giggling Hinata.

"We might as well see how this develops now that our plan is out the window." Hinata says to him.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake calls out

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Ruby says as she starts running in that direction.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

Roman taunted as he approaches Blake"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." His taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!"

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid? Capture him find out how they knew about the deal."

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" She yells out.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, a sudden flash appears infront of Roman and suddenly Sun is gone. A voice calls out a few feet away grabbing everyones attention

Naruto, having finally jumped into the fray has his hand on the back of a shocked looking Sun. "Well this isn't what I intended, but you know how kids are. They always manage to wander into all kinds of trouble. I guess sometimes you just got to improvise. Take care of the White Fang, I got Torchwick. Ruby, help them clean up."

Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny, approaching Ruby from behind asks, "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back!" Momentarily distracted, Ruby is forced to dive away as members lf the White Fang open fire.

Penny listens to her friend for now taking a position on the rooftop where she can overlook the battle.

"Come on out Neo, I know you want to play as well." Naruto calls out.aw

At that statement, the sound of shattering glass is heard as Neo breaks her illusion. 

Naruto bows to her with a cheeky smile at having seen through her illusion. Neo takes it in stride, finally having the opportunity to fight their new associate.

Meeting the bow with a curtsey, Naruto, Neo, and Roman begin a seemingly deadly dance.

With Blake, Sun, and Ruby quickly mopping up the White Fang ground soldiers, they begin to retreat back to the airships. Seeing their brethren beaten and fallen back, the doors of the airships open up to reveal mounted mini-guns whose opperators begin opening fire on the the three warriors in training giving the ground team some cover.

Ruby, Blake and Sun are forced to fall back. 

Finally, Penny has had enough and drops off the roof, as she begins to walk towards the airships.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby calls out to her as she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Penny's backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Naruto turns to Roman and Neo and says "I think its time for you two to go while you still have a ride. Neo cast another illusion only Hinata and I should be able to see through it. I will meet up with you later after I figure out how exactly they all ended up here." Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport with Neo.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman,watching from the safety of his escape, says "These kids just keep getting weirder..." With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

Hinata, who had been perched in a vantage point, took note of where the ship flew with her Byakugan, the only aspect of their plan which was still in tact.

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

Ruby quickly moved to explain the situation "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She pauses "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried.

"I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some...someone else." The last comment directed at Sun

Blake looks at Ruby grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

Ruby can no longer contain her excitement. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

It is at this point Weiss continues. "Besides, I imagine anything I might say to you pales in comparison to what she is thinking." Pointing at Yang who had been quiet up to now and is wearing a face that betrays no emotion. Weiss then points accusingly at Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" 

Sun laughs nervously.

At this point Naruto and Hinata walk up.

"So which of you are going to explain why exactly you are all out here tonight?" Hinata asked, her tone motherly but the edge to her question was undeniable.

This kicks off a long, complicated telling of all the events of the last few hours from everyones perspective.

Ruby was finishing her turn to tell the story. "And then Penny just went pew pew and all their ships blew up. Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

The driver turns towards her. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

"I know, sir."

"Penny, your time will come..."

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Hmmm..."

Ozpin puts down his scroll and walks out onto the balcony of his office, taking in the light of the full moon.

Elsewhere, Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

The woman partially steps into the light, her yellow eyes and dark flowing hair becoming visable while the other two stay concealed in the shadows. "We were expecting... more from you."

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid idiots from the White Fang."

"And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."


	24. Chapter 24

The shop keeper of from dust till dawn is sweeping the sidewalk in front of his shop when suddenly a girl with mint green hair and brown skin bumps into him, knocking him over, while staring down at a piece of paper.

"Oh my god. Im so sorry! I'm not really from around here and I wasn't watching where I was going." She helps him to his feet. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

The girl shows a piece of paper with writing on it to the shopkeep who looks it over.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm." The shop keeper says before giving her directions.

The girl walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes a male with dark gray hair.

"I knew you were lost Emerald." The guy says.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald responds as she produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in Mercury's face.

"That's not your money."

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence."

"Mmmm... no deal."

"Fine." Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away.

"Whatever. You want me."

The two start walking through the city following the directions from the shopkeeper.

"So, how much farther?" Mercury asks.

"A few blocks."

"Ugh... this place is so dull."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

Emerald stops. "That's every city."

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

"Ugh... you're no fun today."

Mercury follows behind Emerald. Eventually, the two enter a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

Be right there! The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" He sets the books down on the counter. "How may I..." Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book. "How may I help you?"

Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson. "Just browsing." He says as he shuts the book.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?" Emerald asks.

"Yes we do." Tukson replies as neutrally as possible.

"That's great." Emerald responds, excited.

"Would you... like a copy?"

"No, just wondering. Oh, oh! What about Violet's Garden? In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury calls out, holding up a book.

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury says putting the book back. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front."

"Oh, no, wait! What...about...Third Crusade?" Emerald says, a noticeable edge to her voice now as she stares down Tukson

Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved. "Um... I..." Mercury and Emerald are now eyeing him carefully. "...don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams a book shut. "Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asks.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?" Emerald continues.

"That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald says as she begins walking towards Tukson.

"Yes."

"And, what was it again?" Mercury asks positioning himself between Tukson and the door.  
"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the Third Crusade." Mercury points out.

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!" Mercury replies, indulging his taste for flair.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald says as Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens. "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Emerald continues as Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson. "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So... are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson produces claws from his fingers. "Yaargh!"

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

Mercury and Emerald exit Tukson's Book Trade. Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic.

"What's with that?" Emerald asks, gesturing to the comic

"I like the pictures." He replies, the side of his shoe now stained red.

Meanwhile, in the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Ruby and Weiss are sitting together with Blake as she looks over some notes she has made on the White Fang. 

Yang is sitting with Team JNPR, she had been avoiding Blake since the incident.

"Whatcha doing?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing." Blake closes her book. "Just going over notes from last semester."

Ruby calls her sister over.

As Yang sits down at the table, she catches a grape in her mouth, continuing the game she had been playing with Nora at the other table.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, pulls up a binder from off the floor and slams it onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee. This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, Best Day Ever Activities, has been written underneath.

Ruby, clearing her throat, She gestures to everyone at the table. "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang says as she catches another grape in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

At this point, Naruto and Hinata walk up. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asks.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby replies

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" She nudged Weiss with her elbow and gets a fist bump from Naruto as Hinata shakes her head.

An apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora who is loudly booing her.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

Weiss just sighs. "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it at Nora who dodges. An unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora is giggling harder at the whole exchange.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss says looking to Blake and then to Yang. It was hardly a secret that things were tense between them.

"I got it!" Nora shouted, although nobody on Team RWBY was paying any attention to her anymore by this point.

"I for one think that..." Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Everyone turns to look at Nora, whose arm is still up from throwing the pie She sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Both teams are silent for a moment before suddenly..."Snort." Everyone turns to the origin of the sound, a red faced Hinata, who was desperately trying to contain her laughter. This ends up being the last straw for Naruto who bursts out laughing before Hinata takes some of the custard from. Weiss's face and smears it on Naruto. 

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and a man wearing a shirt and tie under a red coat and jeans with goggles and blue hair are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place at the docks.

"Man, that's harsh." The blue haired man said.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

"Nice!"

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a, I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret, I'm talking secret secret ok Neptune?"

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!"

"You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." Neptune gestures to himself.

"Good point."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

Naruto shouts out "Food fight!"

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

Nora is laughing maniacally atop a table.

Team JNPR led by Naruto and Jaune are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sings out.

Ruby, stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand. "Justice will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" The rest of Team RWBY shout out.

"Off with their heads!" Nora says as she jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.

Naruto begins barking orders. "Nora, cannon fire. Ren, Pyrrha, intercept. Jaune your defending Nora so she can focus on artillery. Adapt to the situation as needed."

A slightly nervous Jaune turns to Naruto. "What are you going to be doing."

Naruto narrows his eyes. "Il focus on Hinata." She's too big a threat to leave unattended.

With that, he jumps down from.the tower and begins running towards Hinata.

With Team RWBY:

Hinata was encouraging her team. "You guys know what to do now go show them whose boss. Ruby, you have command. Il have my hands full keeping Naruto occupied. This is the type of chaos he thrives on." Turning to the team as a whole. "If he gets past me, you have my permission to inhibit using any means necessary." With that Hinata ran forward to meet Naruto in battle.

With that, Ruby took command. "Yang! Turkey!"

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons Nora was launching at them.

Pyrrha and Blake both pick up baguettes and begin a dual.

Pyrrha opens with an overhead slash which Blake blocks with her dual baguettes, leading to a lock.

Pyrrha disengages from the lock before taking a spinning horizontal slash at Blake who uses her semblance to dodge and attempt to strike Pyrrha from behind.

Pyrrha dodges this and attempts a swipe but only manages to hit Blake's clone. Blake, from the air throws one of the baguettes at Pyrrha who deflects it.

Pyrrha, seeing her opportunity as Blake is in the air and down one weapon launches a thrust which pierces Blake's guard and sends her flying, temporarily out of the fight.

Pyrrha then throws her baguette at Yang knocking the girl back as well.

Ruby, seeing her team being beaten back, engages. Using a tray to slide upon the table as well as deflect the onslaught of projectiles being launched by Team JNPR, Ruby threads the needle up to Pyrrha before using the tray and her momentum to knock Pyrrha back, sending her careening into Jaune.

Seeing that Nora had run out of ammo, Jaune switches up the plan. "Ren, Nora, go!"

The two run forward but Ren gets taken out by Weiss using a spray of ketchup to cause him to lose his footing sending him sliding into a stack of tables.

Nora grabs a pole before sticking it in a water melon and engaging Weiss.

Ruby tanks the hit for Weiss, who didn't gave time to react to a suddenly charging Nora, and gets blasted back.

Weiss in respose picks up a swordfish before making a lunge at Nora.

The attack hits but does little to slow down the small berserker who jumps right back at Weiss, deflecting her swipes with a spinning guard before slamming her melon hammer into Weiss's abdomen hard. So hard that Weiss upon impacting a pillar along the back wall, the pillar shatters and Weiss is immediatly knocked unconscious.

Ruby catches her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.

Ruby, cradling Weiss, cries out "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!"

Yang once again joins the fray and is met by Ren who is wielding dual leek swords.

Opening with a kick, Ren blocks with a cross guard.

The assassin soon finds himself outmatched vs the boxer in a straight up fight and gets launched into the air. As a last ditch effort, he throws his weapons at Yang who parries the blows before jumping into the air and slamming Ren into the ground, incapacitating him.

Seeing Ren get slammed, Nora jumps in but misses her first two swings. Nora and Yang both go for a massive hit but Nora's superior range with her melon hammer wins out and she homerun smashes Yang through the roof of the cafeteria and out of sight, breaking her weapon through the sheer force of the blow.

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard as Hinata lands a massive blow on Naruto sending him flying back, palm shaped bruise on his chest rapidly healing.

Seeing Nora distracted and disarmed, Blake takes this opportunity to whip Nora with a chain of sausages, sending her flying into a vending machine. 

Now disarmed, Nora returns to artillery duty and begins lobbing soda cans at Blake.

Pyrrha takes the artillery strike up a notch and uses her semblance to fire all the soda cans at Blake. Naruto jumps in front of Pyrrha and begins flashing through hand signs.

"Kunai shadow clone jutsu!" Suddenly about a hundred cans multiplies into over a thousand, creating a literal wall of projectiles headed towards Blake.

Hinata jumps in front of Blake right before the cans are about to impact.

"Eight trigram palm rotation!" She calls out as she begins spinning, deflecting the onslaught of cans and protecting Blake. 

A loud boom is heard as Naruto uses the Hiraishin tattoo on Hinata to flash inside the sphere before grabbing her arm and using her momentum to throw her through the hole in the roof Nora had made using Yang.

Seeing her teammates have all been defeated, Ruby decides to use her semblance in a last ditch effort to return defeat Team JNPR herself.

Bracing herself, Ruby gathers up as much speed as she can before attempting to use the wind pressure to pin Team JNPR to the wall and hit them with all the soda cans. Just as she reaches three fourths of the way across the cafeteria, Naruto finishes running through a long string of hand signs.

"Wind style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!"

Naruto takes a deep breath before breathing out a giant wind dragon which crashes into Ruby as the two fight for supremacy.

Eventually the stalemate comes to an end when the airpressure from both directions causes all the soda cans to explode.

The force of a thousand cans of soda exploding proved to be enormous, with a bang so loud it shattered all the windows of the cafeteria, and the air becomes a thick fog of colors. 

As the fog starts to dissipate, initially it looks like everyone in the cafeteria, now entirely painted in a plethora of bright colors, has disappeared. Until one after another thuds are heard as members of both teams come unstuck from the walls leaving human shaped spots where the soda explosion has not stained the walls.

Plastered next to the door of the cafeteria, Sun turns his head to Neptune. "I love these guys." 

Neptune just glares back at Sun.

The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as both Team JNPR and Team RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. 

Naruto suddenly looks up and dashes to the center of the room as a screaming Yang falls back through the ceiling. Putting her down, he quickly repositions himself before catching Hinata as well.

Glynda, utterly dumbfounded at the display before her just stands there muttering bloody murder under her breath. A bunch of first years, she could contemplate but two well established mercenaries as well? Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go."

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin gestures at Team RWBY and JNPR "And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" He then gestures to Naruto and Hinata. "Besides, I get the feeling those two were taking jobs more dangerous than most hunters take in their lives at an age far earlier than you or I even began training with a weapon. They need moments like this so that we can use their public image as people instead of only ruthless fighters." Ozpin walks away from Glynda. 

Both teams break out laughing as Hinata uses the Gentle Fist to put Naruto's leg to sleep for laughing at her snort earlier, leaving him to limp until his Uzumaki genes can take care of it, Kurama was enjoying this far too much to fix it for the boy.

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

Roman turns and sees them approaching. "Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug as Neo mock wipes a tear from her eye at the beautiful scene.

Emerald shivers in disgust at the thought. "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman says holding up a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..."

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Looking at the piece of paper, he suddenly gets more serious "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald spits back.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury interjected.

Roman: I had that under control.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury retorted.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

Suddenly a female voice rang out from above. "Do what, Roman?"

Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

"I'd, uh... not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald cries out, looking like an excited puppy whose owner has just returned from work.

Cinder ignored her and continued addressing Torchwick instead."I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

"I was going to..."

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually."

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..." Emerald begins as she starts folding into herself.

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think... obey."

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald replies, now looking like a thoroughly kicked puppy.

"And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH!" Roman says as he gestures to the mountain of boxes to his left, right, and behind him. "Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury says sarcastically as Emerald laughs at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" He adds emphasis to the last part through gritted teeth.

Cinder approaches Roman. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She places her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt. "Besides, we're done with Dust." She begins to walk away.

"O-okay, then what now?"

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

Cinder looks back at Roman. "We're proceeding to phase two."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

Roman waits a moment to make sure they are gone before reaching into his coat and stopping the recording he had set up on his second scroll, sending the conversation to Naruto. Things were no longer in his control and Naruto needed to know about the change of situation immediately. The job was rapidly getting more dangerous as people were now beginning to die and all the pieces were now within the city. Wiping the contents of the scroll after getting confirmation that the recording had been sent, Roman turns to see Neo glaring at him.

"Oh come on you know its just a bit. I need to look convincing, like shes got me wrapped around her finger." He walks up to her before pulling her into a hug which she does not return. "Come on. Lets go out to eat. Somewhere nice. Our work is done for the night anyways." He says, holding up Mercury's and Emerald's wallets. Neo beams at him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before they walk out of the warehouse into the night holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, Roman/Neo will probably end up with the most wholesome relationship, at least until I figure out what to do with Ruby. From day one it always felt like they would die for each other which was reinforced by when Neo fought Cinder wearing the bowler hat after Roman's death.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto stood on the roof of Beacon as multiple warships, flanked by a squad of Bullheads, begin to land at the school. Shaking his head, he drops down and vaults back into the window.

He looks at Hinata before uttering one word "Ironwood." and walking out of the room. She follows after him knowing the two men don't necessarily see eye to eye.

Up in Ozpin's office, Glynda and Ozpin look out the window at the troop deployment in progress. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda says sarcastically before walking away from the window

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore. A screen opens on Ozpin's desk and begins beeping with the words 'Access Requested' on it. "Come in."

A tall man wearing a white dress uniform and black hair fashioned into a crew cut, the sides having begun to turn gray, opens the door and walks in.

"Ozpin." Ironwood greets with a slight bow of his head.

"Hello, General." Ozpin says, a certain stiffness in his voice, as he returns the nod.

"Please, drop the formalities." Both approach and shake hands as Glynda also walks up. It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met.

"Oh, James!" Glynda responds, voice thick with sarcasm. "I'll be outside." She adds, already walking away.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood says, maintaining his cheer.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin says as he picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." Offering a cup to Ironwood.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." 

Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand. He sits and pours himself some. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He continues on his way to the exit.

"Only time will tell."

With that Ironwood leaves Ozpin's office and runs into Naruto leaving against the wall with Hinata sitting in a chair near by.

"I see the tin man is still playing with his windup soldiers." Naruto said, eyes already red and slitted.

"You. What are you doing here." Ironwood said, eyes narrowing.

Naruto scoffed. "Surely you recognize the uniform. Ozpin himself personally invited us here to be students and lead a team. Now let me make myself clear. If the old man is letting you stay in his kingdom that is his business not mine. But if I see your toy soldiers put even a toe out of line, I will scrap them."

"You would be surprised what the Mark 8's can do. We put considerable effort into addressing the inadequacies you brought to light."

"Only a fool is so self certain. The wise listen and learn. You remind me of someone I once knew. Believed so strongly that even the most extreme measure was warranted to address a problem. In his hubris, he created some of the greatest monsters ever unleashed and in the end died by the unforeseen results of his machinations simply because he was too foolish to believe any other path but his own was worth traveling. If you continue down that path I will kill you. For the good of us all. Your shoot first ask questions later will only kill the innocent and leave you in the dark."

With a boom, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Hinata, ignoring the general walked past him and into Ozpin's office.

Without turning around Ozpin addressed her. "Hinata, what can I do for you two? He produced another mug, giving it to her. "Tea if my memory serves yes?"

"How much do you know about the incident in Atlus." Hinata asked, taking the mug and allowing Ozpin to pour her some tea.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow before taking a long drink from his mug. "The official report said two Faunus, in an act of terrorism destroyed an entire battalion of Atlesian Knights before bombing a dust mine and vanishing, although the report never stated the identity of those two Faunus."

Hinata at this point stepped in. "That is true but also not the question we asked."

Ozpin sighed at this, now understanding where this conversation was going. "James told me that two Faunus created a disturbance in a Dust mine owned by the Schnee family and when the Knights on duty guarding it attempted to arrest them, they were destroyed. One of the Faunus stood out as having 9 blond tails however and I was warned I should be wary of a new pair of 'White fang operatives'"

Hinata crossed her arms and prepared to speak again but Ozpin held his hand up asking her to wait.

"I...had reason not to take this at face value. Incidents in Mantle involving Faunus are rarely straight forward. I had someone investigate. Turns out the Schnee facility wasn't a Dust mine at all but some kind of testing facility, carefully hidden and kept off the records. Unfortunately, by the time he got there, the facility was destroyed and anyone who could explain what had happened was either dead or not inclined to share the story. For one reason or another."

"It was a testing facility. We were investigating cases of Faunus children gone missing since Atlus couldn't be bothered. We discovered the facility, hidden in the tundra and infiltrated. We found they were doing experiment on children to see if production could be increased with...augmentation. the children who could be saved were evacuated while I killed all who worked there. Then the Atlesian Knights showed up led by some Atlus military official. When the situation was explained to him, he responded by saying a bunch of Faunus children didn't matter. Naruto wiped the facility off the map, taking out Ironwoods robots and the man commanding them. If Atlus puts one foot out of line, we will remove them from Vale." With that Hinata finished her tea and got up to leave as Ozpin sat there thinking.

As she walked towards the door he finally spoke up. "If you find something, make sure your proof is irrefutable. Do that and I will vouch for your actions, saying you acted on my orders. James is, despite his flaws, a good man. I believe that had he known he would have delt with the situation himself in a similarly efficient, although less...spectacular method."

Hinata said nothing and resumed walking, leaving the office.

Ironwood was waiting for her outside the door, clear he had been listening to the conversation.

"I...I don't know if this is worth anything, but I honestly didn't know. I wasn't even the one who ordered them to deploy to that facility. I just got the report on my desk after it happened."

"That's what happens when you think you have all the answers. You fail to see what is outside your view. Especially dangerous for a man in your position who has built an army that has no discretion of whether to follow bad orders or not."

With that Hinata left to head back to the dorms.

Later on, in the Beacon Academy library, most of Team RWBY are shown playing Remnant: The Game. Weiss, Yang, and Naruto, are all sitting at the table waiting on Ruby, who has been contemplating her next move.

"Hmmmmm.... All right... All right!" Ruby suddenly points dramatically at Yang. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

Yang maked the come at me gesture in return. "Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! Ruby slaps her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She begis making noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

Yang, keeping up the charade, feigns indignance as she points at Ruby. "You fiend!"

Ruby is now ducked at one end of the table. "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise as Yang can be heard laughing arrogantly.

Yang raises a card before striking a pose from Yu-Gi-Oh (I'm old, only watching the original Yu-Gi-Oh as a kid but im assuming they still pose when they do this.) "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" (Yang throws down the card on the table. Ruby is visibly disturbed upon seeing it. "Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

Ruby points at Yang. "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." The two glare at each other as Yang rolls, the result apparent when Yang is heard shouting triumphantly.

Team JNPR are near by as Yang and Ruby banter on about the game. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora's snot bubble inflats and deflates as she sleeps.

"Nooooo!!! My fearless soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged".

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!"

Nora, snoring with her head resting on Ren's lap, begins to talk in her sleep. "Ooooooh. Pancakes. Ren give me your syrup."

Ren blushes dark red at this and facepalms.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Yang says looking at her cards.

Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook.

"Bah! Bah, I say!" Ruby cries out in indignation.

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!" Yang says continuing to gloat. Neither see the growing smirk on Naruto's face.

As Pyrrha reads Jaune's comic, a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune's shoulder. Another piece bounces off of his head.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby collapses on the table, groaning. "Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn."

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss says in utter confusion.

Yang slides up beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

Yang starts looking through Weiss' cards. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" She pulls up a card to show Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet..."

Ruby is now crying. "Nooo!"

"and put it in your hand!"

"Okay..."

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang points a finger at Weiss. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang pulls away and returns to her seat.

"And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby says in amazement.

Weiss stands and points down at the table, images of conquest in her head. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

The table goes quiet as Naruto tosses down four cards onto the table.

"Huh?" Was the collective response from the three girls.

Naruto, who had been relatively peaceful until this point, is leaning back smirking.

"Weiss, using the Vale Trading Company, your army is mine now as long as I can afford it, which considering I have focused on infrastructure instead of military spending up until now I most certainly can. Using the Light of Beacon to man the ships with the best huntsmen and huntresses, Vale ingenuity to upgrade the arms and armor of the fleet and my soldiers, and The Great Clock Tower to speed up all my actions this turn, I attack Mistral. Your defences of Grimm are useless against my huntsmen and your anti-air grid is insufficient to put a dent in my fleet."

Yang is flabbergasted. "But I was one turn away from completing my Aura Cannon!" 

"Oh thats interesting. Since Vale Trading Company lasts until the end of my turn, when I capture your capital, it will be mine."

Weiss slumps in her chair, cries and whines. "I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby hops into Weiss' lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss! If we all band together against Naruto, we'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Weiss hugs Ruby. "Don't touch me!"

Yang goes quiet, making calculations of how much of her defense budget she would need to spend to replace what had just been appropriated by Naruto, if she even survived the rest of his turn.

Meanwhile, Blake was sitting one table over, reading some notes. She had not been invited to play by Yang.

Jaune approaches the table, distracted by the excitement and eager to procrastinate. "Hey! Can I play?"

Ruby answers him. "Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people."

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss adds.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang points out. Weiss just hmphs

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

"By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha turns and waves. "Hello again!"

Jaune is now begging with both hands folded together. "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth. "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Jaune laughs nervously.

Everyone looks nervously at Blake who looks obviously annoyed that her secret is out.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune bows as he walks away with Pyrrha

"Sup losers." Sun says walking in holding his fingers in a "peace" sign followed by Neptune.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greets back.

"Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun says pointing at Neptune

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune comments.

Ren, a few tables away, throws his arms up. "Thank you!"

Nora wakes up at his outburst popping her head up. "Pancakes!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun says.

"Ahem. I'm an intellectual, okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss says to the boy who suddenly has all of her attention.

"Haven." Neptune responds as he approaches Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss."

From across the room, Jaune begins to complain at how that was acceptable.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Meanwhile, Sun goes up to Blake. "Not playing with your team?"

Blake glares a hole in Sun. "Yang didn't invite me. Either way, I'm leaving. See you guys later." She shoves Sun out of her way as she says this and leaves the library.

"Women." Nora looks at Sun and shrugs.

Back in the dorm, Blake sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. Replaying the scene over and over in her mind.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."

"Hmph."

The vision to an office, with Ozpin on the other side of a table staring back at her.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

"Of course."

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

" I understand that well, being from outside the four kingdoms as well. Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human... Ozpin pauses, sipping his coffee. Faunus..."

Blake glares at him.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not."

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."

"And what are you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

Ozpin nods at her. "You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake. "If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin leaves and shuts the door behind him.

The vision always ends in the same place however. With the look of hurt and disappointment on Yang's face.

She is brought out of her head by the rest of Team RWBY and Jaune coming back to the dorm.

"I can't believe how long you lasted against Foxy, Jaune. 10 turns against the strongest army I've ever seen anyone assemble." Yang said with her arm around Jaune's shoulder.

"Nah. He was letting me live. Playing with me. I had no idea what he was going to do next and was on the back foot the entire time. Even if our armies were the same size I would have lost."

As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave.

"Stop." Weiss points at Blake. Blake's hand retracts from the door knob. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Jaune interjects.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! And the way you and Yang are pretending the other doesn't exist reminds me of my parents." Realizing she said that last bit outloud, Weiss turns dark red but continues on with her speech. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" She points her finger at Blake again.

At this moment Jaune hasitly says "Uh, I'm going to go." And leaves the room.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby approachs Blake "You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Weiss points out.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake shouts out, the emotion she had been bottling up beginning to pour out.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby starts before Weiss cuts her off.

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." Blake says, upset, as S  
she points towards the door. "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

As she is still pointing at the door, Naruto and Hinata walk in carrying the board games.

"I see you all are making plans." Hinata says.

"My game!" Ruby says dashing over to take it from Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata share a look, communicating in the seal before Kurama shoves them both out complaining about his nap time.

"It's what you would have done." Hinata says "and you would have dragged the rest of the Konoha 11 into it as well."

"We were also trained for a wider variety of situations than them. They are meant to be soldiers. We were not."

"They will do it anyways. At least this way we can accompany them and teach them how to gather info and stay discreet."

"It's a bad idea. You know damn well the shit will hit the fan. The curse of team 7 has existed since Jiji."

"What would Jiraiya do?"

"..."

"You know I'm going to win. I always do."

"Prepare your op." Naruto then turns to Team RWBY "You four." They all snap to attention at the tone of his voice. "Your all getting seals placed on you so when this hits the fan, and it will, I can get to you instantly. They will be temporary, not the tattoos Hinata and I have, although Yang, your tattoo was going to have the seals I am going to place in it anyways so if you want your tattoo now I can do that tonight instead." 

Naruto unseals a scroll containing all the into they had collected on Vale and the Dust robberies and gives it to Hinata who takes it and sits down at the desk to begin preparing everything.

He then clears a space and calls Weiss over first. 

"You swear this isn't permanent right?"

Naruto writes a quick seal on the palm of his hand and takes the chair he was sitting on and seals it into his hand. He holds the palm of his hand up to her to show how the characters had changed before unsealing the chair. He grabs a bottle of acetone and a rag, pouring some on it then rubbing the seal off his hand.

"Don't worry. Most seals are removable by design or by a counterseal as long as you don't get acetone on it, so like nail polish remover or paint remover, it's fine to get it wet."

With that Weiss sighed, and then blushed, as she turned away from Naruto and lowered the right shoulder of her dress exposing most of her shoulder blade.

The rest of Team RWBY was now watching intensely.

Naruto began writing his sealing formula for the Hiraishin across her shoulder who progressively began breathing harder and turning more red. Especially as he had to write on her collarbone to get the seal down.

Naruto, Hinata, and Blake all said nothing despite the fact that they could smell her.

Finally finishing up, he put his hand on the center of her shoulder blade. "This might feel a little weird but you need to sit still as possible." With that he condensed the seal into a single spot on her shoulder leaving her symbol, in glacial blue, on her shoulder.

Weiss muttered out a "Thank you." Before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Ok Ruby, your next."

Ruby dashed up to Naruto, eyes wide. 'That had been soooooo cooooool plus Naruto and Hinata's tattoos were so pretty. Maybe after Dad sees Yang's if he doesn't overreact she could get one as well! Maybe a...' her thoughts are interupted by Yang picking her up by the waist and throwing her over her shoulder where she flailed around.

"Aw Foxy what about me?" Yang said pouting, unaffected by her sister's flailing.

"That depends. You want your permanent one now or just a temporary one."

"Fuck it. Permanent. No point getting it twice." By this point, Ruby had given up struggling and was just pouting, in the air, arms crossed.

"Then your going last. It'll take the longest by far."

"Gaaaaah fine." Yang put Ruby down who darted into the seat like an excited puppy.

"Ok Pipsqueak, where do you want yours?"

She rolled up the left leg of her pajamas and pointed to her ankle. 

"Can you make it look like..." She disappeared in a spray of rose petals, before coming back and thrusting her belt in Naruto's face, pointing at her emblem. "this but like red? Oh and black?"

Naruto puts his hand on top of Ruby's head, who leans into the contact slightly, before ruffling her hair. "Yep. Don't worry. I promise you'll love it."

With that, Naruto sits on the floor and begins writing along her ankle and lower calf, having to stop occasionally as Ruby fidgets and giggles at the ticklish sensation.

Once it is finished and Naruto condenses it down, Ruby begins darting around the room like a squirrel on caffeine shoving her foot in everyones face out of excitement. Yang and Blake can't help but smile at how happy their captain is.

She goes over to the bathroom and bangs on the door. "Weiss, you gotta see my tattoo! It's soooo pretty!"

"Go away you idiot! Mm...I'm busy!" Weiss yelled out. 

Ruby however was not discouraged. She runs out of the room and down the hallway, calling back, "I'll be right back! I gotta go show Jaune!" Not looking where she is going, she slams into someone elsr. "Oo-oof! Oh g-! Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emerald says, offering her hand. "Just watch where you're going." Ruby is shown to be slouched on the ground as she takes Emerald's hand. Mercury and Neo are standing next to her.

"Oh, right, sorry." She continues to speak as Emerald helps her to her feet. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

Emerald steps aside to reveal Cinder as she approaches. "Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder says.

Ruby stares for a moment and Cinder stares back.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury says.

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Thanks." Cinder says as she walks past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe! Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby, only able to see their backs now, misses Cinder grining evilly and her eyes glowing menacingly.

Back in the dorm, it was Blake's turn.

"When this is over, I want a permanent one as well. I have to hide my body because people don't accept what I am. I want to take some of it back." Blake said, quietly, as she sat down and presented the back of her right hand to Naruto. 

"I'll start working on it, run a few ideas by you. Clones used to be the only thing I could do so maybe I can help make yours more like mine." Naruto said, thinking as he focused on drawing out the seal on her hand. 

"So. You and Yang?" Naruto asked. Yang had left to go look for Ruby as it was starting to get late.

"I hurt her. I was so caught up in my own head I didn't look at those around me. I have to make it up to her but every time I talk to her, something comes up or she has a reason to leave. I've always run when overwhelmed. Even my semblance reflects that. This is just the first time I had to come back to those I ran from." Blake said, slumping in her chair.

"The first technique I truly mastered was transformation. I was tired of the way people looked at me, treated me, so I became something else. Hell I didn't even learn how to do it correctly. Too much Aura too little control. Instead of a disguise, my transformation was literal. With the help of my heritage, I eventually drew on so much power I learned how to shapeshift. The way it's supposed to work is I create a veil of Aura around me that disguises me. Instead I began to reshape myself so I wouldn't be me. Heh. Had people have known I would have been looked at as a prodigy. Instead I was the kid who took far too long to learn one of the easiest techniques possible. But I could transform, feel the world as someone else. It wasn't until I found people who accepted me for me that I realized how hollow that feeling was."

Hinata spoke up at this. "Give it time. If she doesn't want to talk give her space. Despite everything, she cares about you. Let her come to you and when she does, don't explain unless she asks you to. Just apologize and learn from it. Everyone has scars that open in different ways. Even the most cheerful of people." At that Hinata looks at Naruto who has intentionally lost himself in his work. "They have different ways of dealing with it. If she tells you, help her through it. If not do what you can to be by her side until hopefully she finds a way to heal."

They sat in silence at this, ignoring Weiss...finish...her trip to the bathroom before completing her shower.

Yang with Ruby in tow came back just as Naruto was finishing up Blake's seal. 

"Jaune said JNPR would come back after they finish their group project. They want to get it done tonight so that they can enjoy their weekend." Yang said as Ruby was gushing over the black stylized Nightshade that was her emblem.

"Good. He's finally taking charge of his team and getting proactive." Hinata said, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Yeah. I'll leave some exercises for them to run over the weekend, especially some for him. He has the potential to give Pyrrha a run for her money some day." Naruto added.

"Hm. Extremely talented person teamed with the one who has very high potential. Now if only he was more stubborn and Pyrrha was more emo." Hinata said, giggling.

"Thankfully, I think they will turn out better than my team. I never want to be in the same position Kakashi was after I learned the Rasengan and Sasuke learned the Chidori." Naruto said, wistfully.

"Well I hope they are a little like you two. Your first kiss was adorable."

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, attempting to poke Hinata for that comment but she was ready, Byakugan already active. A quick strike behind her hit the clone sneaking up on her, except that had been the real one. Naruto had apparently substituted with it immedietly after using the Hiraishin. He caught her hand and pulled her in and flicked her on the nose.

Hinata pouted at having been bested this round before Naruto kissed her and went to gather his supplies.

"Ok Yang, its your turn. Hold out your arm. I need some of your blood as a medium for the seal."

Yang came over and held out her arm as Naruto used a syringe to draw some blood before putting it in a small bowl and mixing it with some ink.

When he turned back around, he found Yang, laying in his bed, had taken off her shorts and rolled down the band of her panties to the point where they just barely covered the top of her vagina, showing she kept her pubes clean shaven.

"I changed my mind." Yang said with a mischievous smirk. "I want my tattoo here." She pointed to the right side of her pelvis. 

"And what if that isn't enough space for me to work with?" Naruto said, never one to back down from a challange.

"Uh well, if that happens then uh..." Yang stammered out, bravado now gone. She enjoyed being a tease but was still pretty inexperienced. And most people she flirted with weren't able to handle the heat.

Hinata started giggling. "I was almost worried her first time had corrupted her beyond the point we could tease her. You might have had him if you knew the tattoos have to be sealed in place instead of compressed like normal seals. Kept your cool a little longer and he would have been stiff till morning." 

Yang smiled a little at this. One day she would give Naruto a dose of his own medicine and it seemed Hinata was all for it.

"If you two are quite done, I would like to get started. Get ready Yang." Naruto said, tying a bandana around his forehead to absorb and sweat during the process, he dipped a needle in ink. (Sealing tattoos are done Irezumi style. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irezumi) "this is going to sting. Let me know if you need to take a break cause I need you to stay still."

He handed her a double shot. "Its whiskey. Drink. It'll help numb the pain." 

At this point, Weiss who was out of the bathroom and watching with the rest of Team RWBY chimed in. "You shouldn't be giving her alcohol. We're underaged. Hell how did you even buy that?"

"In our home, once you were old enough to kill you were old enough to drink. You became an adult the moment you were expected to put your life on the line for your people. I don't see why it should be any different here. As long as you don't get carried away, anyone who gives you shit for drinking, let me know and..." Naruto hands the shotglass to Yang who downs it as Naruto disappears and reappears next to Weiss in a flash. "I'll be there in a flash." 

Weiss had no argument for that. Despite everything, the logic made sense to her. Not that she intended to use her new freedom anytime soon.

With that, he picked up his needle and ink and a cloth and sat back down next to the bed. Rubbing the area Yang had asked him to tattoo with the cloth, soaked in rubbing alcohol to disinfect the area. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I want this." Yang replied steel in his voice

With that, Naruto began hand tattooing Yang. She winced a little at first but soon relaxed, already accustom to the pain, laid her head back and closed her eyes as she waited, surrounded by Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all watching the process.

About two-thirds of the way in, Team JNPR came in, noisily, before they werw shushed by Weiss and soon joined the group around Yang and the focused Naruto who barely noticed the new people around him.

The entire process had the seven onlookers entranced.

Eventually, the seals were all carved in forming the outline of her emblem.

Taking a brush and the remaining ink, he colored in the emblem, the ink seemed to get absorbed into her skin the moment it made contact. 

Naruto then, slowly, ran through a long series of handsigns before, hand glowing blue, he placed his palm on it finishing the seal.

Finally, he poured some Chakra enhanced medicine on it so that her skin would heal overnight.

Taking off the bandana, Naruto got up. The process had lasted a while and everyone but Blake and Ruby had gone to bed. "All done. Go take a look."

Yang got up, rolled her panties back up, and went to the mirror. She looked at it for a while before turning to Blake. "What do you think?" 

Blake was taken by surprise a bit. This was the first time Yang had initiated conversation with her since the incident at the docks. "It looks good. It really suits you." She replied quietly.

Yang went and got her shorts and pulled them up, adjusting her belt so it would be a bit lopsided letting the tattoo show in full.

"It reminds me of Dads." Ruby chimed in.

"Yeah I modeled my emblem after his. Thanks Naruto. I love it." She gave him a long hug before going into the bathroom to change and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iv finally got an idea of how I am going to handle Ruby. Now I just wish I knew how to write for Hinata.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was brought to my attention that none of the italics/underlining/bold i had been using is showing up because I write everything then copy and paste it into AO3 which requires HTML commands. *long sigh* I really wish I would have caught that sooner since I've used that a fair bit so far...like every time Kurama talks, it is in bold.
> 
> On an unrelated note, pairings and possible pairings have been updated so check out the end note at the bottom if you care.

Weiss is patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, whose dialogue is merely background nonsense as Jaune slides up next to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around. "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." He pauses as his words have no effect. "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.

Port was currently posing as a towering monster about to attack. "And then I— Oh." He drops the posr as students begin packing up and leaving "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

Jaune, watching Weiss as she packs up her Scroll. "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

Weiss, not even looking at Jaune as she walks away responds succinctly "No, no, no, yes."

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without even looking as she walks by. "One day."

When they got back to the dorm, they found Hinata waiting for them with a large map. Summoning them over, she began to ran over the mission.

"Ok, so for this mission, you will be splitting up. Weiss, you and Ruby will be contacting the Schnee Dust company for records, reports, anything that might relate to the Dust robberies." Hinata said pointing to a red x on the map. "Tell them anything you have to, to get the info. After that, walk the streets and see if you turn anything up. Your going to be on call for back up if either of the two other teams run into trouble." Weiss nods at her orders and Ruby breaks off a salute, completely swept up in the hype of her first mission.

She then turned towards Yang.

"Yang, your going to shake down Junior for info. Torchwick was initially using his men for the robberies. I've heard your...aquainted...with him. It's probably a dead end but he's a useful man to keep in touch with. Your going to be introducing a clone of Naruto to him. Reputation alone should keep the situation civil but if not, well one of his clones on its own should be more than enough for anything he has on call."

"Where is Naruto anyways?" Weiss asks.

"Right now he's giving Team JNPR a growth test to see how everyones personal training is going and to see how their teamwork has improved. Honestly I  
We were supposed to do the same with you guys but considering the mission, it's going to be postponed." At that point, a large explosion could be heard. Team RWBY got the distinct feeling they would be having the easier afternoon.

"Blake, we have word of a big White Fang rally on the east side of town tonight. You and Naruto will be infiltrating."

Blake raised an eyebrow at this. She knew Naruto to be a lot of things. None of those things were inconspicuous. "Is it really a good idea for him to be with me when so many Faunus will know who he is by appearance alone?"

"Trust me, Naruto is the stealthiest person I have ever met. Even with my semblance, when he doesn't want to be found, nobody can find him."

Blake was skeptical but would roll with it for now.

Hinata handed them each an earpiece. "We keep in touch with these. I'll be overwatch and giving instructions since I can see and keep track of you all at once. We leave in one hour."

Hinata then pulled out a scroll and unsealed four boxes. "Here. Naruto and I got you guys something to celebrate your first mission." With that she left to go get Naruto and to prepare.

The four open the boxes, their eyes immediatly widening upon seeing their new outfits. Now dressed for the occasion, (it's just their volume 2 outfits.) they grabbed their weapons before reconvening.

Making a fist and holding it out, Ruby shouts "Let's do this!" The other 3 all put their fists together before making for the transport pad.

Naruto and Hinata were waiting for them, both in their full mission gear. Naruto wore a dark orange trenchcoat, open showing his chest, with black flames licking the bottom and black pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and a headband, the same one Iruka gave him, except the cloth had been replaced with a longer black one. On his left thigh was Kiiroi Bara and Benijo-ō was stapped to his back. Hinata wore a lilac trenchcoat and a black croptop underneath, with black skin tight pants tucked into her black combat boots. She also wore black, fingerless, steel plate gloves and a leaf headband, except it was tied loosely around her neck. She had Neji and Hanabi strapped to her thigh.

"Damn you guys look good." Naruto said inspecting their new outfits. Ruby blushed, Blake smirked, Yang struck a pose to accentuate her body, and Weiss just hmphed.

He got an elbow to the side. "Keep it serious. I would rather avoid the customary first mission overconfidence issues. Flirt with them after we get back." Hinata said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto kissed her on the cheek before smirking. "I gotta get it in now. You have the entire mission to spy on them and whisper all kinds of things in their ear." 

Having already walked ahead with the rest of Team RWBY, Yanh called over her shoulder, "promises, promises." Before Naruto and Hinata joined them im the transport for their trip into the city.

The squad had split up upon arriving at the city, each going about their assigned tasks while Hinata found a spot with a good vantage point to get the most out of her Byakugan. It was made easier by having Naruto's Hiraishin seal on them all since his chakra was distinct from everyone elses aura.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said, craning her neck to take the whole scope of the building in.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss replied, falling naturally into the cultivated pride she held from her home kingdom.

"That was the first one, right?"

"Correct."

The two keep walking down the path towards the building, talking as they go.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby said, attempting her best high society accent before it falls apart as she snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown.

"Don't be a pest!"

"It's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

"Oh!" Penny picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby's mouth is wide open in shock at seeing the ginger again.

"Uuuh..." Penny seemed similarly shocked by the coincedence.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands.. "Uh... I've got to go!" She turns quickly and walks away.

Weiss turns to Ruby confused. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner: "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

Weiss reaches after Ruby attemptingnto stop her. "Wait!" Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily.

Her earpiece suddenly crackles to life. "Ruby is something wrong? I noticed the odd aura signature your now following. Do you need backup." Hinata said.

"No...well, I don't think so. Penny just reappeared after disappearing from the docks. The one who took down all the bullheads with the laser."

Hinata was quiet for a moment. Weiss really didn't need any backup for her part of the mission. Ruby had just been sent with her since no other location fit her skillset. And that girl's abilities and aura were unlike anything she has seen yet on Remnant. "...ok follow her but don't get too far out of position in case one of the other groups need back up. If anything weird happens, call it in immediately. We don't know anything about this girl other than she is powerful.

Ruby, running now that she had been given the go ahead, caught up to Penny. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding."

"What?!" Penny continues to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her. "Penny... Is everything okay?" Penny continues forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm. "Penny, please stop!" Penny stops and listens. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend."

Penny sighs, then glances to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

Meanwhile, Weiss walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please."

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" Weiss retrieves her Scroll and places it as directed. "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee."

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you!"

Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. Weiss sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

"School project."

Going down the list, the Operator begins to get nervous. "Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss says, cool as ever.

"Right...um... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, then... Have a nice day!"

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection.

In the streets of Vale, Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiles in return. The scene moves to the two strolling down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men."

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby breaks out into a grin and Penny grins back. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father..."

Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?" The clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The robots flex and pose as a demonstration. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

The last line draws Ruby's attention.

Penny looks at the contemplation on Ruby's face in relation to the anouncement and gets nervous. "Ruby..?"

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

Ruby now looks like a kid in a candy shop as she looks at the new tech. "Whoa..."

Penny, now sounding concerned puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?"

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

The Atlesian Soldier gets the attention of his partner before pointing out where Penny had rub. "Down here! She went this way!"

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" Ruby calls out before grimacing as the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying the surprisingly heavy Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

Ruby's eyes go wide in shock and fear at the close call. "Penny..?"

Penny turns towards the man driving the truck. "Are you okay?"

The driver nods, still in shock and also afraid "Uh-huh..."

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" She starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

Penny, coming to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looks around for where to run next. "Um... Uh..."

Ruby catches back up to Penny, now at wits end. "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny, now visibly on the verge of a panic attack tries to think of something, anything to say. "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" She starts to hiccup with each lie. "I-I don't want to talk about it! *hiccup*"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

Penny starts walking backwards until her back hits a wall. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

"Let me try! You can trust me!"

Penny finally relents, coming up to Ruby's face. She looks absolutely desperate. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

Ruby, seeing the girl's panic and how scared she is calms down a bit. Softy, she replied "I promise."

Penny is silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands. "Ruby... I'm not a real girl."

Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say is...

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you like Bleach, I have a few chapters of a IchigoxRWBY story up. So far, it is probably better written due to the mistakes I've made and lessons I've learned from this. It will be decidedly less smutty however.
> 
> Also, if you like Persona 5 I also wrote a oneshot for ShuTaba 2020 since I absolutely love that game and protagonist/futaba is by far my favorite pairing. Seems to have been reasonably well received so it might be worth checking out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life made this take longer than expected but here it is.

"Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real..."

Ruby takes Penny's hands in her own. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't... um..." She leans in close to Ruby's face. "You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby puts a hand over Penny's heart. "You've got a heart, and a soul. I can feel it!"

Penny blushes at the contact. "Ooohh... oh Ruby!" She grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower..." Ruby managed to groan out as she is crushed by Penny's massive strength.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!" Penny says cheerfully.

"Wow. He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby scoffs. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..."

Suddenly, voices could be heard nearby. "Check down here!"

Penny grabs Ruby by the shoulders "You have to hide!" She lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly and begins carrying her towards a dumpster.

"No no no Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny throws Ruby in the dumpster. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" She stares at Ruby seriously. The concern from earlier starting to reappear.

With a soft smile, Ruby says "I promise." and lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

"There she is!"

Two soldiers run into the alleyway

"Sal-u-tations, officers!"

The first solder addresses Penny. "Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?"

"What girl? I've been by myself all day!" She hiccups loudly but the soldiers don't seem to pay it any mind.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The first soldier continues.

The second soldier interjects before Penny can be scolded any more. "Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch." Penny says, showing him her palms.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir!"

Penny and the soldiers walk away as Ruby looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

Meanwhile, with Yang and a Naruto Clone:

The roar of Bumblebee, Yang's bike, and the squeal of tortured tires echoed through the empty streets of the slums of Vale. Pulling up to an abandoned warehouse, hang gets off and takes off her helmet, slightly flushed.

"Did you have to put your hands under my shirt and rub my stomach the whole time? What if I had gotten distracted and crashed?"

"I'm just a clone. I don't feel any pain. I would just go poof." The clone replied cheekily with a shit eating grin. "Besides, you seemed to have enjoyed it."

"Ugh. Come on, Junior's in here."

Yang gets off the bike and walks into the warehouse with the clone following.

The moment the door opened, the previously muted music from Junior's Club blasts out into the empty street.

The man at the door immediatly starts running at the sight of Yang

"Hurry, close the door, she's coming!" He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

Seeing this, the clone smirks. Placing an explosive tag on the door, he takes three steps back, bringing a very confused Yang with him.

One massive explosion later, Yang struts through the remains of the door.

"Guess who's back!"

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." He wades his way through his goons. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." She grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns. "And a friend of mine wanted an introduction."

The clone walks out of the smoke and observes the bar, ninja training kicking in as he looks for entrances exits and like places for a threat to emerge from.

He notices identical twin sisters staring at him, or more particularily at his exposed chest through his coat. 

Naruto cocks an eyebrow before cracking a crooked smile and walking off after Yang and Junior, leaving both girls blushing at having been caught gawking at him.

Meanwhile, only a couple miles away, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man.

"This is it."

"How do I look?"

Blake turned towards what could only be described as the male version of herself.

She isn't sure how he did it, but now Naruto was unrecognizable. He was wearing in an open dark purple trenchcoat now, had pale skin, long black hair, and his tattoos were gone. Oh and somehow he now had cat ears and a single cat tail to match it.

"You look like me."

"Damn that good huh?"

Blake blushed and walked inside the building with Naruto in tow to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the horned pair as they follow.

She noticed Naruto staring at the White Fang masks.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "I know what that's like. What that path leads to. It's disturbing."

"So was the guy who started it." Blake puts her mask on and walks on as Naruto does the same.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Naruto look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

The man begins to speak. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

Roman, waving mockingly, begins to address the crowd. "Thank you, thank you!" As he speaks, Neo walks out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!"

Someone in the crowd yells out "What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Roman gestures at himself. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" The energy in the room begins to shift as the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" He pauses to let the crowd cheer as it works itself up. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked in shock. Hitting Atlesian military transports was always extremely hard. For someone like Torchwick to be able to do that was honestly...impressive.

"He's more resourceful than I gave hin credit." Naruto replied, also legitimately impressed. When Roman said he had a surprise for the rally, Naruto really hadn't been expecting this. It was scary that Cinder could hit such a high priority target but inspired by Roman to find such a plausible way for word to get out about it.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." Roman raps his knuckles on the giant mech "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The rally erupts in a roar of applause and cheers.

"We should get out of here." Naruto says, grabbing Blakes arm.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

Naruto said nothing, just sighed loudly. This mission was about to get team 7'd already.

Back at the Club, Junior leads them into his office.

"So, what can I do for you."

"What can you tell me about the White Fang? I know for a fact they are working with Torchwick and that he hired some of your men."

The clone reaches behind the bar, making himself and Junior an old fashioned and, after some consideration, a watered down amaretto sour for Yang.

"I don't know anything." Junior said before taking a sip of the old fashioned, impressed but also annoyed at another man having walked in and made a drink at his bar.

"How can you not know?" Yang shouted out, slamming her hands on the bar hard.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." He leans over the bar to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back. Him working with the White Fang is news to me."

The clone said nothing but let his chakra hang out. Everyone in the bar felt the sudden increase in pressure and when Junior reached to take another drink of the old fashioned, the glass cracked heavily due to the pressure.

Sweating and nervous, Junior blurts out "I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" He shouts the last bit at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

The clone stares at Junior for a moment before relenting. He leaves a piece of paper on the bar as Junior catches his breath now that the pressure has relented.

"You hear anything, call that number. My informants are paid well." With that the clone finishes his drink and begins to leave.

Yang slams her drink and follows.

"You think he is gonna call?"

"Maybe. I doubt he hears anything I don't know already though. The Boss has better sources of intel. Still, always good to cover all your bases."

Yang said nothing at first, processing what the clone just told her.

"Soooooo...can you teach me how you made that drink? It was amazing!"

The clone shrugs. "Sure. Take it up with the Boss. But he's gonna want you to teach him how to drive Bumblebee in return. She's so badass. But that's for later. You should head to the rendezvous."

Yang rolled her eyes and smiled. "You just want another chance to feel me up. Wait, what about you?"

The clone laughs at that before smirking at her, clearly checking her out. "Can you blame me? I know you know how good you look. Plus, if you teach the Boss, you get to return the favor during the driving lesson. But no my job is done." With that, the clone poofed out of existence.

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Naruto having no choice but to follow along.

"Get ready to make a break for it." Naruto whispered to Blake.

She Watches Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning. "He sees us..."

"See the box on the wall? Shoot it on my mark...shoot!

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the room dark.

As she does this, Naruto throws a smoke bomb down to further obscure the vision of the Faunus in the room.

In the darkness, they hear Roman shout out "Don't let them get away!" 

Naruto grabs Blake's hand and drags her towards a window, jumping through it, breaking the glass 

"Stop them!" Roman orders the White Fang as he gets in the Altesian Paladin and begins to power it up, crashing through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways making sure that building won't be useful to the White Fang anymore. They leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake and Naruto run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hinata!" Naruto calls into the earpiece.

"I see him. Everyone, to the rendezvous point. Yang, Naruto and Blake are headed right for you and they got company. Ruby, Weiss, head over and provide backup."

Yang asks "Where are they?" Right as she asks this, she sees Naruto and Blake running in the other direction with the Paladin right behind them. "Nevermind, I'm on it." She pulls a 180 on Bumblebee before chasing after them.

Naruto leads the chase, with guidance from Hinata, down deserted streets, towards the predetermined "when the shit hits the fan" zone. Despite their efforts to minimize damage, Roman clearly isn't accustomed to driving the mech and has more than once slammed into buildings trying to keel up with the twists and turns of his pursuit.

"Slow it down! He's going to reach the rendezvous before Weiss and Ruby are in position." Hinata calls out.

"Got it!" Yang says, activating Ember Celica and begins to harass the mech from behind with one of her shotguns.

She successfully draws Roman's attention who stops chasing and turns the mech to engage Yang.

Taking a swipe at the bee in his bonnet, Yang jumps off Bumblebee, and over the mechanic fist, slamming a punch into the mech, denting the chestplate heavily and causing Roman to scowl.

She then gets back on Bumblebee and continues drawing him into the trap.

"Ruby and I are in position!" Yang hears Weiss call out through the headset.

Yang draws Roman to Weiss before turning away, leaving the girl staring down a charging Paladin.

Holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls as Neo shows up.

"Ruby take care of the mech. I'll deal with her." Naruto says.

Approaching Neo, he bows before her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiles back at him and curtseys before getting into her stance, Hush at the ready.

Naruto smirks and draws Benijo-ō.

Neo dashes in opening with a thrust which Naruto parries and responds with a slash.

Neo pirouette around the slash before attempting to strike Naruto in the back who blocks the strike. 

"Surely the silent assassin behind the Great Roman Torchwick can do better than this?" Naruto said with a smirk. 

Neo jumped back, breaking the sword lock before staring at Naruto, eyebrow raised.

"Go ahead. I prefer to play rough. I can tell how excited you are to truly test me."

With a smirk, Neo gets in the same stance as before. What happened this time was completely different however. When she dashes in, she was fast enough that even Ruby would be impressed.

Opening with a thrust, she follows with a swipe at his left leg, pirouetting when its blocked to slash down at his right shoulder, which was blocked again. 

Using the leverage, Neo flips over Naruto, taking a swipe at him then a stab at his back before jumping away, out of reach of his retaliation swipe.

She immediately dashes back in, unleashing a volley of thrusts until finally before stabbing him in the foot and slicing him across his chest.

Backing off, Neo smirks at her work, a large thin gash across Naruto's torso.

"Not bad, your footwork is excellent." At this Neo curtseys mischief clear in her eyes.

"But, unfortunately for you, even holding back to make it fair, your style is at an inherent disadvantage against me." At this, Naruto's chest begins to heal right before her eyes.

"Finesse fighters like you tend to have a hard time against juggernauts like me. Unless you can hit me so hard that I can't get back up, you will get tired before you can wear me down." 

With that Naruto cracks his neck before finally assuming a stance of his own.

With a determined look on her face, Neo once again assumes her stance. 

"Now shall we take it up a notch again for the third movement of our dance?"

With that, Naruto charges, opening with a jumping pirouette downward slash, using his superior mass against the minuscule girl. 

The impact makes her arms tingle but she manages to stop the strike but can only defend and cede ground to the avalanche coming at her.

A downward diagonal stike followed by a rising one are both blocked. A third, horizontal slash is avoided using the splits which she follows up with a thrust at Naruto's chest which he jumps back from.

Trying to catch him on the back foot, she follows up with another thrust which is deflected then blockes the next three incoming blows before another horizontal strike throws her off balance.

Spinning with the strike, Narot follows up with a round house kick to her torso. Instead of a normal inpact however, he feels no resistance and a shattering sound is heard as the image before him breaks like glass.

He turns around to see Neo waiting for him in her stance smiling. The girl was clearly having fun.

Taking it up a notch again, Naruto resumes his stance, this time his tails also poised to strike.

The two dash at each other once more.

He thrusts

shatter

Her stab is deflected by a tail and followed by an 8 tail riposte. 

Shatter

Her jumping downward strike is blocked.

His slash is rolled under before he is forced to parry another thrust.

Firing another volley of thrusts this time forcing Naruto to parry Hush with both Benijo-ō and his tails. Neo opens her umbrella to both remove a tail which had managednto catch her weapon and to block the kick which followed and sent sent her skidding back.

The two combatants look at each other, both wearing massive smiles as the deadly dance progresses.

They both hear Roman suddenly call out "Neo!"

At the same time Naruto and Neo were playing, "Freezer Burn!" Ruby calls out.

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

Charging in, Ruby calls for another formation shift. "Ladybug!"

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!" Blake calls out running towards the girl.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it, despite the ground cracking beneath her, and, eyes red with rage, smashes her gauntlet into the second arm, obliterating it.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates Ruby calls out "Bumblebee!"

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby says, thinking out loud.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss snaps back, rapidly growing fed up with how long the fight was taking.

"Ice Flower!"

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

Roman, getting up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off. "Drats. Just got that thing cleaned...Neo!"

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens Hush, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder with a smirk as Roman addresses the victors.

"Ladies, Ice Queen..."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror with the two completely gone. The flash of light signifying their departure completely hidden by the illusion.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang says.

"Her semblance is a pain to deal with. I thought I was chasing her down before suddenly she shattered and was gone." Naruto said, joining the group.

Over the headset, they hear Hinata chime in. "You have no idea. Every time she does that, it was like watching an Aura flashbang. I had to turn off my Byakugan after the first time she did it."

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss says, smiling.

While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles, and Blake starts walking away, Yang just stares blankly at Weiss. "No. Just... no."

"What! But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang says as she follows after Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss says before running after her team.

Laughing at his cute little genin, Naruto ruffles Weiss's hair, to her indignation. "Come on guys. Lets get some food to celebrate a mission complete." 

He leads them back into the more popular are of town to a little stall called A Simple Wok Noodle House where they find Hinata waiting for them.

Team RWBY unwind, each telling stories about their piece of the mission while Hinata and Naruto watch them, making sure to keep them mostly honest in their story telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my lack of talent in writing fight scenes. I can picture it in my head but translating that into words is really hard.


	28. Chapter 28

So, a couple things.

First, I think I'm going to put this story on indefinite hiatus.

It was the first thing I ever wrote and consequently I dug myself several holes almost immediately.

The Naruto I have made is, in essence, 6th paths Naruto, who is also a sealing master thus giving him access to Hiraishin, with RWBY technology. He has already scaled past anyone in Naruto (I never read or watched Boruto so meh) which I consider to have a higher scaled top tier than RWBY by a large margin. So now I need to find reasons as to why he is nerfed for literally every fight to have an excuse for why he didn't wipe the floor with his opponents and while, up to this point, it hasn't been a problem since his only opponents have been grunts or play fighting with Neo, that won't last soon. A Naruto clone could face Madara. How exactly do I make Cinder and her invasion of Vale even minutely relevent when a one man army can create a literal army all stronger than every other character? 

Issue 2 is Hinata. I'll be frank. I'm not talented to write for her character and trying to keep her included, since I can't just ignore her the way I can ignore JNPR means she is included purely for the purpose to have something in the story that comes from her mouth.

Issue 3 is inconsistencies. This ties into issue 2 partially but I have a bunch of story lines that I forgot about when writing the next chapter and ended up progressing to the point they are just sitting there.

Issue 4 again this ties back to issue 2 again. There are too many main characters. I can't keep up with it and make everyone feel important.

I have a couple ideas for all of this. What has been written for this will stay up until I have revised and rewritten it until it is close to where I am now with it in the overall chronological point in the world.

1\. While this is on indefinite hiatus, slowly go about revising everything I have written so it is more cohesive.

2\. Make a new version of demon trigger without Hinata and focusing more on Team RWBY. That story would be called Demon Trigger while this would be renamed as "The Demon and the Angel". This idea has been kicking around in my head for a while. To the point where, in my notes chapters like 9-17 were actually titled The Demon and the Angel in my notes as I wrote them instead of Demon Trigger.

3\. I have a different idea for a NarutoxRWBY story in the back of my head that I have been liking more and more called "The Last Shinobi" where Naruto has been alive longer than Salem or Ozma and, over time, has broken from the strain of never aging and being very very hard to kill. He ends up as basically the Jonin for RWBY (his character would have similarities to Qrow, wandering Tsunade, and Kakashi). It would be a monogamy with either Ruby or Yang, at least at this point in the development of the idea.

None of the three things I am considering are mutually exclusive and I could decide to do all 3.

On a uh...mostly unrelated side note, I'm trying to decide how Team RWBY and JNPR would fit best as Jinchuriki or pseudo Jinchuriki.

The most logical distribution ended in a rather strange result.

Shukaku(1) to Pyrrha because magnetism is the Kazekage bloodlines power, and they have red hair.

Matatabi(2) to Blake because obviously. 

Isobu(3) to Jaune because he is the classic Paladin who tanks and heals. 

Son Goku(4) to Yang because Lava punches fits her best.

Now here is where I start having trouble.

Kokuo(5) could go to Ren, Nora, or Ruby but I'm leaning towards Ren although I could get creative with Nora.

Chomei(7) could also go to Ren or Ruby since both could add flying into their skill set well imo.

Gyuki(8) kinda fits Nora but his ink fits Ren.

Im thinking 5 ren 7 ruby 8 nora initially but 5 and 8 could easily switch imo.

Now this is where things get awkward. 

I can't think of a better match for Weiss than Saiken nor can I think of a better match for Saiken then Weiss. But putting the big mild mannered Slug together with tsundere Weiss feels wrong for so many reasons both for appearances as well as personality. But Weiss could do a lot with those bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon pairing that I will not break up, but may consider joining Naruto and Hinata in Omakes, non-canon side chapters or rare one offs if I keep working at this.
> 
> Absolute:  
> Naruto/Hinata  
> Pyrrha/Jaune  
> Nora/Ren  
> Roman/Neo (will probably be an omake lemon of them.)  
> TBD
> 
> Possible:  
> Cinder/Emerald (This one wont be entirely healthy cause im a sick twisted individual)  
> Cinder+Mercury/Emerald. (My plan for this is fucked up and dark.  
> Yang/Blake + Blake/Sun at the same time with Yang and Sun both being aware that Blake will do who Blake does.  
> Naruto+Hinata/Blake  
> Naruto+Hinata/Yang  
> Naruto+Hinata/Yang+Blake  
> Ruby/Penny  
> TBD
> 
> Possible tags:  
> Incest  
> Graphic Violence  
> Character death  
> Temporary gender bending  
> TBD


End file.
